Resonant blue, L'écho de la tristesse
by emma-aima
Summary: Je voulais vraiment mettre un enfant dans les bras de Kanon . Mais heureusement pour lui il aura de l'aide XD Comme souvent dans les fics yaoi, tout ce passe après la guerre sainte ... Faut pas tout raconter ici non plus, mais c'est sans doute une histoire étrange m m
1. Chapter 1

Quelques lecteurs reconnaîtrons peut être ce texte car je l'avais déjà publié sous une forme moins aboutie (j'espère) il y a longtemps ... Il faut croire que je tenais vraiment vraiment à mettre un enfant dan les bras de Kanon car j'ai décidé cet été de reprendre et terminer cette histoire. Le premier chapitre est presque identique au premier essai mais la suite n'a plus rien de commun . Donc prenez ça comme une histoire complètement différente s'il vous plait.

* * *

_**Cry ! Cry !**_

* * *

_« Arrête »_

_« ne fait pas ça Kanon »_

« Elle en a de bonnes la gamine, euh ma déesse pardon. Comment j'aurais pu arrêter ça ? Les derniers mots que nous avons crié avant de ne plus rien entendre que le grondement de la terre qui s'effondre résonnent encore dans ma cage thoracique.

GREATEST

GALAXIAN

EXPLOSION

Grandiose, c'est clair. Ce type valait le coup en fait, c'est dommage qu'on ait grandit dans des camps différents. »

La présence écrasante de cet homme durant le combat continuait d'occuper les pensées de Kanon. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il revenait à lui, là où il avait atterri après avoir été ramené de l'enfer dans une bulle de savon rose "made by Saori", le chevalier d'or ex-dragon des mers réalisait que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se projeter dans un fantasme, à savoir une amitié fusionnelle avec le juge des enfers Rhadamanthe. La réalité était un peu trop prenante pour se laisser aller à divaguer. Couché sur le dos il sentait le sol disparaître sous lui puis il eut l'impression de voir le ciel bouger comme un drap qu'on aurait secoué. Il se releva, faisant fit de ses blessures et de la douleur. Son combat n'était pas encore fini.

Soit ce qu'il avait voulu être son attaque suprême avait été beaucoup plus dévastatrice qu'il ne l'avait prévu, soit la bataille menée par son frère et les autres en dessous avait causé des conséquences dramatiques en surface. A voir comme ça il dirait que l'Hades était purement et simplement en train de se désagréger ou même de disparaître, entraînant une chute dans le vide du monde du dessus.

Maintenant seul, il devait sauver sa propre vie n'est ce pas? Sa main brisée, les coups profonds reçus de Milo et de Rhadamenthe, qui avaient brûlés sa chair jusqu'aux organes vitaux, lui donnaient l'impression que plus rien ne fonctionnait dans son corps. Il se raisonna en se disant que c'était facile : la surface allait forcément se stabiliser. Puisqu'ils tombaient dans ce qui fut l'Hades ce n'était pas une chute sans fond, il suffisait de ne pas se laisser ensevelir pour s'en tirer. Le bruit cacophonique des cris de centaines de gens agissaient bizarrement sur ses sens et lui donnait un sentiment d'irréalité totale. Non, ce n'est pas qu'il soit indifférent, mais il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde et les personnes qu'il aurait pu vouloir sauver à titre personnel se trouvaient justement en dessous ! Kanon se disait avec angoisse qu'ils étaient sans doute en trains de regarder la mort en face si l'Hades s'effondrait véritablement sur eux, il espérait aussi qu'Athéna allait les sauver. Pourquoi lui avait t-elle demandé de rester en vie putain ? Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était mourir, et elle elle ne le comprenait pas.

Maintenant lui même ne savait plus si gagner c'était vivre ou si gagner c'était mourir, mais depuis qu'il était isolé de ses ennemis il avait comprit que son combat était uniquement contre lui même.

Les réactions de ceux qui se mettaient à prier ou qui fondaient en larmes sur place s'insupportaient. Il avait l'impression que ces prières s'adressaient plus où moins à lui, entre autres. Avec sa puissance il aurait dû essayer quelque chose peut être. Mais quoi ?

Avait il tant de puissance que ça ? Il lui avait parfois semblé qu'il pouvait contrôler les éléments, les soumettre à sa volonté, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus ne serait ce que se contrôler lui même. Plus il pensait à son frère plus son cœur tremblait et son être s'effondrait tout comme la surface de la terre, trahissant de façon inattendu à la stabilité qu'on attendait naturellement d'eux.

Il en vient à penser fugacement que le sol se dérobait précisément sous ses pieds mais c'était évidement aller trop loin que de penser que son propre chagrin serait la cause d'une catastrophe naturelle. D'ailleurs est ce qu'au contraire cet effondrement concernait toute la planète ? Si tel était le cas il ne voulait pas imaginer l'étendu des dégâts, c'était sans doute impossible à concevoir de toute façon. Si la catastrophe touchait de partout il serait très difficile d'organiser des secours et c'est toute l'humanité qui risquait de tomber dans l'apocalypse. Mais personne ne devait être en train de penser cela et il voulait se convaincre que ça ne lui incombait pas à lui non plus d'y penser.

Forcément, depuis celle qui lui avait interdit de se suicider, plus aucune voix pour le guider ! Sa vision perdait de son acuité, en partie à cause de la poussière soulevée et aussi car il commençait à pleurer, on va dire que c'était à cause de la poussière justement. Lui non plus commençait à ne plus savoir où aller et à souhaiter adresser des prières à quelqu'un.

''Tomber'', tout était en train de tomber, et il semblait à Kanon que même ses sentiments, sa faculté de penser, étaient aspirés dans un entonnoir dans lequel il se débattait pour ne pas glisser. C'était criminel ne de tout laisser tomber sans essayer de retenir quelque chose, il le sentait dans ses entrailles à défaut de pouvoir le ressentir dans sa pensé ou dans son cœur affolé : la place d'un chevalier face à un événement d'une telle envergure était de mourir vainement en tentant de sauver quelqu'un. Ça ne pourrait être que vains car même sa puissance qui lui valait le surnom de demi-dieu était dépassée par ce tremblement de terre qui s'éternisait sur plusieurs minutes, mais ne devrait il pas essayer même quelque chose de vain et stupide ? Peut être était-ce dans ce but qu'Athéna l'avait ramené à la surface un peu avant que ça commence ? Si elle avait prévu les conséquences de la destruction de l'Hades c'était même probable.

Eh puis merde ! Ce genre de missions christiques il ne fallait pas les confier à un type comme lui ! Il retrouva son envie de survivre juste à temps pour éviter une baraque à flan de falaise qui tombait sur le chemin. C'était vraiment pas le moment de regarder en arrière !

Il constata qu'une foule de gens allait vers le sanctuaire. Fausse bonne idée. Ils ignoraient que là bas il n'y avait plus personne pour répondre à leurs prières.

Kanon courrait vers les alentours dégagés autour du sanctuaire, il sautait parfois au fur et à mesure que le terrain s'éboulait, c'est à une de ces occasions qu'une main s'accrocha à sa tunique pour être entraîné dans son saut. La petite chose se rattrapa tant bien que mal et s'éloigna presto de celui qui l'avait sauvé, craignant sans doute de se faire gronder. Kanon le suivit du regard tout en continuant sa course. Débrouillard le gamin se dit il. Cette petite pensée était sa première pensée positive depuis qu'il avait rouvert les yeux à la surface. Il souriait, en s'en rendant compte il se demanda depuis combien de temps ça ne lui était plus arrivé, il ne trouva pas de réponse à se donner mais se rendit compte qu'en un instant de rêverie il avait perdu de vu l'enfant.. Il ferait vraiment un mauvais père ! Il changea de direction, revient sur ses pas de quelques mètres pour essayer de le retrouver, juste pour se rassurer. Bien mal lui en prit d'avoir laissé de côté son instinct de survit égoïste car il se vit entraîné dans un glissement soudain d'un pan de la falaise. Sauter vers le haut pour reprendre sa route vers une zone plus sécurisante ou sauter vers le bas, pour protéger l'enfant des chutes de pierres ? Arf, décidément, il allait peut être mourir connement malgré tout.

Kanon poussa des cris rauques quand les premières pierres lui tombèrent sur le dos puis quand le poids s'accumula. Avec la puissance de son cosmos il ne craignait que moyennement de mourir d'un coup mal placé mais c'était quand même vachement douloureux. Il était surtout effrayé de voir la lumière s'amoindrir dans la poche d'air qu'il maintenait de ses deux bras péniblement tendu malgré le poids du glissement de terrain qui continuait son mouvement au dessus d'eux.

Le grondement de la terre s'assourdit jusqu'à s'éteindre et les cris humains devinrent de plus en plus audibles. L'amoncellement de gravas sur son dos s'était arrêté avant qu'il ne puisse plus en supporter le poids et Kanon le ressenti vraiment comme un miracle.

L'effondrement de l'Hades s'était fini en un peu moins de dix minutes. Ça avait parut long mais au moment où il comprit que c'était fini Kanon ferma les yeux douloureusement et pensa à son frère et ses amis qui étaient encore en dessous … qui n'étaient plus. Ils s'étaient battu contre le dieu des enfers et l'avaient vaincu mais il ne leur serait pas accordé de revenir victorieux. Injuste. Dix minutes et un des étage du monde venait d'être annihilé.

Kanon expira profondément, ça n'était pas le moment de se relâcher malgré la tristesse, sa survie et celle du gamin dépendait de sa contraction musculaire là. « C'est moi qui me suis mit dans cette situation [merdique] alors ce serait crétin de s'en plaindre. »

« Le tremblement de terre est fini. »

souffla le gamin d'une petite voix caractéristique d'une petite fille.

_ T'es une fille ?! … euh, pardon.

fit Kanon en pensant à la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, avec la petite fille entre ses cuisses. Pourquoi fallait qu'il se retrouve dans une situation pareille. Une fille putain, c'était vachement rare d'être confronté à une fille pour un apprenti du sanctuaire ou pour un marina. En fait la première référence féminine qui lui venait à l'esprit c'était Saori …

_ Comment va t-on s'en sortir maintenant ? Personne ne pourra savoir qu'on est là … … Enfin je dis ça, je voudrais pas que tu crois que je ne suis pas contente que tu m'aie sauvé.

Comment va t-on s'en sortir ? Bonne question. En y réfléchissant Kanon ne trouva qu'une solution: je-fais-tout-péter-avec-mon-cosmos. A ça décharge c'est assez difficile de penser quand on est dans une situation aussi [merdique] périlleuse et urgente, parce qu'il n'allait pas tenir indéfiniment. La gamine toussait à cause de l'air saturé de poussière et quand Kanon essaya de lui parler après avoir préparé son coup il se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu connaissance. Lui était résistant mais pour un petit corps l'air irrespirable entraînerait vite la mort. Il mit son plan _ son absence de plan _ à exécution sur le champ. Avec tout le tapage et l'affolement personne ne remarqua particulièrement cette nouvelle déflagration qui avait eu lieu près de la plage.

Une fois libéré de leur prison Kanon put ranimer la fillette grâce à l'eau de mer mais elle était épuisée ou encore vaseuse et s'endormit dans ses bras, ne sachant pas que laisser dormir quelqu'un qui vient de s'évanouir peut être dangereux il la laissa dormir et marcha le long de la plage avec elle dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, sans doute pas par hasard, au Cap Sunion. La prison était encore intacte grâce à l'énergie qui la scellait. C'était le comble de l'ironie mais là ils seraient en sécurité. Épuisé par ses combats, il s'endormit là avec la petite. A peine une heure ou moins.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait besoins de sommeil. Depuis la bataille du sanctuaire où il avait affronté son frère, puis Milo, suivit de son départ pour l'Hades où il n'avait cessé de se battre jusqu'à son retour dans un monde des vivants en pleine catastrophe, il n'avait guère eu le temps de souffler.

Il se réveilla instinctivement avant la marée montante. Avant de bouger il essaya de rassembler ses idées raisonnablement. Quand il avait demandé pardon à Athéna, il avait sincèrement décidé d'être un bon chevalier. Il n'avait pas agit spontanément, sans connaître la lourdeur de son engagement et il n'avait toujours pas l'intention de le trahir. Il lui faudrait aller au sanctuaire, faire savoir sa situation à ceux qui reprendraient les positions de chefs (« qui serait le nouveau grand pope? ») et se constituer prisonnier car il était toujours un traître, le répit que lui avait accordé Milo car ils allaient bientôt mourir était visiblement expiré : il n'était pas mort, les autres l'étaient. Il avait loupé le coche. Sa vie avait le goût amère de l'échec et la tristesse de l'abandon. Pour tous ceux qu'il aimait et qui étaient certainement morts il ne pouvait plus rien faire, les traîtres n'ont plus le droit de pleurer. Il se contracta sur lui même pour réprimer un sanglot coupable et alors il senti son poids sur sa poitrine et se rappela.

« Putain ! J'ai un enfant ! »

Un pic d'angoisse brutal le mit dans un état proche de celui dans lequel il était au début d'un combat. Exit les résolutions de saintetés, faut avant tout faire face ! C'est à dire s'occuper d'elle. Le mieux c'était de l'amener aux gens du village qui avaient dû commencer à s'organiser. Avec un peu de chance elle retrouverait ses parents et lui irait faire ce qu'il devait faire. C'était le plus raisonnable, oui c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Son angoisse baissa peu à peu.

L'enfant, réveillée depuis plus longtemps que Kanon, le regardait fixement. Elle était couchée sur lui comme si c'était là ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, son visage si près du sien. Leurs regards se posèrent l'un sur l'autre et le chevalier se senti déstabilisé par se regard qui semblait le voir tel qu'il était sans qu'il ne puisse rien cacher sous un mensonge ou une attitude collant à un clicher.

Il rompit ce silence qui le déstabilisait :

_ Comment tu t'appelles ?

_ Chais plus, je me souviens pas de grand chose.

_ Tu te souviens de quoi ?

_ Que tu m'as sauvé.

_ Avant ça !

_ … … huuum, de rien. Rien d'intéressant, juste que j'habitais au village là haut.

_ Ça c'est logique.

La gamine fit la grimace en fronçant les sourcils à cette remarque. Kanon ne chercha pas à poursuivre la conversation, se leva en la prenant dans ses bras et quitta le Cap Sunion en direction du village de Rodorio.

Elle :

_ Où va t'on ?

_ Euuh, retrouver tes parents, ils devraient au moins pouvoir te dire comment tu t'appelles.

_ Et si ils sont morts ?

_ On n'en sait rien alors ne dit pas qu'il le sont.

_ D'accord, mais ça sert à rien de ne rien dire si de toute façon c'est comme ça, même s'il le sont pas ils se souviennent peut être pas de moi ou alors si le tremblement de terre a détruit notre maison ils m'auront oublié.

_ Tu te souviens de rien mais t'as quand même l'air de savoir que tu les aimes pas dis donc.

_ J'en sais rien … comme je me souviens pas d'eux je suis juste lucide, je pense.

La petite fille garda le silence après cette conclusion, Kanon ne lui posa plus de questions non plus. Il découvrit que l'état du village n'était pas aussi dramatique qu'il l'avait imaginé, on pouvait dire qu'il existait encore, bien que tout soit à reconstruire. Mais contrairement à ses craintes il jugea que ça pourrait être fait si il n'y avait pas de mésentente ou de pillage. En demandant par ci par là il comprit qu'il y avait un coin de prairie où on rassemblait petit à petit les enfants perdus. Des bénévoles écrivaient sur des cahiers récupérés par on ne sait quel miracle les noms des réfugiés.

_ Si je ne devait jamais me souvenir de mon nom il faudrait m'en trouver un nouveau.

_ Ça paraît sensé.

_ Quel est le tient ?

_ Kanon.

_ Kanon comment ?

_ Kanon ne te semble pas suffisant ?

_ Donne moi un nom, Kanon. S'il te plait.

_ Pourquoi je ferais ça, tes parents ou les gens qui t'adopteront le feront.

_ Mais d'ici là ?! Je ne veux pas rester sans nom !

_ Alors … hum … Sasa.

_ On dirait un diminutif, c'est pas un vrai nom.

_ Dit donc, si ça te plaît pas choisi en un toi même de nom !

Il trouva le lieu où il fallait le faire et laissa la petite fille aux soins de femmes bénévoles et passablement débordées mais de bonne volonté. Elles lui posèrent quelques questions, où l'avait il trouvé, est ce qu'il la connaissait, puis la prirent en charge sans plus de formalité.

_ Eh Kanon ! … Bonne chance.

Il lui répondit d'un signe de tête alors qu'il avait déjà la tête à autre chose. Il devait rentrer au sanctuaire … serait il le seul à revenir ? Cette pensée le mettait dans un état de stress intense. Son frère ne rentrerait pas, il le savait.

_« On y va ensemble. » _

Il essaya de se souvenir clairement de son frère mais il ne put pas entendre sa voix, ce qui lui fit très peur. En se forçant à écouter sa respiration il se contrôla: il était impossible qu'il oubli, il faisait juste un blocage momentané. Dans le souvenir qui tournait en boucle il n'y avait que lui qui disait :

_« On y va ensemble ? »_

d'un ton piteux.

Quand était-ce, déjà? Bien sûr il espérait encore que son frère l'accompagne pour aller se justifier de quelque chose auprès de Shion ou de leur maître ou bien accomplir une tâche qui lui avait été donnée comme punition.

Il ne pouvait plus se retourner pour attendre d'être rejoint par quelqu'un. Jusqu'à l'approche du sanctuaire il s'interdit fermement de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il rentrait seul. Il y allait tout en sachant qu'il scellait son malheur.

Est-ce parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir un sanctuaire sans son frère, ou parce qu'il était mortifié d'avoir trahit la promesse tacite entre Milo et lui de mourir pour la même cause dans le même combat, ou est ce sûr que, sans la rencontre de cette petite fille qui l'avait regardé comme si elle le voyait réellement, la douleur et la honte n'auraient pas réussit à faire plier sa résolution ? Toujours est t'il qu'il revient sur ses pas. Peut être était-ce une force qui l'y avait poussé, peut être la faiblesse.

_ Je cherche une gamine, euh blonde, à peu près six ans.

_ Comment elle s'appelle ? Je peux la trouver sur nos listes grâce à son nom, si elle a été amenée ici c'est sûr qu'on la retrouvera, rassurez vous monsieur.

Heureusement ce n'était pas une des femmes qui l'avaient vu tout à l'heure.

_ Je peux pas attendre que vous la trouviez sur vos listes, de toute façon elle doit pas y être.

Kanon repoussa un peu sauvagement la femme qui le renseignait et continua de chercher en malmenant tout le monde sur son chemin. Et si un parent était vraiment venu la chercher ? Ah quel con ! Il le savait pourtant que c'était pas la joie avec ses parents ! Il aurait jamais dû la laisser !

_ C'est elle !

Cria t'il. La femme qu'il avait repoussé le suivait toujours et le rattrapa, d'autre bénévoles s'interposèrent.

_ On ne peut pas vous laisser la prendre comme ça. Vous imaginez si n'importe qui venait chercher n'importe quel enfant ? Vous devez nous donner le nom de l'enfant que vous cherchez, nous le retrouverons et nous vous le ramèneront après nous être assuré que vous soyez bien un parent.

Kanon se retient de lui envoyer son poing dans la gueule parce que c'était une jeune femme et qu'il comprit bien qu'elle lui faisais face pour protéger les enfants malgré leur différence de stature et que c'était plutôt courageux. Comment ce sortir de ce pétrin où il s'était lui même jeté ? Avec la gorge serrée il fini par lui répondre:

_ Sarah, elle s'appelle Sarah, c'est un beau nom n'est ce pas, pour une fille ?

Il n'entendit pas mais supposa que la jeune femme était parti demander à la gamine si elle s'appelait Sarah. Elle joua bien le jeu en regardant dans sa direction en sautant pour voir malgré sa petite taille puis en criant « Papa ! Papa ! » comme une bonne gamine hystérique de bonheur. Kanon soupira de soulagement et en oublia même d'avoir un infarctus en s'entendant appeler ainsi.

Dès qu'il l'eut à nouveau dans les bras il n'eut plus qu'une envie: s'éloigner le plus vite possible avant que quelqu'un de trop bien intentionné ne trouve ça suspecte et ne la lui reprenne, il s'enfuit presque, en s'excusant pour son attitude, mais apparemment dès qu'elles pensèrent qu'il était le père elles trouvèrent ça tout à fait excusable.

Il s'éloigna de la foule et notamment aussi du sanctuaire avant de poser la fillette au sol.

_ Écoute, je suis un type colérique, violent, traître et déserteur mais actuellement telles que vont les choses, je suis probablement ta meilleure chance de survie. Tu restes avec moi ?

_ Hum hum . On dirait que tu as peur que je m'en aille.

_ Ben oui. … Je suis désolée de t'avoir abandonné, Sasa.

Il s'agenouilla pour la reprendre dans ses bras mais c'était plus pour se consoler lui même.

_ Tu sais ''papa'', il faut que tout le monde croit à notre mensonge.

Oui c'est vrai, pensa Kanon, mais son esprit était préoccupé par tant d'autre chose, en premier lieu par le vide qu'il ressentait. Ou peut être est ce plutôt un vertige face à la montagne qu'il lui faudrait gravir. Personne du village ne devait comprendre que Sasa n'était pas sa fille et personne du sanctuaire ne devait savoir qu'il était encore en vie, sinon il devrait rentrer, reprendre sa place et laisser Sasa, orpheline, devenir une servante ou une combattante, il n'en était pas question. Comment allait il assumer ? Il aurait tant voulu que Saga soit là.

* * *

_**don't cry **_


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer:

_ Je l'avais pas dis mais en effet, les personnages, et en particulier Kanon, sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada sensei [c'est Rhadamenthe qui m'a empêché de l'écrire sur le chap 1 parce qu'il disait que Kanon était à lui et que si je commençais à émettre des réserves dès le début comment est-ce qu'il allait réussir à le choper ?!].

_ Les phrases d'intro des chapitres sont issues d'une chanson des Morning Musume, qui s'appelle justement Resonant blue. La traduction du japonais a été modifiée à plusieurs endroits pour mieux correspondre (changement du féminin vers le masculin ... ) et vous pouvez trouver les paroles complètes de la chanson sur des sites comme nautiljon ou même sur youtube ^^

...

Une suite pleine d'embrouilles? Hum ... pas tant que ça? Je suis plutôt incapable d'en juger moi même ^^". Avec Kanon on s'attend toujours à ce qu'il y ait des embrouilles, le pauvre ^^, la victime préférée des fanficeuses XD.

* * *

_**Combien est-ce que tu m'aimes ?**_

_**Je compte les nuits où je suis seul(e).  
La tristesse se rapproche, elle se resserre au fil de la nuit.  
Elle passe à travers ce mur.**_

_**Help me ! Help me ! Help me !**_

* * *

Pour s'éloigner du monde il était retourné sur la plage. Malgré son immense fatigue il n'avait pas dormi.

Encore une fois, le voilà au ban de la société. Avec le sentiment que tous étaient ses ennemis. Encore une fois il lui fallait tout reconstruire.

Assit sur le sable, caché par un rocher un peu comme se cache un enfant, dans un état entre la veille et le sommeil il se laissa lâchement aller à imaginer qu'il aurait pu mourir ici, si il s'était retrouvé vraiment seul. Une violente envie de pleurer étreignit sa gorge quand il pensa à sa culpabilité vis à vis de son frère et de Milo.

Mais celle qu'il venait de nommer Sarah, un être tout nouveau, observait l'eau à quelques mètres de lui. Il n'aurait pas pu dire qu'elle jouait, mais en la regardant intensément pendant un long moment il se senti peu à peu gagné par son apparente sérénité, pendant ce temps le soleil se couchait. Il se rendit compte alors qu'elle l'avait laissé tranquille au moins une heure. Il se leva et vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle, il y a un moment elle s'amusait de sentir l'eau lui lécher les orteils, maintenant la marée montait et commençait à lui mouiller les jambes et les fesses à chaque vague.

_ Tu n'es pas une enfant ordinaire n'est ce pas ?

_ Bien sûr que si.

Elle semblait mécontente.

_ Je voulais dire que …

Kanon tourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de se décider. Il était à la fois amusé et décontenancé d'avoir été incapable de trouver les mots pour créer le lien de complicité qu'il recherchait avec elle. Il pensa qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire « enfant », que ça l'avait vexé, ou alors qu'elle avait cru qu'il sous entendait qu'elle n'était pas normale. Finalement il dit :

_ Je voulais dire que je t'étais reconnaissant de m'avoir laissé du temps.

_ Tu vas mieux maintenant ?

_ Oui,

mentit-il. En réalité il avait un gros doute. A cause de son poumon blessé du sang lui remontait dans la bouche. N'était-il pas possible qu'il meure ? Il prenait ça avec un calme et une résignation plutôt effrayante maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il ravala le sang qui remontait dans sa bouche.

_ Merci,

ajouta il encore, prit d'inquiétude parce qu'elle ne répondait pas.

Il ressenti un soulagement dans tout son corps après avoir prononcé ce mot et garda lui aussi le silence en regardant le soleil se coucher.

Ses pensés évoluaient en même temps que les couleurs de l'astre qui disparaissait à l'horizon. Il avait l'impression aiguë d'assister à la fin des temps. Il n'entendait plus la voix de la déesse ni ne sentait plus le cosmos des chevaliers d'or ni du dernier homme qui s'était dressé en face de lui. Il avait l'impression de laisser toutes ces âmes s'éloigner tandis qu'il restait là avec la petite fille. Elle se blottie contre lui, ses bras étaient frais et il la senti pousser un petit soupire en trouvant sa chaleur. Bien qu'il n'utilise pas son cosmos son corps était chaud à cause de la fièvre dut aux nombreux coups qu'il avait reçu. Alors il se dit qu'il ne souffrait pas en vain et que cette chaleur signifiait que son corps n'allait pas le lâcher, qu'il était en train de guérir.

Une fois que le soleil eu complètement disparût il la souleva dans ses bras et marcha un moment pour trouver un endroit où ils ne seraient pas menacés par la marée. A part dormir il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre désirs. Dormir et vivre.

Au matin les cris des goélands et des mouettes donnaient l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls sur une île. C'était un monde neuf.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait faim et surtout que la petite fille n'avait eu aucune exigence à ce sujet jusqu'à présent et il eut à nouveau un élan de reconnaissance pour elle.

_ Tu aimes les fruits de mer ?

_ Je sais pas,

répondit elle avec une sorte de timidité nouvelle. Est ce qu'il allait de soit qu'ils continuent de rester ensemble maintenant que le calme était revenu ? Voilà ce que semblait demander son regard baissé. Comme il se levait et se dirigeait vers la mer elle lui courut après.

_ Où tu vas ?!

_ Chercher à manger !

_ Dans l'eau ?!

_ Bien sûr !

Il se retourna et lui sourit.

Elle portait une robe d'apprentie comme il en portait étant enfant, au sanctuaire, se détail le frappa pour la première fois. Le soleil l'éclairait de face et le léger vent qui venait de la mer dégageait son visage. Il l'observa et en conclu qu'elle avait l'air d'une étrangère. Elle était blonde et sa peau était pâle, son visage était plutôt menu, elle avait les grands yeux clairs d'une occidentale du nord. Elle était peut être Suédoise, ou Norvégienne, quelque chose comme ça. Il décida de mettre de côté le fait qu'elle ait dit venir du village car il ne savait pas si elle l'avait dit parce qu'elle était amnésique ou si elle avait menti. Il lui sembla qu'une menace pesait sur cette fille, une jeune fille magnifique en devenir, et il résolu de la protéger. Plutôt que de la faire attendre seule sur la plage il lui tendit la main et décida de faire les choses aussi lentement qu'il le faudrait pour qu'elle puisse suivre et puis il en profiterait pour lui expliquer tout. Après tout il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de se consacrer à elle, il devait donc le faire mieux que ça, se gronda t-il intérieurement.

C'était l'été, la plage et la chaleur du corps de Kanon lui servirent de maison. Ce fut une courte période dont tout deux garderaient un souvenir intense.

Kanon se souvenait du temps où il vivait encore au sanctuaire, dans son adolescence. Il se souvenait que quand ''ils'' voulaient quitter le sanctuaire ''ils'' allaient toujours sur la plage, jamais vers le village de Rodorio. C'était comme si quelques appareils avaient été mit dans leurs cœurs, ils étaient si efficacement prisonniers qu'ils ne songeaient pas à s'enfuir. Les amitiés, les rivalités, et même les histoires d'amours naissants, c'était toujours entre eux. Il paraissait que les filles de Rodorio leur bavaient dessus, ils en riaient ensemble.

Kanon connaissait cette plage comme un prisonnier connaît le carré promenade de sa prison. Pour autant il ne s'y sentait pas mal à l'aise, au contraire : aller ailleurs l'effrayait. Il se complaisait entre le passé et le présent. Il se recueillait sur tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

Il leva brusquement son regard vers elle avec la précipitation qu'on a pour réparer un oubli :

_ Alors, tu aimes ?

Il savait que sans sa présence discrète il n'aurait pas eu la force d'aller de l'avant. Il se serait arrêté là avec la simplicité d'une machine arrivée au terme de son programme.

Sarah avait déclaré qu'elle détestait les fruits de mer dès la première bouchée.

Néanmoins elle en prit un autre.

_ Je vais manger quand même.

Elle était vraiment affamée.

_ A midi y'aura du poisson, ce sera différent,

lui répondit il avec le même genre de fatalisme, pour la réconforter. Ça ne lui semblait pas étrange qu'elle dévore après avoir joyeusement annoncé qu'elle détestait, dans le monde de Kanon les enfants ne faisaient pas de caprices et tout au plus se permettaient ils de confier à leurs amis qu'ils souffraient. Kanon et Sarah ne parlaient pas beaucoup.

Chaque jour, depuis un promontoire quelconque Kanon regardait vers le Sanctuaire puis vers Rodorio. Il semblait que personne n'ait eu l'intention de venir fouiller de leur côté. S'il était arrêté, il serait exécuté. Du moins il pensait que ça aurait été le cas si Shion dirigeait encore le sanctuaire. Qui vivait encore là bas et était il recherché ? La nuit il faisait des rêves et au matin il se posait des questions comme « Est ce que Milo et les autres ont une tombe ? Est ce que Milo est enterré à côté de Camus maintenant ? Pourrais-je retrouver un souvenir plus fort de mon frère si j'allais rechercher la sienne? »

« L'été indien finissait et après avoir encore rêvé du Sanctuaire j'en étais à me dire que nous ne pourrions pas rester ici éternellement, sur la plage, sans endroit où habiter et sans sortir de notre solitude, quand Sasa l'a ramené.

Elle courrait pieds nus, elle avait trouvé quelque chose et avait l'air heureuse. Elle a posé le livre sur moi.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça ?

_ Tu me le lis ?

_ Non mais tu déconnes ?

Par vague curiosité, j'ai pris le livre. Ce n'était pas écrit dans le grec que je connaissais. Je ne comprenais que vaguement et j'étais bien incapable de lire à haute voix ou même de raconter précisément le texte.

_ Pourquoi non ? Tu crois que je ne comprendrais pas ?

_ Il n'y a rien à comprendre, ce ne sont que des bêtises.

Et, pour ne pas courir de risque avec ce stupide bouquin, je l'ai lancé vers la mer le plus loin possible. Le petit livre plat à tournoyé comme au lancé de disque et j'étais plutôt fier et amusé. Mais Sasa ne s'est pas laissée convaincre par mon exploit et ne voulant pas me laisser le dernier mot sur une pirouette pareille elle est partie récupérer le livre.

_ Sasa ! Il doit être illisible maintenant ! Reviens !

Mais elle ne revenait pas et elle avait visiblement l'intention d'aller chercher ce livre coûte que coûte.

_ Si tu le ramène je ne le lirais pas ! Reviens maintenant !

C'était la première fois que j'essayais l'autorité mais aussi la première fois qu'elle tentait de s'imposer. C'est elle qui l'avait trouvé et elle pensait certainement que je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Dans quel état de nerfs je devais être au fond pour que ça me mette autant en colère. Poussé par la colère, je suis allé la chercher. Peut être avais-je l'intention de la punir, pour le moins de la contraindre physiquement à m'obéir, toutes idées qui m'ont quitté net. En m'approchant je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait elle n'arrivait plus à nager et que si je n'avais pas pris par hasard la décision d'aller la chercher, parce que j'étais en colère, elle se noyait sous mes yeux.

Je l'ai ramené sur la plage en étant dans un état de nerf qui me brouillait la vue. J'ai crié. Des choses comme « tu es conne » et « maintenant tu vas m'obéir », elle a réussi se dégager avec force car elle a prit peur. Moi aussi j'avais prit peur et dans un spasme soudain j'ai vomi dans le sable, elle n'osait plus m'approcher.

J'ai donné des coups dans le sable pour recouvrir mon vomi et continué de lui dire « tu es conne » en me disant que je devais absolument être capable de me calmer rapidement. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de colère mais de toutes sortes de sentiments, indéfinissables tant ils étaient mélangés les uns avec les autres.

Cette vie m'a parut d'un seul coup misérable et stupidement masochiste le fait de rester proche de la mer. J'ai rejeté l'idée de dormir une autre nuit sur la plage. La perspective d'être torturé par mes démons toute la nuit me donnait envie de continuer de vomir. Et ce serait à coup sûr le cas si je restais près de la mer. Je ne pouvais pas être plus misérable. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de cet endroit pour qu'au moins ce soit moins pire.

Tandis que j'effaçais les traces de notre passage, les feux que j'avais allumé et les restes de nos repas, en les enfouissant sous le sable, je sentais Sasa m'observer, s'approchant puis faisant des pas en arrière et je me répétais qu'il fallait que je me calme vite. Mais je ne me calmais pas et elle s'est enfuit. J'aurais pu la rattraper bien sûr mais si c'était arrivé j'étais presque sur que je l'aurais frappé, c'est pourquoi … »

Kanon soupira et regarda ses propres mains. Comment aurait il dû réagir. Sarah avait disparut derrière une calanche rocheuse qui se jetais dans la mer, comme il y en avait tout le long de la côte. Il se força à ne pas la suivre, il voulait se persuader qu'elle n'était pas allée loin, avoir confiance en elle. Et surtout il savait qu'elle n'accepterait à nouveau de lui parler que si il laissait le temps calmer les choses.

« C'est la première fois qu'on se dispute, c'est sans doute de ma faute parce que d'un seul coup je lui ai dit non sans raisons. Je savais que j'aurais réagit pareil à sa place, même en étant menacé d'être battu j'aurais tenu tête à un adulte qui m'aurait refusé quelque chose sans arguments, mais qu'aurais je dû lui dire ? Aurais-je dû lui avouer tout simplement que je ne sais pas lire ? C'était impossible: ça me dé-crédibiliserait complètement à ses yeux. Mais qu'y ai je gagné ? Je suis tout autant dé-crédibilisé. Ne vient elle pas de découvrir que je suis un adulte comme un autre qui peut user connement de son autorité ? Si elle se mettait à penser que moi ou un autre c'est pareil est ce qu'elle me quitterait ? … Mais punaise ! Ce n'est pas ma femme ! … Aucun lien de sang ne rend normal non plus le fait qu'on reste ensemble … Saga me manque. C'est plus fort que moi à partir du moment où je commence à y penser la pression des larmes est de plus en plus intense. Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? »

Kanon eût l'impression qu'une éternité passait, que le soir tombait, que le temps changeait, mais il ne resta en arrière que quelques minutes en fait avant de franchir la barrière qui les séparait. Comme il l'avait supposé, elle n'était pas partie loin. Elle s'était assise dans un renfoncement de rocher et avait replié ses genoux devant elle pour se protéger.

_ Sasa, partons d'ici.

Il lui tendit la main, le ton ambiguë de sa voix enrouée était entre la supplication et l'autorité. D'un air lasse elle lui obéit et saisi sa main. Comme il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour marcher jusqu'à Rodorio elle s'endormit, ou fit semblant. Le fait de se disputer les avait tout les deux plongés dans une mélancolie douloureuse dont ils n'arrivaient pas à sortir. Le même genre de maladresse les empêchait de savoir si ils s'étaient réconciliés.

Kanon arrivait sur un territoire complètement inconnu et il était sale, il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements déchirés depuis qu'il était revenu de l'Hades, il ne s'était lavé que dans la mer et il venait de vomir. Il se demandait déjà pourquoi il était venu là. Peut être qu'il aurait pu retourner au sanctuaire, tout avouer et supplier qu'on l'aide. Il se sentait plutôt prêt à supplier et il se dit que ce n'était pas un bon état d'esprit. Des murmures s'élevaient sur son passage. Les gens étaient peut être aussi gênés que Kanon. Comme le laissaient supposer les gravas qui restaient coincés entre le sac et le ressac des vagues, on aurait dit que le village sortait d'une guerre.

_ Vous n'avez nulle part où aller n'est ce pas ?

La voix qui l'avait interrompu dans sa déambulation hasardeuse était une voix triste mais douce, qui avait l'air de venir de très loin à travers une couche de matière aqueuse. Kanon se dit que son propriétaire devait être quelqu'un de très spécial et leva les yeux vers lui, presque surprit de ne pas avoir senti son cosmos. C'était un jeune homme bien plus petit que Kanon, dont le visage correspondait tout à fait à la voix, mais un jeune homme ordinaire.

_ C'est vrai,

répondit Kanon avec simplicité.

Le jeune homme lui fit un mouvement de tête comme s'il se réveillait, approuva quelque chose et fini par dire :

_ Viens.

Kanon aima la distance qu'il y avait entre son guide et lui. C'était ce genre de contact qu'il avait eut besoin de lier avec quelqu'un en venant ici. Il avait peur qu'on lui pose des questions, qu'on le touche pour le soigner, ou qu'on le sépare de Sarah. Il voulait juste qu'on lui indique une direction, qu'on lui donne les moyens de se remettre à avancer.

Le jeune homme l'emmena jusque chez lui sans vraiment vérifier si il le suivait même si Kanon traînait à quelques mètres derrière.

_ Sors deux assiettes de plus.

Sa voix, qui s'adressait à une jeune fille presque de son âge, était la même que quand il avait abordé Kanon dans la rue.

_ Mon frère s'appelle Akio, mais il n'a pas dû vous le dire.

Elle rit comme si elle en avait sorti une bonne. La sœur était beaucoup plus boute-en-train que son frère. Il y avait en fait trois sœurs qui posèrent les questions qu'Akio ne posait pas. Kanon, qui les laissaient répondre elles mêmes, voyait son passé se créer sous ses yeux. Il validait ce qu'elles disaient, c'était la meilleure façon de mentir. Pendant ce temps il laissait ses pensées partir dans tous les sens, prêt à piocher la justification, le détail supplémentaire qui prouverait sa bonne foi, quelle que soit la direction où partirait l'imagination de ces filles.

« Le frère, je l'aimais bien, ne dit rien de tout le repas mais comme sur la tempe de Sasa une bosse commençait à apparaître, il attendit qu'elle soit couchée pour me coincer dans le couloir.

_ Ta fille, elle s'est prit un coup ?

Je me suis immédiatement senti coupable, j'ai baissé la tête comme quand je me faisais gronder enfant. J'ai approuvé, parce qu'on ne nie jamais les conneries qu'on regrette.

Mais Akio n'était pas du tout fâché, plutôt embêté.

_ On ne peut pas la faire soigner ici … j'espère qu'elle n'aura rien. Ce tremblement de terre c'était vraiment sale.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Elle a un bleu quoi ...

Il eut l'air de lui même m'avouer une faute, ce qui m'enfonça encore plus.

_ Eh bien à son âge, un choc à la tête ça peut faire un traumatisme crânien. … On ne peut pas savoir sans radio. Elle a vomi ? Après le choc ?

Incapable de lui dire que c'était moi, je l'ai repoussé et me suis précipité vers Sasa mais une fois à son chevet je n'ai rien fait. Elle dormait et elle avait peut être un traumatisme crânien et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'aurais voulu trembler, pleurer toute la mer, exprimer une douleur terrible, mais il ne s'est rien produit de tel. Rien n'a pu troubler le calme naturel de ce monde, je me suis assit contre le lit dans lequel elle dormait, en laissant intact le matelas qu'ils avaient mit au sol pour moi, et j'ai attendu que la nuit passe en gardant uniquement à l'esprit que ma fille avait peut être un traumatisme crânien parce que je l'avais frappé. »

A un moment, il estima que ce devait être le milieu de la nuit et éprouva le besoin de se trouver dehors. N'osant pas déambuler dans la maison de ces gens, il ouvrit précautionneusement les volets en bois de la fenêtre et s'assit sur le chambranle. Le temps devait être nuageux car bien qu'il fut habitué à l'obscurité il ne put voir ni les étoiles ni la Lune. Ce temps était le signe que l'été était fini et qu'ils ne pourraient plus rester sur la plage. Le temps avançait depuis la mort de Saga et il est vrai que les blessures de son corps avaient cicatrisées. Il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit il put apercevoir la Lune entre deux nuages et, à la longue de scruter, il cru réussir à visualiser la constellation des gémeaux. Mais peut être que c'était son imagination car il savait tellement précisément où étaient les points lumineux qu'il désirait voir que peut être pouvait il les voir même s'ils étaient cachés. Il se dit avec consternation qu'il regardait non pas vers l'avenir mais vers le passé, vers ses anciens compagnons et ce qu'ils avaient vécus.

En tournant le dos un peu rageusement à la fenêtre, il alla s'asseoir sur le lit où elle était allongée, ses jambes arrivant à peine à la moitié de la longueur du lit. Il alluma la lumière en se disant que ça ne devrait pas la réveiller car elle dormait profondément. Il regarda son visage et l'hématome qui était devenu plus visible sur sa tempe. Il avait la couleur bleuté et rouge mélangés du bleu à la période où il fait le plus mal. Il s'y connaissait en hématomes et ecchymoses, il en avait vu continuellement sur son frère et sur lui même, à l'époque où ils se montraient encore leurs blessures mutuellement. Ça lui faisait bizarre de se dire qu'ils avaient le même âge qu'elle à l'époque et qu'elle était si petite, à peine la moitié de sa taille. Elle fini par ciller et ouvrir les yeux.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

demanda elle en chuchotant. Son intonation et l'expression que prit son visage donnèrent à Kanon l'impression que si il lui avait répondu ''Il y a un bombardement'' elle n'aurait montré aucune émotion particulière et aurait accueilli la gravité de la situation avec calme.

_ Je voulais te voir, c'est tout, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as mal ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle aurait put répondre ''de quoi tu parles ?'', ''peut être, c'est possible'' ou encore ''la douleur c'est relatif''.

_ Je … Pardon pour ça Sasa. Je... Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi papa.

Contrairement à lui elle n'avait eu aucune hésitation à prononcer ces mots. Il se trouva réduit au silence et l'embrassa tendrement juste à côté de son hématome. Il pensait simultanément « elle est si fragile, si faible » et « elle est plus forte que moi, elle est admirable ».

_ Ce n'est pas toi tu sais. Je suis tombée. Tout à l'heure, je suis tombée.

Kanon se dit qu'il ne saurait jamais si c'était la vérité ou si c'était un mensonge qu'elle lui offrait.

_ La prochaine fois que tu tomberas je te rattraperais. C'est une promesse.

Il se tourna vers la constellation des gémeaux et envoya en pensé à son frère « Je veux être le père de cette enfant, c'est pourquoi je dois aller vers l'avenir maintenant ». Il lui sembla voir le visage de son frère, l'air serein, approuver sa décision. Il alla fermer la fenêtre et il se glissa dans le lit. Il se sentait soulagé, c'était comme si son frère l'avait pardonné et avait béni son futur.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Je suis malade d'entendre toujours les mêmes phrases-type ennuyantes**_

_**Mais hey hey mais (X4)**_

* * *

« Akio et sa famille nous ont vraiment aidé à un point incroyable.

Je n'avais rien ... à part Sasa bien sûr … qui s'accrochait à moi d'une façon propre à me rassurer. Et le lendemain matin j'avais un travail, le soir des tas de vêtements et quelques heures après on me proposait une maison où nous installer. A reconstruire un peu, la maison, mais bon, vite fait ça, l'affaire de rien. J'étais très pressé d'être lancé dans cette nouvelle vie avec ma fille. Ma fille. J'ai tellement peur qu'on me la reprenne. Ni le lendemain, ni une fois seul avec elle dans la nouvelle maison, je n'ai osé lui demander comment elle s'était vraiment fait cet hématome à la tête et si je n'y étais vraiment pas pour quelque chose. Je me suis mit à me souvenir précisément du mal de ventre de quand j'étais enfant. Alors que je ne me souvenais pas de ce que j'avais fait sous le coup d'un accès de colère il y a deux jours. Au moins j'ai pu demander à Sasa si elle avait mal au ventre, ses négations renouvelées ont fini par avoir raison de mes tourments. »

_ Tu es sûre, bébé ?

_ Je suis plus un bébé.

_ Comment elle t'appelles, Aoi ?

_ Sarah. … Je suis sûre que j'ai pas mal. … Je trouve que c'est bizarre que tu ne sois pas sûr que je sois sûre d'avoir mal ou pas. Je peux même manger plus !

_ C'est bien. Si tu manges bien tu deviendras forte. … C'est bon, quand même ?

_ Oui.

_ Je trouve aussi que c'est satisfaisant. … Ce n'était pas quand même meilleur quand ta maman le faisait ?

_ Je pense pas à ce genre de choses. Jamais. … Je préfère avec toi toujours.

« Je la connaissais déjà assez pour savoir qu'elle s'était un peu forcée pour ajouter ça, elle en avait tout simplement marre de parler. Je devrais me contenter de cette phrase sans explications. Peut être qu'elle faisait un effort particulier pour s'exprimer correctement, c'était un peu mon impression en tout cas, et souvent elle terminait une conversation en résumant son propos avec l'air de réfléchir au loin.

Alors moi aussi je pense à des choses lointaines. Je me suis rendu compte que ma propre enfance allait me rendre plus difficile maintenant de devenir un père, mais ne serait-ce pas embêtant que ça ait l'air facile? Je m'interdit absolument de me comporter comme mon ancien maître ou comme les adultes de l'orphelinat. « Cette fois ci je ne ferais pas n'importe quoi. » ça sent un peu le déjà vu, mais je vous assure que c'est sincère. Avec Sasa je suis aussi sincère qu'avec Athéna en personne. Et puis ça m'a tellement troublé d'imaginer que je l'avais frappé … Je ne suis pas un homme comme ça, je ne le suis pas.

Quel genre de personne suis-je vraiment ?

Il m'arrive de penser « je ne veux absolument pas être un adulte », et le fait d'avoir vingt-huit ans est quelque chose de déplaisant. J'ai grandit en pensant que je n'aurais jamais trente ans moi. La question de savoir qui je suis se pose de façon plus sérieuse que jamais. Je ne suis plus un enfant, physiologiquement parlant; je ne suis plus jeune, au sens où je l'entendais il y a dix ans; je ne suis pas comme eux, les adultes que j'ai connu enfant; ni comme eux, les gens de mon âge à Rodorio; ni comme eux, mes anciens camarades ... non, je me sens mal à l'aise d'employer ce mot, moi qui n'ai jamais pu entrer dans le rang.

Est-ce normal que je me sente nostalgique ?

« Qu'aurions nous besoin de plus ? » avais je dis entre autres banalités à Aoi, pour essayer mine de rien de refermer cette porte. Tout le monde avait il donc entendu ?!

Je commençais à craindre qu'il n'y ait pas de limites à ce que les gens pensaient que nous avions besoin. Chaque soir, au lieu de pouvoir m'enfermer dans la maison, quelqu'un venait frapper à la porte avec dans les bras un sac ou un carton. Du linge, des meubles et des appareils électriques, même des portions de nourriture à manger tout de suite. Vous pensez que je ne suis même pas capable de faire à manger ?!

L'énervement passé, la plupart de ces objets donnés étaient en fait amusants. Dans le sens où j'ignorais complètement à quoi étaient censées servir ces choses censées combler mes besoins et ceux de Sasa. Certains petits meubles, ayant pour nous des fonctions obscures, se retrouvaient placés n'importe où dans la maison, les appareils électriques étaient plus insolites encore. Sur les conseils de Sasa, je décidais, par convention, de tous les poser les uns contre les autres sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Ainsi la maison ressemblait de plus en plus à un grenier, ou à un décor, chacun y avait ajouté son grain de sel à son idée et moi je ne savais plus comment il était bon ou pas de vivre. Je ne sis plus sûr d'avoir envie de ça, je voulais juste du temps, parler à quelqu'un, un conseil, pas qu'on me mette dans une vie comme on chausserait des chaussures d'occasions !

« Je suis en train de m'enfoncer dans une vie vraiment étrange » et en pensant cela je me demandais ce que j'avais à gagner à essayer de comprendre, seul dans la cuisine, le dimanche matin, les fonctions de ces robots ménagers d'un autre monde. La plupart du temps, c'est sans vraiment essayer que j'intégrais le sens d'un pictogramme. La véritable question sur laquelle j'essayais de réfléchir était « est ce que c'est bon de continuer comme ça? ». J'ai peur que les jours s'écoulent sans aucun changement.

Le dimanche. Je me demande si tous les gens qui vivent ainsi en louant leurs bras toute la semaine se posent tous les dimanches la question de savoir si ils vont continuer une semaine de plus. Le dimanche est l'aveu que ce mode de vie n'est pas viable. Quand je savais ce que je devais faire de ma vie, quand on s'entraînait tous les treize au sanctuaire, on n'avait jamais inventé le dimanche. C'était loin d'être le paradis pour moi, j'accumulais les complexes et je n'arrivais pas à trouver le bonheur, néanmoins je suis nostalgique de cette énergie qui nous animait tous, cette force que nous donnait nos certitudes, même à moi. Je me demande ce que Sasa pense de moi qui la laisse pour aller remplir mes engagements en m'excusant. Excuse moi Sasa, je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleure façon de vivre pour l'instant, mais je vais maintenir la situation à flot une semaine de plus. Il me manque quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en saisir.

Même si je suis entouré de gens, le mensonge m'isole d'eux. J'y suis habitué. Mais je ne me souvenais pas que ça m'ait pesé de cette façon.

« Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. »

Évidement il y a Sasa. Sa présence est tellement importante pour moi, elle pallie à mon handicap naturel à me mélanger sereinement aux autres. Quand on sort elle parle à ma place, quand elle sait quelque chose sur un sujet qui me laisse perplexe elle sait me le chuchoter à l'oreille ou attendre le soir pour m'en parler. Elle fait tout bien, je suis infiniment fier de son intelligence et de sa gentillesse et je m'en veux de me sentir seul. Mon cœur appelle quelqu'un quelqu'un, quelqu'un … Quelqu'un à qui je puisse m'ouvrir des choses que je me refuse à aborder avec Sasa. C'est à dire tout ce qu'il y a de pire en moi et mes faiblesses. Il faudrait que ce soit quelqu'un de fort.

C'est mon rôle d'être fort. Ça suffit Kanon.

Quand Sasa sera plus grande, je lui parlerai de tout, de la guerre, des Dieux, et de tout ce qui s'est réellement passé. Mais qu'en pensera t-elle ? Je me berce de l'idée que sa vie sera exceptionnelle, loin des erreurs que nous avons commis.

D'ailleurs, Sasa s'est très vite habituée à la vie au village et le village à elle. C'est peut être vraiment là qu'elle a toujours vécu après tout, bien qu'elle soit amnésique. Le plus surprenant c'est que personne ne l'ait arrêté au marché par exemple en disant '' Eh toi, gamine, tu ne t'appelles pas Sarah, tu es la petite d'Untel …''. C'est vrai que Sasa va au devant en racontant à tout bout de champs qu'elle s'appelle Sarah et qu'elle va habiter ici avec son papa à partir de maintenant. Comment un simple mensonge peut embrouiller à ce point l'esprit des gens ? Est ce que c'est une petite orpheline qu'on aurait ramené au sanctuaire comme on l'a fait pour Saga et moi ? Si je savais je pourrais peut être arrêter de flipper le soir à l'idée qu'on va venir me la reprendre un jour.

J'ai passé une étape dans mon deuil de Saga.

Et des autres.

Je m'en rend compte parce que plus encore qu'au passé, je pense au futur tous les soirs. C'est une nouvelle forme d'angoisse. En fait je suis peut être quelqu'un d'un naturel angoissé. Pour ne pas perturber Sasa avec ça je dis souvent « Je sors un moment ! Tu peux aller voir Aoi. » et je vais dans les champs derrière la maison. »

* * *

_ Qu'est ce que vous faites dans les champs encore à cette heure ?!

lui cria Aoi de loin, en tenant sa robe pour s'avancer vers lui en galérant à cause de ses chaussures peu adaptées pour les chemins caillouteux. Kanon tourna un regard rapide vers elle. Pourquoi portait elle cette robe longue pas du tout pratique qui en plus était beaucoup trop légère pour un soir d'automne ?

Kanon_ Rien.

Aoi_ Alors rentrez ! Je vous rappelle que je m'occupe de votre fille en votre absence. Heureusement que je facture pas à l'heure. Je devrais peut être: vous rentreriez plus tôt.

Kanon_ Elle vous embête ?

Aoi, arrivée derrière Kanon,

_ Non.

Kanon_ Alors ? De quoi êtes vous venu vous plaindre ?

Aoi prit le parti de lui répondre sur un ton doux en espérant que ça rendrait Kanon moins acide.

_ De votre absence.

Mais Kanon garda le silence en continuant de regarder le soleil couchant qui faisait changer rapidement les ombres et les couleurs sur le paysage rocheux. Aoi eu la sensation vertigineuse que l'éternité allait passer et que Kanon ne lui répondrait jamais. Pas question de relancer la conversation sur une banalité après s'être approché aussi près du but, elle tendit la main à la recherche de celle de Kanon en suivant son poignet. Elle fut surprise de sentir qu'il tenait un livre qu'il gardait caché contre son ventre.

_ Vous lisiez ?

_ Pas vraiment.

_ C'est quel livre ?

_ Rien.

_ Je ne me moquerai pas vous savez. Est ce que c'est une histoire d'amour ou quelque chose dans ce genre là ?

_ Non.

_ Alors ?

_ J'ai dis que c'était rien.

Kanon plaqua davantage le livre contre son ventre comme si il voulait le cacher sous sa peau. Aoi était du genre douce mais c'était aussi une petite sœur, être une plaie ça la connaissait. Elle se pencha contre lui pour apercevoir la couverture. Kanon ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ose se coller à lui comme ça. Il la repoussa en bêlant un ''mais'' à la fois outré et surprit mais il était trop tard.

_ Ça alors ! C'est pour Sarah ?

_ Non ! C'est pour moi !

Lui répondit Kanon énervé sans avoir la présence d'esprit de profiter de l'alibi qu'Aoi lui proposait.

_ Ah bon …

La jeune fille parue très surprise et Kanon soupira en penchant la tête d'un air honteux.

_ C'est pour Sasa aussi, si je veux pouvoir il expliquer faut bien que je l'ai étudié avant.

_ Aaaaah d'accord. Vous et vos réactions décalées, j'ai cru que c'était vous qui appreniez à lire.

_ Vous pouvez essayer de garder le secret ?

_ Bien sûr. … Seulement, je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez déçu. Arf, je m'explique: Sarah et moi vous préparions aussi une surprise: ça fait plusieurs semaines que je lui apprends à lire. Elle voulait vous faire la surprise d'avoir appris d'elle même.

_ Fabuleux, je sers à rien donc !

Kanon parti ranger la méthode de lecture du grec moderne entre deux branches du vieil olivier qui poussait là, seul, ça devait être sa cachette depuis qu'il s'était mit à traîner au fond de ce champ tous les soirs, et puis il reprit la direction du village.

_Rentrons puisque c'est comme ça. En plus vous être en train de vous geler.

Aoi était quand même contente qu'il ait remarqué qu'elle avait froid mais déçue qu'il ne la prenne pas dans ses bras pour la réchauffer et qu'il ne semble pas avoir remarquer ses seins qui pointaient, qu'on voyez bien par transparence à travers le corsage en tissus léger, elle pencha le nez pour le vérifier. Elle avait choisit cette robe parce que c'était la plus sexy qu'elle avait, merde !

_ Attendez ! Kanon ! On peut s'arranger ! Je convaincrais Sarah de vous montrer ce qu'elle a déjà appris et vous prendrez la relève pour son apprentissage, il reste beaucoup à faire, je n'ai guère fais que lui apprendre les bases !

Kanon s'arrêta pour la laisser le rattraper.

_ Ne faites pas ça. Continuez de vous en occuper. S'il vous plaît. C'est bien mieux comme ça.

Il la laissa s'accrocher à son bras pour marcher plus facilement avec ses petites chaussures à talons et les froufrous de sa robe.

_ Qu'est ce qui vous à prit de vous habiller comme ça ?

Ses paroles avaient toujours quelque chose de vexant mais le ton de sa voix était redevenu grave et chaleureux, avec ce fond de tristesse qui la caractérisait. D'où venait cette tristesse, c'est que qu'Aoi voudrait savoir. Son instinct de fille lui disait que cet homme cachait quelque chose de douloureux et elle s'était donné pour mission de le découvrir et de le guérir. Pouvait on dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ? En tout cas ça l'embêtait beaucoup d'avoir l'air ridicule devant lui, elle n'allait quand même pas lui avouer qu'elle c'était habillé comme ça pour le séduire ! Elle garda le silence et s'en réjouis parce que Kanon, sans insister pour avoir une réponse, parti sur un autre sujet. Est ce le silence entre eux qui l'y avait poussé ou est ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps une occasion d'en parler ?

_ Dites moi, est ce que vous avez connu les parents de Sasa ? Avait elle des frères et sœurs ? On dirait qu'ils sont tous morts pendant le tremblement de terre …

_ Mais qu'est ce que vous me chantez ?

_ Gardez le secret surtout. Vous ne voyez pas qui c'était ? Ça pourrait être important, même si pour l'instant Sasa est amnésique elle ne va pas rester toute sa vie sans savoir.

_ Sarah n'a pas l'air amnésique. … Votre femme ne s'appelait pas Elea ?

_ Je n'ai jamais été marié.

_ Je veux dire la mère de Sarah !

_ Alors je n'en sais rien.

_ Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas vous qui êtes amnésique ?

_ C'est dingue ce que vous êtes crédule Aoi.

_ Eh ! Attendez ! A partir de quand avez vous commencé à me mener en bateau ?

_ Ooh si vous saviez !

_ Alors vous avez été marié ?

_ Non. … C'est ça qui vous inquiète le plus ?

_ Ben-hein … ça serait pas important pour vous ?

Mais Kanon se contenta de lui rire au nez et arrivé à la maison la soirée reprit son cour normal. Une vie presque normale, vraiment. Une petite maison, des champs où il travaillait avec les autres hommes quand il n'était pas sur un chantier, des voisins, sa fille de six ans qui apprenait à lire, des jeunes filles qui cherchaient un mari, mais comme tout ça reposait sur un mensonge un jour où l'autre ça se casserait immanquablement la gueule et ce jour là, même si il s'y attendait, ce serait sûrement soudain et inattendu. Un peu comme la mort de son frère. Lui même avait été nourri et soigné par le sanctuaire uniquement dans l'optique qu'il prendrait la place de Saga si celui ci mourrait au combat. Pourtant quand il avait apprit sa mort ça lui avait semblé soudain et choquant.

Et comme il s'y attendait, ou ne s'y attendait pas, ses craintes se concrétisèrent plus vite que prévu. Pas l'été prochain, pas dans quelque mois mais le lendemain même. Et d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé. Un homme que personne ne connaissait arriva au village, à pieds, et dans un état assez pitoyable pour mobiliser toutes les jeunes filles de Rodorio. Kanon ne s'approcha que pour une seule raison: récupérer sa Sasa dans l'attroupement.

_ Toujours au devant des problèmes, ma Sasa ...

Il allait simplement la prendre dans ses bras et s'éloigner mais il se stoppa dans son élan, tétanisé de se retrouver subitement si proche. Sa présence n'était plus aussi écrasante mais elle était accompagnée de quelque chose comme une odeur ou une symphonie qu'il reconnu tout de suite.

Ce type qui arrivait comme par magie ça sentait le roussi, et pour cause: c'était Rhadamenthe. Tout deux se fixèrent d'un air plus ébahit qu'hostile.

_ Vous vous connaissez ?

_ Oui.

Cette nouvelle parue réjouissante et Rhadamenthe cessa sur l'instant d'être suspect. Les jeunes filles s'occupèrent d'inventer aux ennemis jurés un passé commun de compagnons de voyage, des commerçants sans doute. Ben oui, voilà, Kanon et Rhadamenthe faisant du commerce ensemble, avec leurs petites familles et dont toutes les possessions se sont retrouvées emporter par ce fichu tremblement de terre sans laisser de trace, pas plus qu'Elea, la maman imaginaire de Sarah. Ça tient la route cette histoire !

_ Pourquoi vous n'habiteriez pas ensemble en attendant ?

Rhadamenthe_ ''Pourquoi pas'' ?!

Kanon _ ''En attendant'' quoi ?

_ Ça pourrait vous faire retrouver la mémoire !

_ Vous étiez amis, ce sera bien pour vous de retrouver votre lien.

Kanon _ Pourquoi pas hein … ?

Rhadamenthe _ Pourquoi pas …

Garde tes amis proches de toi et tes ennemis encore plus proches.

C'était le début de l'hiver, Kanon ne pouvait pas prendre la décision de quitter le village sans but. Surtout compte tenu du fait qu'il ne connaissait rien en dehors des limites de la région. Il fallait empêcher le juge des enfers de foutre la merde dans sa vie presque normale, c'était la seule solution dans l'immédiat. Et puis Rhadamenthe était épuisé, Kanon ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé mais visiblement ça n'avait pas était des vacances. Et lui non plus n'avait nul part où aller dans l'immédiat.


	4. Chapter 4

On me demande la suite *0* (?!) L'honneur ultime *s'incline* Vous êtes supers, lecteurs.

Comment tu sais que je regarde les views Saint Angel ? u.u Mais tu comprends, c'est irrésistible de regarder ce compteur. Qu'autant de gens aient lu est tellement incroyable. Continuez de lire ^-^ !

Have fun ^^ et même si ça n'est pas très cohérent, le pouvoir du yaoi est sans limite ! (N'est ce pas ?)

Kaito, tu me diras si c'était bon, si ça manque de citron, de sucre ? De sauce soja ? Manger les fic' c'est la meilleure façon de prendre le yaoi ^-^

* * *

_**L'écho de la tristesse résonne dans mon cœur.  
Je veux de la tendresse.**_

* * *

_ Tu viens d'où comme ça ?

attaqua Kanon d'une voix sèche pour montrer à la Wyvern qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Il l'avait ramené chez lui et posé sur son lit. Rhadamenthe, amaigri et blessé, grimaçait quand Kanon l'avait déplacé et n'eut pas la force d'opposer la moindre fierté à être traité comme un malade.

Précipitamment, Kanon ferma toutes les fenêtres pour décourager les jeunes filles, très intéressées par l'arrivée d'un nouveau dieu grec dans leur petit village. Le spectre sentait le soulagement le gagner au fur et à mesure que l'obscurité se faisait. Qu'est ce que le chevalier avait l'intention de lui faire ? Quoi qu'il puisse avoir en tête, il ne s'en effrayait pas. Cet homme avait faillit le tuer mais il avait surmonté la mort tant de fois au cour de ses incarnations en tant que serviteur d'Hades que mourir n'était plus la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver. Kanon se disait que le spectre avait l'air plus mort que vif et ne constituait pas vraiment un problème immédiatement, tant qu'il pouvait encore le tuer facilement. Le problème c'est qu'il n'envisageait déjà plus de le tuer.

_ Qu'est ce qu'elle fou là elle ?

demanda Rhadamenthe, en désignant Sarah, qui le fixait avec ce drôle de regard qui avait perturbé Kanon.

_ C'est ma fille. ... Je veux pas de commentaires. Tu vas dire aux autres que tu te souviens d'elle et qu'elle est bien ma fille !

La voix de Kanon était menaçante et tremblaient en même temps, en dévoilant une peur viscérale. Il s'en voulu, lisant dans les yeux de Rhadamenthe qu'il avait senti sa faiblesse et que le rapport de force qui était à son avantage venait de se rééquilibrer. C'était comme si ils reprenaient leur combat là où il avait été interrompu. Ils ne voulaient pas se résoudre à baiser leur garde, aucun d'eux ne pouvait accepter de cesser le feu tant qu'ils n'avaient pas grillé leur énergie jusqu'à la dernière once. Ils ne savaient pas faire ça, ils allaient jusqu'au bout et puis c'est tout.

Ils se fixaient avec intensité, jaugeant mutuellement des forces qui leur restaient. Sarah récita d'une voix étrangement musicale qu'elle prenait quand elle était perturbée :

_ Ma maman s'appelait Eléa mais elle est morte pendant le tremblement de terre, hein ?

Puis elle courut se protéger derrière la jambe de Kanon.

Kanon _ Exactement.

Elle sentait bien la tension entre les deux hommes et l'état de Kanon, surtout, lui faisait peur. Mais tout en ayant peur de lui c'était aussi seulement sur lui qu'elle comptait pour être protégée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en guerrier, écrasant son adversaire rien que de son regard, même quand il lui avait crié dessus sur la plage. Depuis qu'il avait ramené cet homme et bouclé la maison Kanon avait des gestes incisifs et les muscles tendus, Sarah aurait presque dit que sa masse avait augmentée.

Rhadamenthe _ Je sais pas si j'étais dans une autre dimension ou quoi … mais c'était l'enfer. …

Il sourit de ce qu'il disait, comme par provocation, pour montrer qu'il en avait encore la force.

_ … Quand j'ai aperçu le village … je me suis dis que j'étais sauvé. … Si j'avais su … que j'allais tomber sur toi.

_ Et moi donc.

Dans la pénombre Kanon observait les bras et les mains de Rhadamenthe, se demandant si il était raisonnable de croire que depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés de force par Athéna qui avait interrompu leur combat, son adversaire avait été enseveli seul sous l'effondrement de l'Hades et s'en était extirpé à mains nues. Ces mains étaient rongées d'escarres et aux bouts de ses doigts la chair même était usée.

_ Pourquoi n'es tu pas au sanctuaire ? Athéna … est sortie victorieuse, ton sanctuaire … n'a pas été détruit … comme l'Hades.

_ Si, la surface a eu des dégâts à déplorer aussi. Et le chevalier d'or des gémeaux est mort dans cette guerre, tu comprends ?

Rhadamenthe eut l'air d'avoir beaucoup de choses à dire à ce sujet mais l'épuisement le contraignit à résumer :

_ Oui.

Il semblait contrarié et ajouta :

_ Ma mission pour Hades est terminée. Je ne suis plus juge des enfers, je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu et je n'ai aucune raison de me battre contre toi. Ma vie m'appartient désormais.

L'ex juge des enfers avait l'air triste … Kanon senti qu'il ressentait la même mélancolie du passé mêlée de la même volonté d'aller de l'avant que lui.

Normalement, maintenant, Hades était scellé et lui il n'était plus qu'un simple humain qui avait survécu par hasard dans un corps misérablement blessé ... et dont plus aucun dieux n'avait rien à foutre.

_ D'accord. Pour commencer, reste ici quelques temps. On est censé se connaître, si on agit pas amicalement ça va sembler suspecte.

_ ''Amicalement'' ?! Tu y vas fort.

_ Si tu me mets des bâtons dans les roues je peux aussi te tuer.

_ Moi de même. … En fait: on est où ici ?

_ C'est le village de Rodorio, celui qui est en bas du

_ sanctuaire. Je connais merci. … C'est fort de café de s'être établi ici, pour un chevalier mort. Si tu veux mon avis … tu es dingue.

Le spectre soutient encore un moment le regard de son adversaire puis Kanon sourit en baisant les paupières le premier, lui indiquant qu'il acceptait de prendre l'insulte pour une plaisanterie. Rhadamenthe laissa lui aussi ses yeux se fermer et, s'abandonnant enfin, se mit à ronfler presque aussitôt. Kanon s'assura qu'il dormait en vérifiant la régularité de son souffle sur le bout de ses doigts qu'il tient un moment au dessus de la bouche de Rhadamenthe. Il se détendit et sembla redevenir son Kanon alors elle lui sauta dessus immédiatement.

_ C'est qui lui papa, hein papa, papa ?

Elle s'est mise à répéter ''papa'' alors qu'elle lui disait toujours ''Kanon'' dans l'intimité, sévères envers leurs propres sentiments ils se rappelaient régulièrement que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils mentaient aux autres qu'ils devaient croire en leur mensonge … peut être que c'était là qu'ils se mentaient en réalité.

Il la prit dans ses bras, la porta, c'est ici qu'elle se sentait le plus en sécurité, contre son torse quand il la soulevait du sol et qu'elle pouvait sentir qu'il était fort et qu'il la protégerait, alors elle n'avait peur de rien. Elle pouvait sentir sa sincérité et sa détermination à la façon tendre dont il contrôlait sa force pour caresser sa nuque et ses épaules. Parfois elle se demandait qu'est ce qui avait bien pu la rendre amnésique mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sincèrement pour se souvenir. Une chose est sure, dans son passé il n'y avait pas de Kanon pour la protéger, laisser son esprit partir dans ses souvenirs c'était comme se retrouver dans un monde sans Kanon, voilà pourquoi pour l'instant elle n'y arrivait pas. Peut être quand elle serait plus grande ? Elle savait que son amnésie n'avait rien à voir avec le tremblement de terre, elle avait déjà perdu la mémoire avant, mais pas depuis longtemps puisqu'elle n'avait pas accumulé beaucoup de souvenirs. Elle ne vivait pas dans ce village. On l'avait amené ici en voiture. ... Et avant la voiture? Rien. Dans ses plus vieux souvenirs elle roulait, pas toujours dans la même voiture mais elle roulait, elle voyait des lumières défiler, elle n'était pas sourde mais personne ne lui parlait ou alors elle ne s'en souvenait pas non plus. La voiture avec son habitacle silencieux et son chauffeur qui ne lui parlait pas l'avait amené là haut, l'endroit où Kanon ne voulait pas aller non plus et dont elle savait maintenant qu'il s'appelait le sanctuaire. Elle avait décidé de s'enfuir. De toute sa vie, dont elle se souvienne, c'était la première décision qu'elle prenait. On lui avait donné une tunique en lin et des sandales. Ce n'était pas des vêtements comme ça qu'elle portait avant, elle avait des grosses chaussures avec des scratchs, qui lui tenaient trop chaud mais avec lesquelles elle pouvait donner des coups de pieds et sur son tee-shirt il y avait un dessin imprimé. Elle était consciente que son esprit était troublé et elle était en train d'y réfléchir quand on était venu la presser et lui reprendre ses anciens vêtements. Elle n'avait pas du tout aimé ça, même si l'adulte lui avait parlé gentiment en lui disant qu'elle était toute mignonne avec ses nouveaux habits, il y avait quelque chose d'obscure. Ils ne lui disaient rien, juste qu'elle était mignonne. Ils parlaient d'elle entre eux et autant jusque là elle avait été plutôt étonnée de tout ce qui se passait et attendait de comprendre avec une certaine excitation, autant d'un seul coup elle s'était mise à avoir très peur, parce que cet endroit était trop grand, les volées de marches étaient trop longues, les plafonds étaient trop hauts, le trajet en voiture avait été trop long. Qu'est ce qu'elle était loin de chez elle … Elle ne se souvenait pas de chez elle mais elle était angoissée par cette sensation d'éloignement. La nuit même, avant de savoir ce qu'on avait prévu de faire d'elle, elle s'était enfuit. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait dit à Kanon qu'elle venait du village, elle ne voulait pas se faire ramener là haut, surtout que si ils n'avaient pas eu de mauvaises intentions au départ, après qu'elle ait fugué ils allaient sans doute changer d'attitude. Alors maintenant elle était inquiète.

_ C'est un ami,

improvisa Kanon, ne sachant absolument pas comment décrire ses véritables sentiments envers le juge de enfers, ni même dire qui il était à présent.

_ Tu le connais d'il y a longtemps tu as dis …

_ Euh, bah, je ne peux pas te dire grand chose sur lui. ... C'était un type bien, valeureux.

_ Valeureux, c'est comme les princes des histoires ? Comme ceux qui tuent les dragons ?

Kanon était un peu rêveur et se mit à rire doucement de son égarement, qu'est ce qu'il avait encore été dire ?

_ Oui un peu comme ça … en moins efféminé quoi.

_ Est ce qu'il est blessé parce qu'il a tué un dragon ?

_ Oui, c'est ça.

_ C'était un dragon qui tuait des gens ?

_ Oui, il a tué beaucoup de gens, il méritait de mourir ce dragon.

Elle senti que cette histoire rendait Kanon triste et elle n'osa pas lui demander de la raconter.

_ Ton ami c'est quelqu'un de gentil alors.

Kanon avait du mal à partir du principe que le juge des enfers était quelqu'un de gentil. Mais était-ce une raison pour l'abandonner ? Il aurait été mal lui si personne n'avait jamais voulu regarder plus loin que l'image négative qu'il donnait tout le temps de lui. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus prendre le risque que Rhadamenthe raconte des trucs qui fasse tomber l'échafaudage de mensonges sur lequel était bâti sa vie presque normale, alors il s'occupa lui même de le soigner pendant plusieurs semaines, rejetant les propositions d'aide vivement quand c'était nécessaire. Cette attitude incompréhensible fit beaucoup parler et beaucoup de gens se mirent à dire de Kanon ''qu'ils avaient toujours su qu'il était bizarre''. Kanon le savait et se sentait coincé. Il avait absolument besoin que Rhadamenthe marche avec lui, sinon son attitude deviendrait de la séquestration et il aurait encore plus de mal à se justifier. Il attendait avec inquiétude qu'il se réveille.

Les blessures des combats s'étaient refermées naturellement, à part celle que Kanon lui avait lui même infligé en mettant sa vie en jeu, mais de nouvelles blessures étaient apparues sur ses mains, ses bras, et tout son corps. En les lavant il pouvait imaginer comment il s'était hissé entre les décombres, à quel moment quelque chose lui était tombé sur la jambe ou sur le dos. Il avait dû faire preuve d'une ténacité incroyable. Il était impressionnant et intéressant. Kanon ne s'intéressait plus qu'à lui et oubliait les habitants de Rodorio, d'ailleurs tous les autres être humains en dehors de Sarah. Bien qu'il continu d'aller travailler tous les jours sur les travaux de reconstructions les plus pénibles, du matin au soir il ne pensait qu'à Rhadamenthe. Il arrivait encore à parler avec le jeune garçon qu'il aimait bien, Akio, et avec sa sœur qui venait lui apporter à manger, mais les conversations de n'importe qui d'autre le faisaient soupirer. Le soir il se dépêchait de rentrer.

Rhadamenthe passait son temps à dormir profondément, Kanon craignait même qu'il soit dans une sorte de coma. Mais Sarah lui disait qu'il se réveillait dans la journée, avec pour preuve de la vaisselle sale et une diminution dramatique des réserves. Kanon s'était rongé les sangs en prenant la décision de la laisser toute la journée avec le spectre. Mais il avait retourné la situation encore et encore et en était arrivé à conclure que d'une part, Sarah était la personne qui courrait le moins de risques face au spectre car il serai trop fair-play pour attaquer une enfant, d'autre part qu'il ne faisait confiance à personne d'autre et ne voulait impliquer personne d'autre. Le premier jour il avait bien pensé que Rhadamenthe se réveillerait après une grasse matinée. Grâce au livre de lecture qu'il avait potassé pour Sarah il avait pu lui écrire en grec normal ''Attend ici, je reviens ce soir.'' Mais au soir Rhadamenthe dormait encore. Il mangeait plus que ce que Sarah aurait pu manger elle même, c'était la seule preuve qu'il s'était réveillé pendant la journée. Il ne le faisait pas exprès mais il ne voyait jamais Kanon parce que quand ce dernier rentrait du travail il était systématiquement en train de dormir et quand il arrivait qu'il se réveille dans la nuit c'est Kanon qui dormait. A chaque fois Rhadmenthe était étonné d'entendre sa respiration profonde et calme juste à côté de lui dans le lit. Son premier réflexe était de vouloir reprendre ses distances et attaquer cet intrus, heureusement la douleur que lui causait ces mouvements brusques le réveillait complètement et il se rappelait sa situation bizarre. Kanon dormait sur le côté, souvent tourné vers lui, et il avait l'air fragile dans cette position. Souvent Sarah dormait dans ses bras. Rhadamenthe soupirait et trouvait tout ça gênant.

Mais ce qui le gênait le plus c'était de ce rendre compte qu'il avait encore été changé de fringues. Il se rendait bien compte pendant ses périodes d'éveil qu'il était propre et qu'il changeait de fringues tous les jours et il était terriblement gêné d'en déduire que Kanon devait le déshabiller, le laver, le changer. Il avait envie de les arracher. Il lui arrivait de pleurer de rage sur la faiblesse actuelle de son corps mais il finissait toujours par se calmer. C'est dur de redevenir un simple humain. Il se sentait humilié par la force tranquille de Kanon endormi, il lui reprochait même de ne pas le tuer. Alors qu'en réalité il voulait vivre. Mais il n'était pas capable de regarder Kanon en face. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il dormait systématiquement quand il rentrait du travail : une stratégie de défense de son subconscient. Kanon, qui sentait lui même le savon, le déshabillait puis le portait à travers la maison jusqu'à la salle de bains. Rhadamenthe savait que c'était une vieille maison, que la salle de bains était assez grande, avec une baignoire. Le bains était déjà prêt, peut être que c'était celui dans lequel Kanon s'était baigné juste avant. L'eau savonneuse lui faisait un mal de chien, surtout à cette blessure dans le dos qui ne voulait pas cicatriser comme les autres. Quand il faisait semblant il craignait que Kanon se rende compte qu'il ne dormait pas vraiment. Cette blessure dans le dos, c'était celle que lui avait laissé Kanon quand il avait échoué de justesse à le tuer. Il arrivait souvent qu'il la regarde longuement au moment où il le soulevait pour lui enlever ou lui remettre un tee-shirt. Après avoir longuement regardé la blessure Kanon lui disait souvent qu'il souhaitait qu'il se réveille.

_ La Wyvern, symbole de courage, de vengeance, ou de persévérance, aucune légende n'est d'accord, tu es d'un compliqué Rhad'. Quelle genre de légende vas tu choisir quand tu te réveilleras ? Réveille toi vite, s'il te plaît.

Mais la Wyvern n'était pas prêt à se réveiller parce qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Si il avait été sûr de lui jusqu'à présent, Kanon le déstabilisait complètement.

Il avait pu comprendre que Kanon n'était pas à la maison de la journée … Kanon travaillait ?! Pourquoi un homme comme Kanon vivrait comme ça ? Rhadamenthe l'avait imaginé comme une petite frappe, un type marginal du style à vivre d'argent sale, qui avait pu révéler une certaine valeur en période de guerre mais qu'il jugeait incapable de mener une vie sérieuse en temps de paix. Maintenant il se posait des questions sur Kanon. Il ne l'avait connu que comme adversaire. Un animal au sang et au cœur froid qui ne semblait suivre que ses propres désirs, voilà ce qu'il avait vu. Détaché de son propre groupe, il ne s'était pas battu comme un soldat mais comme une petite frappe et Rhadamenthe l'avait méprisé.

Si ils avaient été seuls il aurait été facile de parler mais il y avait cette gamine. Kanon semblait être à son service. Le soir elle lui sautait littéralement dessus à la manière d'un cocker. Il ne la repoussait pas. Elle ne lui laissait pas une minute de répit. Elle s'assurait son attention à coup de ''tu m'écoutes ?'', ''tu comprends ?'', ''devine ce qui s'est passé ensuite''. Ce n'est qu'après s'être occupé d'elle qu'il venait s'occuper de lui. Il l'entendait parfois soupirer en le soulevant pour le transporter entre le lit et la baignoire, pas de doute : son adversaire était fatigué, comme lui même. Il se demandait pourquoi, bien qu'il le sente si fatigué, Kanon s'obstinait à le laver, à panser ses blessures et à le changer tous les soirs, pourquoi est ce qu'au fil des jours il n'avait pas décidé de laisser passer un tour quelques fois ? Rhadamenthe aussi était fatigué et après un bain un sommeil réel coupait court à ses réflexions.

Pourquoi Kanon, dans toutes ses facettes, restait-il aussi attirant qu'énervant ? Combien de temps allait durer cette situation de silence ?

Au début, Kanon avait des réserves, il avait un peu honte, mais la nécessité que quelqu'un soigne Rhadamenthe l'avait forcé à passer outre.

L'un comme l'autre occupaient mutuellement leurs pensées, attendaient le moment où ils se parleraient.

Kanon essaya de percevoir si l'homme couché dans son lit avait encore un cosmos, il prit le risque de réveiller très légèrement le sien, mais il n'y eu aucun écho. Les spectres étaient des réincarnations de personnes ayant été distinguées par Hades dans le passé. Quand le dieu s'éveillait, ils étaient appelés pour remplir leur rôle puis quand la guerre sainte était finie ils disparaissaient tous, ils n'étaient que des spectres. L'homme couché dans son lit était un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain, il n'était plus capable de produire la terrible déferlante d'énergie qu'il avait lancé sur lui, mais son visage, même endormi, avait toujours un air sérieux et fort qui forçait le respect. Ce sentiment étrange qui lui avait brouillé l'esprit et l'avait rendu curieusement passif face à cet homme, et contre lequel il avait eu du mal à lutter pour finalement passer à l'attaque, il le ressenti à nouveau. Alors qu'il était penché sur lui il se redressa vivement et se leva d'un bond du lit, soudain confus. Le bruit de son coeur lui paraissait si fort qu'il eut peur que Rhadamenthe ou même Sarah l'entende. Il respira profondément pour se calmer et se rendit compte que c'était de la pluie qu'il entendait tambouriner aussi fort. Il quitta la chambre et ferma précautionneusement la porte.

Comme pour relayer les battements de son coeur qu'il s'était appliqué à étouffer, la pluie ne cessait pas. Une violente tempête, inhabituelle dans la région. Cette vieille baraque était en fait un instrument de musique à vent mal accordé. La cacophonie des volets, des tuiles, des gouttières, tapait sur les nerfs de Rhadamenthe qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Leur petit rituel d'intimité avait déjà eu lieu, il était tenté d'aller ouvrir cette porte que Kanon avait fermé en silence quand on vient tambouriner avec insistance à la porte d'entrée. Kanon couru ouvrir avec une obséquiosité surprenante, les hommes criaient pour couvrir le bruit de la tempête. Il s'agissait de rentrer du matériel et de protéger le travail qu'ils essayait d'accomplir. Aux reproches et aux excuses échangées, Rhadmenthe put se rendre compte qu'ils posaient des problèmes à Kanon. Lui et les hommes qui étaient venus le chercher se parlaient de façon directe et semblaient proches mais il y avait une certaine tension entre eux qui concernait sa présence et l'attitude de Kanon à son égard.

C'était son premier indice sur la vie de Kanon en dehors de la maison, la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler avec une autre personne que cette gamine. Bien qu'ils semblent au bord de la dispute, Kanon était rapidement parti avec eux pour les aider. Il parlait avec assurance et n'hésitait pas à prendre un rôle de leader. Kanon ayant quitté la maison en claquant la porte, le calme était parfait et la pluie rappelait à Rhadamenthe l'Angleterre et son enfance.

_ Kanôôn,

gémit une petite voix au bord du lit.

Sans répondre il alluma la lumière de la tablette de nuit, pour qu'elle constate par elle même que Kanon ne lui répondrait pas. Elle avait visiblement l'intention de venir s'installer dans ses bras, comme presque chaque nuit, orage ou pas. Il aurait pu lui expliquer où était Kanon, dire quelque chose de rassurant, mais il resta froid car elle l'énervait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Kanon accomplissait la corvée de s'occuper d'elle mais elle mais ce devait être un sacré pensum et il devait y avoir quelque chose qui le contraignait à la dévotion envers elle car il ne l'avait jamais entendu la frapper ou se conduire avec elle comme un adulte normal face à un enfant normal.

En Angleterre, quand il était enfant, il y avait bien plus souvent des orages qu'en Grèce, il n'aurait jamais admit qu'il était terrorisé mais il n'était pas rassuré non plus. Il se mettait entièrement sous les couvertures pour ne rien voir, étouffer le bruit, attendre que ça passe. Aurait il agit comme ça en imposant sa présence dans la chambre de ses parents qu'il se serait prit une baffe ou une fessée et aurait été ramené dans sa chambre en le traînant, si vite que même en courant il n'aurait pu éviter d'être malmené.

Elle restait au bas du lit à le regarder sans hésitations avec ces yeux grands ouverts et son expression calme comme dans l'attente qu'il se décide à la servir. Il s'imagina lui coller une baffe mais l'image qui lui agressa la rétine fut un vieux souvenir de lui enfant s'en prenant une magistrale de la main de son père et ne pouvant réprimer des larmes honteuses, pas à cause de la douleur mais à cause du brusque frein mit aux sentiments tendres avec lesquels il était venu chercher son père. Le visage de son père avait disparu de l'image et seule restait vive la trace chaude et dérisoire.

Au bout de quelque secondes, à écouter la pluie et ses souvenirs, il souleva la couverture pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait venir, copiant le geste de Kanon.

_ Tu as peur ?

Demanda t-il avec un certain dédain, une méchanceté adressée davantage au petit garçon de son passé qu'à la petite fille.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation elle le rejoignit dans le lit et se blotti contre lui comme elle le faisait avec Kanon, mais il sentait bien qu'elle n'avait pas eu son petit soupir d'aise, elle copiait, elle aussi. Il tressaillit mais la laissa faire.

_ Non. … Là ça va, maintenant.

Elle avait l'air satisfaite. Lui aussi éprouva subitement une étrange satisfaction à savoir que sa présence la rassurait. Ça faisait quinze jours qu'elle lui amenait de l'eau et de quoi grignoter quand il se réveillait. Il semblait qu'elle attendait toute la journée le moment où elle pourrait lui rendre ce service. Il ne savait pas quoi penser et retourna à ses souvenirs.

Il avait cessé d'en vouloir à ses parents quand il avait apprit qu'il était un serviteur d'Hades. Grâce leur attitude distante et sévère il n'avait eu aucun mal à se détacher d'eux, la nuit où Pandore lui avait dit: « c'est cette nuit, il est temps que tu connaisses le royaume d'Hades » il l'avait suivit avec calme. Il n'avait pas eu envie d'aller les voir une dernière fois pour leur dire adieu. Ce soir là il étudiait tard, il s'imposait d'étudier le plus possible, sachant qu'il pourrait être forcé à n'importe quel moment de tout quitter pour se consacrer à son dieu. Il avait toujours été du soir, avec le calme il pouvait bien se concentrer, même les nuits d'orage, il avait oublié sa peur enfantine en même temps que le sentiment qui l'avait fait pleurer quand son père l'avait frappé. Il aimait la nuit, son dernier regard de regret pour la vie qu'il devait abandonner brutalement fut pour son PC. Il l'éteignit correctement, laissant chaque étape être traitée sans trouver ça énervant, puis il parti sans prendre la peine de mettre des chaussures, il savait qu'un Surplis l'attendait. Il s'en souvenait très clairement et maintenant il se demandait comment faire le lien entre ce souvenir et sa vie présente. L'avant et après guerre sainte. Il avait beaucoup grandit. Le PC qu'il avait éteint ce soir là devait être obsolète.

N'était ce pas la première fois qu'il entendait un orage depuis la surface de la terre depuis qu'il était parti rejoindre l'armée d'Hades ? Tout à ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas que Kanon était rentré. Il cru entendre quelqu'un qui venait de se retenir de vomir ou quelque chose de peu ragoutant comme ça, et regarda vers la porte, Kanon avait une expression de gosse trahit qui aurait pu donner envie de rire. Rhadamenthe baissa le regard sur la petite paisiblement endormie contre lui ... Il se senti comme prit la main dans le sac.

_ Elle va bien,

le rassura t-il tout en sachant que ça n'était pas ce que Kanon voulait entendre. En fait il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre. Kanon s'enfuit dans la cuisine, l'air mal et en colère, Rhadamenthe se senti obligé de le rejoindre. C'était pénible de se lever mais il voulait le voir et comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans sa tête.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fou ?

_ Du café.

_ Tu pleurais pas tout à l'heure ?

Kanon lui jeta le regard le plus dur qu'il put puis soupira.

_ Ça fait longtemps ? Que … tu …

_ Non, elle est plutôt distante avec moi d'habitude. C'est juste que ce soir l'orage lui a fait plus peur que moi.

_ Je devrais te dire merci. … J'ai dû la laisser seule … Je m'occupe mal d'elle.

_ Tu es jaloux ? Pourquoi ? Tu l'aimes, cette gamine ?

_ Évidemment !

Kanon se jeta sur lui et le plaqua contre le mur.

_ Calme toi ! Est ce que j'aurais dû la renvoyer seule dans sa chambre ? … Elle avait … peur, alors …

Kanon lui serra la gorge, l'empêchant de poursuivre, mais Rhadamenthe resta calme en se disant qu'il avait davantage l'intention de lui faire mal que de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

_ Mais non ! … … Je sais pas pourquoi je m'énerve comme ça.

Il le relâcha et retourna s'occuper du café, comme si la violence avec laquelle il l'avait saisit à la gorge et l'avait écrasé contre le mur n'avait été qu'un beug inexpliqué, voire n'avait pas eu lieu dans le monde réel, l'eau bouillante commençait à peine à remonter dans la cafetière.

_ Eh bien parce que tu es jaloux, ça semble évident.

Kanon regardait le café couler en lui tournant le dos. Rhadamenthe se demandait si il devait interpréter ça comme un signe de confiance ou au contraire de méprit pour la faiblesse dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement.

_ Je suis possessif en amour, j'ai toujours été comme ça, même avec mon frère,

fini il par conclure. Il se servit un café et l'avala comme on boit un double whisky avant d'en proposer à Rhadamenthe qui accepta même si la douleur à la gorge ne lui en donnait pas vraiment envie. Il comprenait diffusément qu'il lui était agréable de se rapprocher de Kanon et aussi que si il réussissait à le comprendre, aussi étranges et excessifs que puissent être les sentiments qui animaient un homme comme Kanon, c'est que la jalousie qu'il voyait en Kanon résonnait en lui. Jaloux, il l'était de Sarah car Kanon la chérissait comme aucun adulte ne l'avait jamais chéri enfant et il l'était de Kanon qui était aimé en retour. Voilà pourquoi il était énervé quand il épiait leurs conversations, les moments où ils se faisaient des câlins ou jouaient ensemble. Il était tout simplement jaloux, mais la honte qui accompagnait cette découverte était atténuée par la franchise avec laquelle Kanon avait reconnu que c'était également son cas. Voilà pourquoi il semblait agréable de boire un café avec lui, même dans une cuisine qui avait tout de minable. De plus, le bruit de la pluie torrentielle au dehors, en meublant le silence, les dispensait de parler. Il prit le temps de s'imprégner de la présence de Kanon avant d'amener sur le tapis un sujet qui le préoccupait. Kanon, ses cheveux trempés gouttaient et son vêtement lui collait à la peau.

R _ Je peux te poser une question ?

K _ Non, mais tu allais le faire quand même ...

R _ C'est qui cette petite fille ? Il y a un lien avec Athéna ?

K _ Aucun. C'est juste une petite fille, elle s'appelle Sarah.

R _ Tu t'occupes d'elle, tu la protèges, … sans raison ?

K _ Et toi ?

R_ C'est vrai …

K_ J'suis devenu un vrai hippocampe ma parole, je ramasse tous les enfants perdus. Je suis crevé, je vais dormir.

Rhadmenthe ricana en réalisant que le ''et toi ?'' l'assimilait à un deuxième enfant et non pas à un deuxième protecteur. Mais il savait qu'une dispute entamée à cette heure ne ferait pas avancer leur relationnel …

Kanon commença à enlever ses vêtements trempés, sans aucune pudeur, alla s'essuyer dans la salle de bain puis revient toujours aussi nu se mettre en pyjama dans la chambre.

… et puis tout compte fait, bien qu'il soit rageant qu'ils se comprennent de travers, au delà de ça, il appréciait Kanon. Il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas pointer immédiatement ses faiblesses, sa défaite ou le manque d'efforts qu'il avait fourni en ayant pas la volonté de ce lever pendant plusieurs jours.

Comme Rhadamenthe le regardait, nu, Kanon stoppa son geste et lui rendit un regard entre l'étonnement et la provocation, mais Rhadamenthe ne le regardait pas dans les yeux et ne s'en rendit pas compte, pas plus qu'il n'avait conscience de l'indécence avec laquelle il le caressait des yeux.

_ Rhad' ? Désolé d'avoir essayé de t'étrangler, c'est peut être parce que j'étais fatigué ... … ou peut être que c'est parce que j'étais fatigué que j'ai pas réussi.

_ Tu fais toujours de l'humour noir ?

Rhad' sourit et chercha le regard de Kanon mais il bloqua sur une énorme cicatrice qui irradiait sur son torse, comme si une petite bombe avait explosée à l'intérieur de son cœur.

_ C'est la même que toi. … C'est bien ce que tu te demandais ?,

répondit Kanon en le voyant intéressé. Kanon voulait dire par là que c'était bien la cicatrice dont les contours se superposaient parfaitement sur celle que Rhadamenthe avait dans le dos. La blessure qu'il lui avait infligé en même temps qu'à lui même, quand il avait voulu faire exploser son cosmos. Les cicatrices étaient si profondes dans leurs chairs qu'elles ne pourraient sans doute jamais cicatriser complètement et disparaître … . Et puis on ne se remet pas comme d'une simple fracture d'une blessure infligée avec du cosmos, utiliser son cosmos est comparable à créer une réaction nucléaire: la matière est détruite en détruisant les noyaux des cellules qui la compose. Son corps se reconstituait mais ça lui demandait une énergie considérable. Kanon aussi avait douillé, mais il y avait maintenant une différence entre eux : Kanon avait son cosmos, alors que suite à la mort de l'incarnation d'Hades Rhadamenthe était un simple humain.

K_ Viens, je ne veux pas que tu me réveilles en entrant dans le lit après qu'il se soit bien réchauffé.

Kanon prit place lentement à côté de la petite fille qui dormait, il la regardait avec tendresse et fit glisser sa tête sur son épaule. Rhadamenthe secoua la tête d'un air gentiment réprobateur. Vraiment, les dragons des mers ne sont plus ce qu'ils devraient être, peut être lui non plus ne l'était il plus. Il n'avait plus envie de prendre l'avion pour l'Angleterre et de se retrouver seul. Lui le solitaire aurait prit goût à la compagnie ? Il se rendit compte qu'il avait trop changé pendant sa période de service chez Hades, il devait revoir son plan d'origine concernant son retour dans le monde des vivants.

_ Kanon … J'ai juste une question.

_ Encore ? Juste une alors.

_ Quand tu as décider de t'occuper d'elle, qu'est ce qui t'a donné envie de le faire ?

_ Alors là … C'est plutôt que ne pas le faire m'était impossible. … Mais j'en avais vraiment envie aussi, je sais pas pourquoi.

Après, Kanon avait éteint la lampe de chevet de son côté et Rhadamenthe l'avait imité, tout deux restaient couchés sur le dos l'un à côté de l'autre. Rhadamenthe se disait que non seulement Kanon ne parlait pas beaucoup mais qu'il avait vite fait de considérer qu'une conversation était finie et il avait envie de rire. Ils restaient raides et pensaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'endormir mais ils n'osaient pas non plus parler. Si ils s'étaient posés des questions comme « Comment tu t'en es sorti ? », « Qu'est ce que tu as fais depuis ? », « Qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire de ta vie maintenant ? », ils auraient montré un intérêt et une sollicitude pour l'autre qu'ils voulaient se retenir d'exprimer. Il leur suffisait de réfléchir cinq minutes pour se dire qu'il n'y avait rien de positif à retrouver un ancien ennemis, d'autant plus à lier une complicité avec lui. Ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre un danger. Rhadamenthe se sentait toujours lié à son dieu, Hades, et culpabilisait. Tout deux pensaient la même chose : « Si nous restons ensemble, mon passé me rattrapera. On nous trouvera et être trouvé ensemble augmentera ma trahison, je ne pourrais pas expliquer ça, je ne m'en sortirais pas. Je dois fuir, faire cesser cette situation au plus vite. »


	5. Chapter 5

_Saint Angel, arigatou gozaimasu ! Quand je reçois tes revews je suis toute excitée ^o^ ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Des lemons ... hum ... (huuuuum ^-^) bien sûr ! Quand j'ai commencé à penser à cette histoire j'ai seulement décidé d'obliger Rhad' et Kanon à prendre leur temps. C'était en partie dû à la présence de Sarah qui a amené une ambiance beaucoup moins sit-com et en partie dû au fait que j'ai été assez critiquée étant plus jeune pour avoir écris des choses quasi-pornographiques. Du coup j'ai eu envie d'écrire quelque chose de très romantique cette fois ci car malgré moi je réagis toujours à la provocation -_-"_

_Comment ais je pu laisser passer autant de temps . !? "En un battement de cil un jour est passé, c'est tellement triste."_

_J'avais pourtant prit de bonnes résolutions en commençant la publication . ! Byulroo byulroo . (c'est pas bien c'est pas bien) ! _

_Un mois ! Il s'est passé pleins de choses et notamment je me suis mise à connaître mes premiers mots de coréen (alors que c'est le japonais et le chinois que j'étudie normalement XD ) malheureusement c'était de l'anglais qu'il me fallait pour ce chapitre et vous allez voir que je suis une grosse anglophobe, je ne pense pas avoir réussi à faire des phrases en anglais qui sonnent très naturelles alors que justement elles le devraient. Mais je pense que comme ça même pour celles qui n'ont pas un bon niveau d'anglais vous pourraient comprendre sans soucis ^^" ! ( la fille qui se donnera toujours de bonnes raisons de rester nulle en anglais XD )_

_J'envie un peu Kanon et Rhad', ils se rapproche lentement, pourquoi ma vie sentimentale ne peut pas être comme ça ?_

* * *

_**C'est déjà presque le matin, un matin où je suis seul(e).  
[Même si] la tristesse se rapproche et se resserre autour de mon cœur, cette fois je la traverserai.**_

* * *

Rhadamenthe se réveilla et s'étira … enfin, il n'avait pas réussi à dormir profondément et il serait plus juste de dire que, remarquant les premières lueurs de l'aube, il avait décidé de se lever. Il se dit que son corps semblait bien réagir, qu'il était temps qu'il se lève et qu'il recommence à vivre pleinement. Il jeta un œil vers Kanon et la petite fille, il pensait les voir adorablement endormis tous les deux mais non, seul Kanon dormait encore. Elle, elle le regardait, il frissonna à l'idée qu'elle l'ait regardé ainsi toute la nuit à son insu. Il n'aurait pas été étonné qu'elle puisse voir dans le noir comme un chat. Le souvenir lointain de la Pandore toute petite qu'il avait servit jadis lui vient à l'esprit mais se raisonna bien vite : toutes les petites filles ne pouvaient pas être comme ça et dans le cas de Sarah ses yeux étaient complètement inoffensifs, ils étaient juste très grands et très bleus et certainement pas nyctalopes. Sans rien dire il se leva et s'habilla en ramassant par terre le pantalon que Kanon avait laissé traîner hier. Il était plus mince que Kanon et son pantalon lui tombait sur les hanches. Il fouilla l'armoire mais il n'y avait que de vielles choses et il dut se contenter d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt noir qui ne l'était plus depuis déjà longtemps.

_ Tu vas où ? Je viens avec toi !

_ Je vais me doucher …

_ Moi aussi !

_ … Certainement pas.

_ Hein … mais … avec Kanon …

_ Kanon est d'accord pour tout et n'importe quoi, moi pas.

Il avait décidé de s'enfermer un long moment dans la salle de bains pour faire le point en profitant du sommeil de Kanon. Chez Hades, contrairement au sanctuaire, on ne jouait pas à vivre comme dans l'antiquité sous prétexte de sainteté, aussi à chaque geste qu'il devait faire il se disait « Oh my god, qu'est ce que cette vieille chose ? Ça fonctionne encore ? ». Après avoir laissé l'eau chaude couler douloureusement sur son dos jusqu'à être complètement habitué à cette sensation, il sorti de la baignoire et se plaça en face du miroir, il commença à faire le point sur ses blessures, ou plutôt ses cicatrices. Il se sentait comme s'il redécouvrait complètement son corps et devait s'habituer à ce qu'il soit le sien. Il alla jusqu'à démonter une des petite porte de l'armoire à pharmacie, vide, constata t-il, pour pouvoir voir son dos par un jeu de double reflets. Il voulait encore la voir, la blessure qu'il regardait hier sur le torse de Kanon. La regarder sur Kanon ou sur lui même c'était exactement la même image. En la voyant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un lien direct avait été crée entre leurs deux cœurs, un lien large comme une autoroute sur laquelle ils ne pouvaient plus couper le trafic, toute sorte de sentiments circulaient entre eux qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Ce lien faisait désormais partie intégrante de son nouveau métabolisme. Pendant qu'il le croyait inconscient, Kanon avait regardé sa blessure et s'était demandé avec inquiétude s'il allait se venger. Se venger ? Pour la blessure ? Ça serait n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi ... D'ailleurs pourquoi s'étaient ils battus déjà ? Lui, il ne s'était pas battu pour une cause mais à cause de ses sentiments pour cet homme, ce dieu, Hades. À cause de la façon dont ses propres sentiments étaient entrés en résonance avec ceux qu'incarnait Hades, ils étaient si semblables de cœur, Hades lui apportait les réponses qu'il cherchait comme les cherchent tous les jeunes hommes. Alors il s'était battu pour lui de toute son âme, dans la recherche d'une transcendance … d'un accomplissement de … quelque chose … ça lui paraissait si incohérent … maintenant … Il remit la porte de l'armoire à pharmacie sur ses gonds et ferma les yeux en s'enroulant dans une grande serviette, c'était agréable.

Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus permis de vraiment fermer les yeux, les souvenirs le submergèrent encore. Pandore, la voix déjà désagréable de Pandore jeune : _« Tu es un élu, un __serviteur d'Hades, en tant que réincarnation actuelle de Rhadamenthe, qui régna il y a longtemps __sur la Crète. Peut être que tu ne sais pas que cet homme illustre, dont on dit qu'il serait le fils de Zeus, séduit Hades en rendant la justice avec impartialité et rigueur et obtiens après sa mort le dernier siège des trois juges des enfers. Le moment venu tu l'obtiendras à ton tour et tu te battras pour celui qui est devenu ton dieu en t'offrant cet honneur: Hades. Pour l'instant Hades te laisse vivre sous la lumière du soleil. Tâche d'apprécier sa bonté à sa juste valeur. Un jour je reviendrai te voir, je sais que tu me crois, tu sauras naturellement ce que tu dois faire ne t'inquiètes pas. » _telle une déformation spacio-temporelle. Quel âge avait il ?

Encore l'âge de s'amuser seul avec un ballon mais il lui semblait se souvenir qu'il était déjà à la recherche de quelque chose. C'est pourquoi il n'avait eu aucune réticence, il y avait cru, et il avait continué d'y croire, l'adolescence venant il aurait cru en n'importe quoi tant que c'était une possibilité d'échapper à ce monde. Pour lui c'était l'évidence même, c'était une épreuve ordalique qui lui était soumise par les dieux eux mêmes, dès le début il avait comprit qu'il ne pourrait aller de l'avant sans l'avoir traversée. Et maintenant, pourrait il aller de l'avant ?

Avait il de la culpabilité ?

Pourquoi n'aurait il pas dû y trouver du plaisir ? Eh bien oui, il avait aimé être le chef, être respecté, être fort et même mourir tué par un adversaire du niveau de Kanon. C'est bizarre d'être passé aussi proche de la mort, tellement proche qu'il avait bien l'impression de se souvenir d'être mort. Voilà peut être pourquoi il comptait ses cicatrices.

Fermer les yeux et se replier complètement sur soi, en perdant conscience de se qui se passe à quelques mètres seulement autour de soi, ne pas avoir peur et puis abandonner un moment son corps là où il est.

Pourquoi lui ? Il ne savait pas et ça aurait été vains de chercher la réponse. Pourquoi chacun d'entre eux ? Aucun d'eux ne le savait, sans doute.

Lâcher prise.

Est-ce qu'il n'était plus rien ? Il avait peur que sa vie soit désormais inutile. Mais elle lui appartenait cette vie !

Il respira profondément, ouvrit les yeux … l'image dans le miroir était loin d'être embarrassante, assurément pourquoi serait ce difficile de vivre dorénavant tel qu'il était ?

En sortant de la salle de bains, il sourit quand il entendit :

_ Il faut déjeuner, maintenant !

_ Moi aussi j'ai faim.

Kanon dort toujours ?

_Oui.

_ Ça te fait quel âge, petite puce ?

_ Six ! Pourquoi tu dis que je suis une puce ?

_ Où que je regarde tu sautes toujours devant moi.

En se levant, Kanon tendit l'oreille pour écouter Sasa et Rhad' qui s'étaient levés avant lui, ils devaient être dans la cuisine. Un moment mignon et amusant, plutôt que de les rejoindre tout de suite il avait envie de les épier un peu.

L'ex juge des enfers essayait de préparer un petit déjeuner et accusait la rusticité de la cuisine de ses échecs.

_ Oh fuck ! It's smell of burning … Whore of oven of shit ...

Rhad' engouffrait ses toasts brûlés, ils n'étaient pas chics mais ils devaient sans doute être nourrissant quand même. Depuis qu'il était sorti de sa léthargie il avait tellement faim qu'il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais connu la faim avant.

_ You're disgusting.

_ Sorry ?

C'était Sarah qui lui avait répondu en anglais, aussi laconique qu'elle l'était en grec.

_ You're speack english ?

Se rendant compte qu'elle s'était trahit, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et se retrouva en un rien de temps au bord des larmes. Kanon vient rapidement la rejoindre, elle se cacha contre lui.

_ Elle vient pas de Rodorio, ta gamine.

_ Sucks ! Shut up ! I hate you !

Elle se tourna vers Kanon et enfouit son visage contre son torse, décidée, apparemment, à ne plus jamais parler si besoin en était.

Kanon appela Rhadamenthe du regard : sa Sasa se mettait à parler une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui semblait être la langue d'origine de l'ex spectre. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. « Qu'est ce que tu as fais à ma fille ? » l'accusait il du regard.

_ Elle dit que j'aurais mieux fait de fermer ma gueule.

Traduisit il elliptiquement pour Kaon.

_ … Mais c'est vrai : elle ne vient pas d'ici. … Kanon, elle est blonde, elle a les yeux bleus : elle n'est pas grecque. Elle parle un grec ancien académique en plus, c'est évident qu'elle a un lien avec le sanctuaire !

Rhadamenthe eu un élan de colère contre lui même de ne pas avoir été choqué plus tôt par cette évidence : la gamine avait reçut un enseignement spécial pour servir un dieu, et c'était plus que probablement Athéna.

Sarah _ Kanon déteste le sanctuaire !

Elle jeta sa phrase brève a la figure de Rhadamenthe en le fixant avec une intensité qui lui parut d'autant plus impressionnante qu'elle était comparable à celle des yeux de Kanon.

La voix nouée, elle n'aurait pas put en dire plus. En colère, elle se dégagea des bras de Kanon et couru s'enfermer dans la chambre. Kanon se précipita dehors pour la rejoindre par la porte fenêtre mais Sarah, intelligente, avec déjà fermé les volets. Rhadamenthe n'avait aucune intention de faire appel à son intelligence stratégique pour contrer une gamine de six ans et s'assura seulement que la porte serait facile à défoncer si il le fallait.

Kanon _ Ce n'est pas grave si tu as menti ! Et puis je ne déteste pas le sanctuaire.

Pas de réponse.

Il se dit qu'il avait été stupide. Pourquoi partait il du principe que le spectre avait raison ? Même si il le pensait il regrettait d'avoir été si prompt à parler de mensonges. Pourquoi était il incapable de réfléchir avant d'agir ? Bien que les reproches qu'il s'adressaient soient réels il ne s'en tourna pas moins vivement vers Rhadamenthe pour lui communiquer ce qu'il ressentait sans réfléchir davantage.

Kanon_ Putain, tu pouvais pas en parler avec plus de tact ?! C'est normal qu'elle le prenne mal ! Tu as calculé comment tu parles d'elle ?!

R_ Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?! J'ai juste souligné une évidence ! Tu crois que ton problème c'est qu'elle te fasse la gueule ?! C'est plutôt qu'au sanctuaire ils ne peuvent pas ignorer où elle se trouve ! Ils t'ont bien eu !

K_ Ça c'est MON problème !

R_ Tu as plutôt l'air de t'en foutre ! Qu'est ce que tu sais, qu'est ce que je dois savoir, pourquoi tu joues cette mascarade de vie normale ?!

K_ Ma vie n'est pas une mascarade !

R_ Ne fais pas semblant que tu ne comprends pas !

K_ … Mais je ne fais pas semblant. Qu'est ce qui a l'air faux ici ? Tu crois qu'il est impossible que j'aime vraiment Sarah ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu devrais savoir d'autre.

Rhadamenthe se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira plusieurs fois.

_ Si tu es sincère, c'est encore pire. … Qu'est ce que tu sais d'autre sur elle ? Vraiment rien ?

_ Pourquoi tu poses autant de questions ?

_ Parce que je me sens vraiment impliqué moi aussi.

_ '' Vraiment impliqué '' ça veut dire quoi concrètement ? Depuis le début cette affaire ne te regarde absolument pas, et encore moins si Sarah est du sanctuaire.

_ C'est ton affaire personnelle hein ? Et tu comptes bien ne laisser personne interférer …

Comme Kanon ne répondait pas, Rhadamenthe ajouta :

_ Je t'ai pas mal cerné tu vois.

Il plongea son regard comme directement dans l'âme de Kanon, comme il le faisait quand il jugeait les âmes damnées. L'ex dragon se laissa pénétrer par ce regard violent sans s'en plaindre. Rhadamenthe eut l'impression qu'il souhaitait être jugé.

K_ Et même. Si le sanctuaire sait pour le moment il ne se manifeste pas. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ?

R_ Ne me dis pas que tu renoncerais à la liberté pour une gamine que tu ne connais pas.

K_ … Si c'est la liberté que tu veux, vas y. Qu'est ce qui te retient ? Vas à Athènes, prends l'avion, retourne en Angleterre.

Comme c'était exactement ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avant de changer complètement d'avis presque à son insu, se trouvant finalement au moment fatidique où il était forcé de reconnaître la réalité et la force de son attachement pour l'enfant et son père adoptif, il se trouva réduit au silence.

Dans le silence, chacun à un bout de la pièce, Kanon assit sur le bord de la fenêtre, Rhadamenthe le regardant, tous les deux tachaient de se poser les bonnes questions tout en étant conscients d'être incapables de vraiment réfléchir. C'est parce que leurs sentiments étaient en trains de grandir, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que se regarder, regarder leur propre cœur et se rendre compte. Ce silence prit la forme d'une sorte d'être malin, informe, dont la propriété était de pouvoir s'expanser hors de tout contrôle. Plusieurs fois ils tentaient de le stopper avec un ''hum'', ou un ''euh'' mais à chaque fois le silence continuait son expansion. Il constatait à quel point il leur était difficile de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre [autant qu'ils le voudraient].

Sous les yeux du juge, Kanon se contracta comme un animal dans un sursaut instinctif face au danger.

_ Elle a pleuré, non ?

En imaginant avoir entendu sa fille pleurer il couru à la porte de la chambre et la démit de ses gonds à coup d'épaule, aussi simplement et naturellement qu'on eu abaissé la poignée d'une porte ouverte. Il se coucha à côté d'elle sur le lit. En effet elle pleurait. Il s'excusa de ne pas avoir ouvert la porte tout de suite, peut être attendait elle ça de sa part, il était bête.

Rhadamenthe les entendit échanger diverses promesses en chuchotant.

Il ne savait pas si il avait peur ou bien quel sentiment faisait battre son cœur à la chamade. Cet homme … il était d'ors et déjà engagé dans un combat contre les dieux, dans lequel il avait à perdre tout ce qui lui restait, par amour pour une petite fille qui n'était même pas l'enfant de quelqu'un. Voilà donc le genre d'homme qu'était Kanon. Pas étonnant que sa vie ait été une succession de batailles perdues.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure Kanon revient vers lui et lui annonça en souriant d'un air un peu embarrassé qu'ils allaient aller à la mer. Sarah ne pleurait plus.

_ On va souvent à la mer le dimanche, tu penses que tu peux marcher jusque là bas ?

_ Bien sûr ! Arrête de me traiter comme un mourant.

Voilà, il rentrait dans leur quotidien, c'était une sensation chaleureuse.

« Bien que l'eau soit froide ceux deux là semblaient s'en foutre. Il enlevèrent leurs chaussures et Kanon attacha à ses chevilles avec une corde un vieux pneu qu'il avait dû coincer là pour le retrouver à chaque fois qu'ils venaient. Kanon courrait en suivant le bord de l'eau, le pneu se remplissait d'eau et de sable et créait une résistance qui faisait de sa course un entraînement difficile. Sarah essayait de se maintenir assise sur le pneu, elle riait beaucoup autant quand elle y arrivait que quand elle tombait. Alors elle courrait après lui et arrivait parfois à rattraper le pneu. Je pensais que Kanon ne la grondait jamais mais quand elle restait derrière et qu'il devait s'arrêter pour elle, il lui disait d'un ton sévère de se tenir ou de ne pas se laisser surprendre par les secousses. Sarah y semblait habituée et hochait la tête d'un air résolu.

Kanon a fini par se laisser tomber dans l'eau.

_ Non ! Non ! Non ! Continu !

_ Tu n'es pas fatiguée ?

_ Pas du tout !

_ Jusqu'où tu penses encore pouvoir tenir ?

Comme elle lui proposait des objectifs trop audacieux il a mimé une trop grande fatigue jusqu'à ce qu'elle propose quelque chose qu'il a accepté. Il lui a encore fait faire un tour en pneu jusque là puis ils sont revenu, il a rangé son pneu et sa corde au même endroit pendant que Sarah courrait déjà vers le sac dont elle a sorti un tupperware contenant des gâteaux.

Elle m'en tendit un avec un air radieux. Une fatigue saine la faisait sembler plus épanouie et heureuse, Kanon aussi.

S_ … Je suis contente que tu parles anglais. Je croyais que j'avais inventé moi même cette langue et j'avais peur … d'être folle.

R_ Mais comment peut on croire une chose pareille ?!

S_ Parce que personne ne la parle. Parlait. Avant. It's just, it's cool to can speak easily with you if I'm tired. Realy, I like speak Kanon's language but just some points are difficults.

K_ Je t'avais dit qu'elle est amnésique.

R_ Au point de ne pas se rappeler avoir déjà entendu des gens parler anglais ?

K_ Je vois où tu veux en venir mais non : ce n'est pas une technique de manipulation mentale. Si une attaque avait été portée sur elle je le saurais, je suis quand même capable de sentir ce genre de choses.

R_ Je te crois, j'essaye seulement d'avancer des hypothèses.

K _ La prochaine fois c'est Rhad' qui te fait sauter sur le pneu.

Il s'est étendu sur le sable, les bras en croix en respirant profondément. Il ne faisait plus rayonner son cosmos mais cette force circulait sans doute doucement et harmonieusement dans son corps comme un dragon endormi. Si il devait se battre, il aurait encore de la force à déployer.

_ D'accord. Tu crois que je peux tenir plus longtemps que Kanon ?

_ Nan.

A cette réponse brève et franche, un rire a fait vibrer les muscles de Kanon d'une façon hypnotique. J'eus l'impression qu'il regardait les cicatrices qui trouent encore mes mains et mes bras et que c'était la cause des expressions qui s'enchaînèrent sur son visage. Est-ce qu'il était peiné pour moi ? Est-ce que je pouvais penser qu'il m'approuvait ?

Sur le chemin du retour une douceur qui nous surprenait et nous rendait timide nous enveloppait, même Sarah a semblé s'en rendre compte. »

…

* * *

…

K_ Déjà couché ? … Tu es fatigué ? Ne te force pas à rester éveillé. Tu es un peu convalescent.

R_ Rien de tout ça, en fait je t'attendais.

K_ Au lit ?

Kanon me gratifia d'un de ses magnifiques sourires moqueurs.

R_ … Pas ce genre de choses non. Je voulais te parler. J'ai besoin d'aller à Athènes. Je pensais y aller demain.

K_ Ah … … Tu comptes y rester longtemps ?

R_ La journée … qu'est ce que tu vas encore imaginé ? J'ai pas mal d'achats à faire, un PC, une voiture, des fringues … des choses dont on a besoin pour vivre ici.

K_ Ah ! Du shopping ! Je croyais que tu voulais t'y installer !

R_ … Tu me foutrais dehors ?

K_ Pas du tout ! C'est très bien alors, tu fais l'aller retour dans la journée, d'accord.

Kanon éteignit la lampe de chevet pour cacher rapidement l'angoisse qui l'avait saisit en croyant perdre son compagnon. Il se pelotonna sous la couverture mais se raidit en réponse instinctive à Rhadamenthe qui semblait lui dire « je suis face à un ennemis ». Il sentait un inquiétant cosmos se développer … un cosmos ?!

K_ Rhad' ? … Je sens ton cosmos. … Qu'est ce qui se passe ? … C-calme toi ! Regardes : Sasa y réagit. … Fais juste un effort pour te calmer !…

En effet la petite fille semblait souffrir dans son sommeil.

« Pourquoi Kanon réagissait au quart de tour avec elle ? Il la comprenait alors qu'elle ne s'exprimait presque pas et s'excusait encore de ne pas la comprendre assez. Si seulement elle n'existait pas, il n'y aurait rien entre nous deux dans ce lit ! … Euh … » Quelle pensée absurde.

Au moins ça l'avait calmé.

Kanon lui parlait, il n'avait pas écouté le début.

_ … C'est peut être simplement parce que tu as repris des forces. J'ai dû me tromper, j'avais cru que tu avais perdu ton cosmos mais j'ai dû me tromper. … Et je ne t'ai pas dit que tu nous dérangeais.

L'ex spectre, calmé, fronçait les sourcils comme autrefois dans son bureau de juge des enfers. Il aurait dû perdre son cosmos puisque Hades avait été chassé de son incarnation, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi la puissance divine de Rhadamenthe s'était elle ranimée ? Ça n'était pas du tout prévu.

R_ … Je voulais que tu m'accompagnes demain à Athènes parce que je ne pourrais pas surveiller Sarah tout en faisant mes achats et que ça me fait chier que tu la confie à cette fille, Aoi, pendant que tu seras encore en trains de travailler. Prend ta journée pour ta fille puisque tu tiens tant à elle.

Depuis qu'il sortait un peu dans le village il s'était rendu compte d'une chose : si les filles avaient renoncé à mettre le grappin sur Kanon c'est parce que l'une d'elles s'étaient occupée de les en convaincre. Apparemment elle n'était que la sœur d'un type insignifiant qui avait aidé Kanon et avec qui il gardait une accointance qui prenait des formes amicales sans être une amitié véritable. Kanon n'avait rien dit à ses gens de sa véritable identité et de son passé, il ne cherchait pas à passer du temps avec eux pendant ses jours de congés, mais avant l'arrivée de Rhadamenthe il avait déjà confier Sarah à cette fille et à cause de ça elle se sentait presque mariée avec Kanon. Rhadamenthe justifiait sa jalousie en argumentant qu'elle ne serait pas capable d'aider Kanon quand les problèmes avec les dieux commenceraient, elle n'avait rien à faire dans cette histoire. Alors que lui si !

K_ Tu vas m'amener à Athènes ? Avec Sasa ?

R_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'étonnant à ça ?

K_ Absolument tout ce que je peux imaginer que ça implique est étonnant.

R_ C'est à dire ? Je serais curieux de savoir ce qui se passe dans l'imagination d'un type comme toi.

K_ Tu t'inquiètes pour Sasa. … Et tu acceptes de m'avoir dans les pattes alors que tu pourrais partir seul. … Est ce que … tu m'- ''m'apprécie'', un peu ?

Rhad' se contenta de rire en se glissant aussi sous la couverture.

R_ Il y a même des jeunes filles vierges qui n'ont pas l'imagination aussi timide que toi. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment te prendre.

K_ Tu t'y connais en filles toi ?

R_ Ça c'est bas. Si je manquais autant d'honneur que toi je pourrais te retourner cette insinuation.

K_ Je pourrais t'en raconter des choses à ce sujet. Tu ne pourrais même pas juger si c'est crédible.

R_ Alors, tu es vierge ou pas ?

K_ Non !

répondit Kanon avec un air estomaqué.

R_ C'était une fille ?

K_ Pourquoi ça n'aurait pas été une fille ?

R_ Peu crédible : tu étais au sanctuaire quand tu étais ado. Ils avaient l'air d'être plutôt stricts non ? Comment aurais tu rencontré une fille ?

K_ Oui, c'est déprimant de s'en souvenir.

Il cacha son visage dans son oreiller.

_ Ça ne nous empêchait pas d'avoir des histoires entre nous.

R_ C'était un des douze alors ?

Kanon hésita et fit signe que oui. Rhadamenthe sourit, heureux de sa découverte. Avant de s'endormir il imagina un jeune Kanon de quatorze – quinze ans ayant maladroitement sa première expérience sexuelle avec un garçon.

Une très bonne stratégie d'évitement pour ne pas penser au cosmos qui réchauffait son corps comme avant et à tout ce que cette force divine en lui signifiait.


	6. Chapter 6

_****J'ai été incroyablement longue à poster ce chapitre ._

_C'est que ce chapitre 6 m'a posé pas mal de problèmes ... il est trop long, trop sérieux ... quand je l'ai écrit je voulais parler de choses que j'avais sur le coeur qui n'ont absolument rien à voir avec Saint Seiya. En me relisant je me suis dis "ce n'est pas possible", j'ai pensé à sauter purement et simplement ce chapitre ^^" mais ça n'était pas possible non plus car sauter un chapitre aurait amené des incohérences par la suite._

_Pour compenser je poste le chapitre 7 en même temps. Comme il est plus léger ça contrebalance (?) En fait, ceux qui préfèrent juste lire du yaoi peuvent sauter ce chapitre, je crois que sauter des pages fait parti des 10 droits inaliénables du lecteur proclamés par Daniel Pennac ^^_

* * *

_**Combien est-ce que tu m'aimes ?**_

_**Que sais-tu à présent de mes sentiments et mon caractère ?**_

* * *

Maintenant, dans le noir, il pensait au temps où il avait cru qu'il était libre et où il avait commencé à rêver, à peine une après midi sur la plage, maintenant il ne rêvait plus.

Comment se sentait il sans son cosmos déjà ? Si fragile, si vulnérable, c'était détestable. Par rapport à sa faiblesse le monde paraissait si grand … pourquoi avait il haït cette sensation, ça n'était pas si désagréable, ne pourrait on pas prolonger, ne pas retourner tout de suite aux enfers ? C'est à dire juste voir ce qui serait possible, quelle pourrait être sa vie si il ne la vivait que pour lui même, que serait il capable de faire ?

Rhadamenthe gardait dans le demi sommeil une conscience aiguë de la présence de Kanon en face de lui et de la petite fille entre eux, du décor désuet de la chambre qui lui semblait être un décor factice de cinéma. Et du sanctuaire au dessus d'eux, comme une épée de Damoclès. Régulièrement ils ne parvenaient plus à rester immobiles, ils s'agitaient sur le matelas en révélant qu'ils ne dormaient pas et commençaient à chuchoter.

S'il n'avaient pas envie de dormir alors autant ne pas dormir.

C'est en se réveillant en sursaut qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait dormit et même rêvé, des rêves angoissés. Immédiatement il chercha à savoir où était Kanon et se détendit en sentant sa présence dans la cuisine. Il ne savait plus où il en était, dans son rêve il était le Rhadamenthe habituel, il était aux enfers et avait dut juger des âmes toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres en prenant un air cool devant ce défilé d'atrocités … bon en fait la réalité de son travail n'était pas si horrible que ça, c'était juste un cauchemar.

En général il n'aimait pas être observé, il avait besoins d'être seul pour se détendre, se reposer ou juste réfléchir, à cause de son caractère fier qui ne supportait pas d'être prit en défaut, il travaillait toujours seul. Sauf qu'en ce moment la solitude l'angoissait, c'était tout à fait l'inverse de ce qu'il ressentait d'habitude. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Même le fait que Kanon ait dut ressentir son cosmos agité et troublé pendant qu'il rêvait ne lui semblait pas quelque chose de très gênant. Finalement, de quel côté se trouvait la réalité ?

_ Il reste du café ?

_ Ouais.

Kanon lui indiqua l'emplacement de la cafetière d'un mouvement de tête. Puis, comme s'il changeait d'avis il se leva pour le servir et posa ses mains sur ses épaules en passant derrière lui, Rhadamenthe qui ne put se retenir de tressaillir.

_ Tu as mal dormi ? J'étais presque sur le point d'aller te réveiller.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu t'ennuies sans moi ? On a un truc à faire ?

_ Ben, on va à Athènes … Comme tu le voulais… Tu es sûr que ça va ?

_ Ça va ! J'ai mal dormi, n'en fais pas tout un plat ! … Tu sais, je vais passer l'examen du barreau. J'ai grandement le niveau, il suffit de régler quelques problèmes administratifs de diplômes. J'ai pensé à ça cette nuit.

_ Ah bon. Tu n'as ''_vraiment''_ pas dû très bien dormir. … Voilà qui va te changer de ton travail aux enfers.

Kanon lui dit cela en lui souriant d'un air moqueur.

_ C'est ce que je veux !

Rhadamenthe était un peu en colère que Kanon ne le comprenne pas : il voulait se battre avec stratégie pour conserver sa liberté nouvelle, même si il devait aussi reprendre sa place auprès d'Hades. Et c'était en grande partie pour Kanon qu'il le voulait, il y avait réfléchi sérieusement et était persuadé que c'était la seule solution pour qu'ils puissent continuer la relation qui se tissait entre eux.

_ Pas la peine de bouder. … Bon, je vais dire à Aoi qu'on y va.

Rhadamenthe ressenti un pic de jalousie si terrible qu'il en eu des sueurs froides quand les mains chaudes de Kanon quittèrent brusquement ses épaules après qu'il eu prononcé le nom de cette fille.

… Est ce qu'il n'avait pas dit clairement hier qu'il ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça ? Néanmoins elle (ou plutôt son frère) avait une voiture. Si il voulait aller à Athènes sans utiliser une grande quantité de cosmos et alerter immédiatement le sanctuaire, la voiture était bien la seule solution.

Il aurait préféré se débarrasser de tout le monde pour vivre seul ce temps précieux avec lui.

Kanon frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse.

_ Nyaaaaaaah ! [ Ceci est un cri de joie typiquement féminin qui veut rien dire. ]

Il s'était habitué à la personnalité de la jeune fille et à son aspect insaisissable [pour lui]. Elle lui parla de ''son ami'', c'est à dire Rhadamenthe, d'à quel point elle s'était inquiétée pour lui, et donc pour Kanon. Elle lui posa pleins de questions dont elle développa elle même les réponses d'après les grognements qu'elle obtenait de sa part. En Aoi-vision, la lumière du jour dans le cadre de la porte derrière Kanon émanait de Kanon lui même.

Évidement elle était folle de joie. En la voyant si heureuse Rhadamenthe eu envie de lui coller une baffe mais malheureusement il n'avait aucune raison valable de le faire. Cette fille était mignonne et serviable et c'est grâce à sa voiture qu'il n'était pas coincé dans ce trou paumé. Kanon avait tout l'air de l'apprécier réellement. Penché vers elle, il lui parlait avec un sourire enjôleur.

Kanon _ Tu sais conduire ?

Rhad' bougonna

_ Évidemment !

Mais c'était à la fille que Kanon posait la question. ''Oui'' répondit elle timidement.

_ Eh bien alors, installe toi au volant !

_ Moi ?

_ On peut pas savoir tout faire.

_ Vous ne savez pas conduire ?

_ Qu'est ce que je viens de vous dire ?

_ Hihihihihihihihihihi

_ MOI je sais conduire.

_ … Tu n'es pas encore assez remis.

Bon, comme on ne lui laissait pas le choix il monta à l'arrière comme les enfants. Il était en colère mais tâchait de ne pas le montrer. Le paysage ne défilait pas assez vite à son goût.

_ Qu'est ce qui ya microbe ?

_ Chuuut. Ne le dit pas aux autres.

_ Tu as peur en voiture ?

_ Non ! … Pas vraiment, mais ça me fait repenser à des choses.

Kanon et Aoi, à l'avant, étaient en train de discuter. Avec le bruit de la route on ne s'entendait pas dans la décapotable, à moins de se parler pratiquement à l'oreille. Les cheveux longs des deux énergumènes devant volaient en arrière alors Rhadamenthe s'était assis sur le dossier de la banquette pour y échapper. Il hissa la petite sur ses genoux. En la tenant assez fermement, pour la rassurer, il la senti se détendre petit à petit. Cette sensation agréable de protéger quelqu'un, dire qu'il l'avait recherché auprès d'Hades …

_ On va arriver sur la départementale ! Il va falloir que vous vous asseyiez correctement et que vous boucliez vos ceintures !

_ Il va falloir que vous cessiez de draguer Kanon et que vous reportiez votre attention sur la route !

Lui répondit il sur un ton acerbe en scrutant la réaction de Kanon.

A son grand dam Kanon adressa à Aoi un sourire en secouant la tête ''il dit n'importe quoi'', sa mimique lui donnait un air tellement mignon et innocent que la jeune fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Soit Kanon la draguait réellement, et ça Rhadamenthe avait du mal à y croire (à l'accepter), soit il pensait qu'elle ne le draguait pas, qu'elle se montrait juste amicale … Rhadamenthe avait encore plus de mal à croire qu'il puise être aussi con. Le gars qui est devenu célèbre pour avoir mener Poséidon en bateau ne voyait pas qu'une fille le prenait dans ses filets ?

Le spectacle de cette fille draguant Kanon maladroitement (ou adroitement justement?) l'énervait prodigieusement néanmoins il s'assit correctement et boucla la ceinture de sécurité sur Sarah et lui.

Pendant la suite du trajet, qui fut beaucoup plus silencieuse avec le toit en tissus de la décapotable fermé, Aoi reporta son attention sur lui. Façon de plaire à Kanon en s'intéressant à son ami. Évidement elle lui posa des questions sur son passé, des questions innocentes, souvent banales, auxquelles il était bien embêté pour répondre. Heureusement elle s'était mise à regarder la route alors Kanon put se retourner vers lui pour qu'ils accordent leurs violons, ils plongea ses yeux dans les siens et ils se comprenaient comme si ils avaient vécu ensemble toute leur vie, mais Kanon ne tarda pas à lui en demander plus. Rhadamenthe était très rassuré de constater que Kanon ne faisait pas totalement confiance à Aoi. Quelque part cette complicité avec lui, tous les deux ligués contre elle, contre le reste du monde, l'emplissait d'aise et c'est pour ça qu'il le laissa utiliser le Genro mao ken. Ils s'accordait tous deux une confiance énorme, celle que Rhadamenthe se laisse pénétrer par le pouvoir de Kanon sans s'affoler, en gardant son propre cosmos parfaitement calme, alors qu'il avait Sarah contre lui. Si son cosmos augmentait brusquement pour se défendre, pour elle se serait comme si son poids était multiplié par dix. Il avait bien comprit que pour Kanon elle était la nouvelle prunelle de ses yeux, c'est cette petite fille qui avait soufflé dans son cœur une nouvelle volonté de vivre. Kanon savait qu'il en demandait beaucoup à Rhadamenthe, c'est loin d'être évident de laisser le Genro mao ken pénétrer son esprit, sans savoir si avec il n'allait pas lire des pensées intimes, rien ne prouvait à Rhadamenthe qu'il n'irait pas jusque là ou même que telle n'était pas son intention dès le départ. Pendant tout le temps où il restait en communication avec lui de cette façon, à tout moment Rhadamenthe pouvait douter et le repousser en enflammant son cosmos. Kanon savait pour avoir déjà essayé de le faire subir à son frère que même en ayant donné son accord, l'expérience était assez angoissante pour que son instinct puisse dire ''STOP'', que son cosmos s'enflamme … Kanon pariait leurs vies à tous sur le fait que Rhadamenthe accepterait sa présence en lui mieux que n'en avait été capable son propre jumeau.

Ils parlaient distraitement avec Aoi, développant grâce à elle leur mensonge petit à petit, s'amusant de cette complicité et en même temps dans chacune de leur profondes inspirations synchrones ils se disaient « je te fais totalement confiance, la plus grande confiance que j'ai jamais faite à personne et cela si soudainement, sans qu'on en ait parlé, … merci ».

Prit par leur expérience, ils ne firent pas trop attention à où Aoi les amenait.

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'on fou à Kolonaki ?

_ …

_ Eh bien, c'est Athènes !

_ …

_ J'ai l'air d'avoir l'âme d'un touriste ?! Je suis venu pour acheter une voiture et un PC !

Il sentait ça mal barré pour sa voiture et son PC … Son niveau de colère ré-augmenta d'un coup à un niveau presque critique mais à sa propre surprise il se retenait de foutre une baffe au couple niais que formait Kanon et Aoi … la petite ne cessait de le regarder lui, comme si elle avait comprit qu'il se passait un truc entre les deux autres adultes, c'était gênant. Comme il se faisait chier profondément il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'encore retourner ses idées dans sa tête.

Sarah ? Où elle est … elle est restée en arrière ?

_ Sarah ? … SARAH !?

Il était un peu distrait, ils étaient tous un peu distraits. Aoi était amoureuse, sans doute savait elle au fond d'elle que ce n'était qu'une sortie d'une journée que Kanon lui offrait, mais une journée quand on rêve ça peut paraître très long, en rêve en quelques secondes il peut se passer énormément de choses. Elle ne savait pas ce que Kanon pouvait penser, elle espérait qu'il ne se rende pas compte qu'elle était en trains de rêver, un rêve c'est intime, ce serait gênant d'être surprit en flagrant délit de rêve éveillé. Quand à Rhadamenthe il savait bien ce que cette greluche d'Aoi s'imaginait, mais il aurait donné cher pour savoir si Kanon la suivait dans son délire ou pas, que pensait il pendant qu'il marchait à côté d'une fille qui l'imaginait en prince charmant ? Et ce que c'était agréable ? Est ce qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte ?

Toujours est il qu'ils étaient tous bien dans la lune.

_ Depuis quand ex-ac-te-ment tu ne l'as plus vu?!

_ Je sais pas. … Quand j'ai crié son nom plus fort ? J'en sais rien putain ! Ça fait peut être cinq minutes …

_ Je suis désolée, désolée …

Aoi pleurait sans rien faire.

Ils avaient perdu Sarah. Ils avaient choisi un samedi, la foule était plutôt dense. Ils s'en voulaient tous mutuellement. En se jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil ils scrutaient les environs à travers la foule en se raisonnant : elle ne devait pas être loin, elle ne pouvait pas être loin.

Ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus l'un de l'autre, partant dans des directions différentes pour la retrouver, seule Aoi restait sur place sans se décider. Elle se sentait un peu indécente à participer aux recherches juste pour partager quelque chose d'excitant avec son prince charmant et elle culpabilisait d'attendre sans rien faire, donc elle regardait autour d'elle sans conviction.

_ Sarah ! Arg, Kanon !

Rhadamenthe l'aperçut et cria le nom de Kanon pour l'alerter dans cette direction, puis fondit sur la petite qu'il attrapa par le bras avant de lui en coller une.

Kanon le vit abattre sa main une première fois sur elle et n'eut pas de mots pour expliquer ce qu'il ressenti, le vide, peut être cet étonnement mêlé d'effroi qu'on ressentirait probablement en assistant soudainement à la fin du monde. En bousculant la foule il arriva à leur hauteur et saisi violemment son poignet pour l'arrêter, persuadé qu'il avait l'intention de la frapper encore.

_ Qu'est ce qui te prends ?!

Kanon lui avait hurlé dessus, Rhadamenthe avait juste l'air surprit, « toi qu'est ce qui te prend » semblait il penser. Sarah voulait se défaire du bras qui la retenait mais la poigne était trop forte. Incapable de trouver des mots, Kanon le força à la lâcher en lui tordant le bras. Rhadamenthe ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait la rendre à Kanon, c'était aussi un peu sa fille cette petite, il aurait aimé que Kanon le reconnaisse.

_ Lâche là. _*sinon je te tue immédiatement*_

Tous les deux étaient assez intelligents pour savoir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se battre, à moins d'être résolus à détruire Athènes. Et que d'autre part, se battre sans y mettre toute sa force n'aurait aucun sens. Dans un accord tacite ils renoncèrent et baissèrent leur garde mais mirent dans leurs regards toute la rancune et toute la déception qu'ils pouvaient. Ils se sentaient trahis.

Kanon se sentait choqué en tant qu'enfant, l'enfant qu'il avait été, encore vivace en lui, se rappelait l'humiliation des punitions reçues pour avoir échoué aux objectifs de l'entraînement. Son frère jumeau regardait, impuissant et effrayé de voir se réaliser la menace à laquelle il avait, lui, provisoirement échappé. Chaque fois que Kanon se prenait un coup, la menace devenait plus concrète pour Saga de s'en prendre un prochainement. La marge de tolérance et la patience de leur maître, qu'ils devaient se partager, diminuait pour eux deux. Saga fini par en concevoir de la colère contre lui et par adhérer à l'idée qu'il était énervant, ne s'appliquait pas, et méritait ses punitions. Et puis un jour il l'avait lui même frappé et puni.

Pourtant, dans les souvenirs que Kanon chérissait, c'était plutôt lui qui était dur avec Saga et l'enjoignait à ne pas pleurer. Alors que Saga était le plus emphatique des jumeaux, et la première fois que Kanon avait était puni, il avait pleuré, ce qui lui avait valu d'être à son tour puni et de se faire réprimander par Kanon qui lui avait dit de ne plus pleurer pour lui.

Kanon haïssait toujours les anciens pour ça, et tout ce qui représentait l'ordre.

Mais il voulait retourner la situation dans n'importe quel sens pour se donner une raison de ne pas haïr Rhadamenthe, tout en se disant « ce type représente tout ce que j'ai toujours haït, que suis je en train de faire ».

Rhadamenthe, lui, ne comprenait pas que Kanon ait à protéger Sarah contre lui. Il avait prit l'initiative d'agir en père et Kanon en était jaloux, voilà ce qu'il voyait et ça le mettait en colère parce qu'il aimait Sarah et Kanon. Il se sentait rejeté. Cette histoire s'ajoutait à la présence d'Aoi et il se dit qu'il n'était pas question qu'il s'abaisse à ce point. Si Kanon ne voulait pas de lui eh bien, qu'il se démerde ! Avec sa donzelle !

Kanon était encore surprit par le départ brusque de Rhad' qu'Aoi lui retombait déjà dessus. Avec son air inquiète et désolée elle ne cessait de parler pour ne rien dire « ah ben alors, partir comme ça. », « non mais quand même, quel comportement bizarre », « non mais je ne comprends pas » …

« Mais ta gueule, ta gueule, ta gueule … » mais Kanon ne dit pas ça en fait, même si il le ressentait vivement.

_ Aoi, laisse nous.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'ai besoin de rester seul !

L'air de ne rien comprendre avec lequel elle les regarda l'énerva. Habituellement son côté cruche avait quelque chose de gentil mais là c'était le contraire : « comment être assez insensible pour ne pas comprendre ? ».

« Comme je fuyais elle me suivait d'un air stressée.

_ Aoi, on ne peut pas se retrouver plus tard ?

_ Je gêne, c'est ça ?

_ Meuh, mais...

Je m'étranglais. « Mais oui ! C'est exactement ce que j'essaye de te dire ! ». Mais ça se dis pas.

_ Bon, je vais allez voir deux ou trois magasins que j'aime bien et on n'a qu'à dire qu'on se retrouve à dix-neuf heure à la voiture. Tu te souviendras où elle est garée ?

_ Oui, je m'en souviens.

_ Et pour Rhad' ?

_ Je le dirais à _Rhadamenthe_.

Je m'appliquais volontairement à prononcer son nom complet pour signifier à Aoi que c'est comme ça qu'elle devait l'appeler.

Et puis j'ajoutais, comme elle avait toujours l'air contrariée par l'organisation :

_ On va se retrouver tous les deux, ne t'en fais pas.

_ Ah ! Ben puisqu'il y a un truc entre vous ! Je m'en fais pas alors. Je vais juste aller faire du shopping, comme si de rien n'était !

Bien qu'elle soit en colère je préférais ne rien ajouter. Je ressentais une sorte d'urgence à m'occuper de Sasa et de Rhad' et je cherchais une occasion de mettre Aoi sur pose le plus rapidement possible, même si c'était dans de mauvaises conditions.

Une fois que nous fûmes seuls Sasa continua de garder son visage caché dans mon cou et ne voulu rien dire pendant un moment. Je me contentais de marcher sans essayer de trouver Rhad', je n'aurais pas su quoi lui dire pour le moment de toute façon. Comme je voyais que beaucoup d'enfants mangeaient des glaces j'ai pensé que ce serait bien d'en offrir une à Sasa. De fait, elle ne parut pas surprise de ma proposition et l'accepta avec une sorte de politesse, apparemment une glace était un cadeau qui n'avait rien de transcendant mais qui ne se refusait pas non plus.

Dès que l'affaire fut conclue et que je me mis à chercher, je découvrit qu'il suffisait de se retourner pour trouver un endroit où acheter une glace et que quel que soit l'endroit c'était toujours à peu près les mêmes glaces. J'en conclu que la glace était un truc culturel de base et que la réaction polie de Sasa était celle d'une connaisseuse des bases culturelles de l'extérieur [du sanctuaire + Rodorio].

_ Le maximum c'est trois parfums différents ? …

Je parlais pour moi même en découvrant le système sur les pancartes derrière le stand du glacier.

_ ... Donc, tu veux trois parfums Sasa ?

_ Trois boules ?! Je peux vraiment ?!

_ Oui,

m'entendis-je répondre en ayant simultanément un sursaut d'adrénaline en me rendant compte que je n'avais pas d'argent et que la valeur d'une glace était directement liée aux nombres de boules qui la compose, auxquelles est lié de façon exponentielle son prix.

_ C'est bon, je paye, prend en une aussi.

Rhad'.

Je ne pus m'empêcher ni de me sentir exagérément soulagé, ni de jouer le rôle du gars pour qui la présence de Rhad' et le fait qu'il paye est tout à fait normal. En face des gens qui faisaient la queue autour du glacier et de la vendeuse je n'ai pas put réagir autrement et je m'en voulais. … Pour avoir l'air parfaitement à l'aise je ne me suis pas senti de meilleur choix non plus que de choisir d'un ton léger trois parfums moi aussi. Rapidement j'ai cité les friandises qui étaient plus ou moins rares ou légendaires au sanctuaire : « pomme, chocolat, raisin … euh rhum raisin ».

La vendeuse a fait les deux glaces trois boules, Rhad' a payé et nous nous sommes éloignés, poussés par les clients suivants. J'observais les gens et je voyais que ça leur paraissait tellement banal qu'ils se faisaient presque chier, tous. Et moi avec ma glace à la main, j'avais l'impression d'avoir escroqué quelque chose d'absolument faramineux à Rhad'. Ça doit paraître vraiment démesuré de ma part, sans queue ni tête, mais il faut que j'explique que je faisais appel à mes souvenirs d'enfance, quand les armures n'avaient pas encore été distribuées et que je vivais vraiment avec les autres. On était prêt à recevoir des coups pour un seul de ces mets. En avoir était un événement qui vous rendait tout de suite populaire. Même si vous n'en aviez pas à partager mais que vous en aviez mangé on vous interrogeait avec passion sur les risques prit et on vous écoutait décrire longuement le plaisir que vous aviez ressenti. En réalité, je n'ai jamais mangé de chocolat, j'ai juste inventé en utilisant des mots grandiloquents. Du chocolat …

_ Ne la laisse pas fondre Kanon, il faut la manger tout de suite.

_ Aoi m'a chargée de te dire qu'on se retrouverait tous à la voiture à dix-neuf heures.

Soyons francs : je n'ai jamais sorti de répartie aussi pitoyable de toute ma vie.

Mais Rhad' n'en a pas eu l'air choqué.

_ Toujours fâché ?

_ Non. … euh, oui !

_ T'en as pas l'air. Ça te tient tellement à cœur cette histoire ?

_ C'est ça oui « ça me tient à cœur ».

_ Devrais-je aller jusqu'à m'excuser ?

_ … Puisque tu l'as dis une fois il est inutile d'en dire plus, pour moi.

_ Pour toi ?

_ La personne à qui/

_ C'est bon ! Ça va, inutile de tout m'expliquer. Se voir faire la morale pendant des heures est la pire des punitions ! On est libre jusqu'à dix-neuf heure, dépêchons nous un peu alors. Je sais pas comment tu as fais pour t'en débarrasser mais je te tire mon chapeau, good game Kanon !

Sasa et moi, comme deux enfants, nous l'avons suivit dans un magasin où il a acheté un ordinateur et d'autres appareils. Les prix ont fait paraître tellement modique le prix des trois mets légendaires du sanctuaire que j'ai pris conscience d'une façon violente de la vie que nous avions mené là bas.

Les discutions concernant les téléphones ont durées longtemps et l'après midi avançait quand nous sommes sortis du magasin.

_ J'ai faim, Kanon,

me chuchota Sasa comme un secret compromettant. Le même ton qu'elle avait utilisé pour me dire qu'elle avait besoin qu'on trouve des toilettes. Rhad' eu l'air très partagé. Évidement, c'était facile à comprendre :

_ Si on s'arrête pour manger tu n'auras jamais le temps de trouver ta voiture hein ? … On pourrait manger une autre glace, on peut se nourrir de glaces toute la journée.

_ Ça te tente Sarah ?

_ Oui mais avec un hamburger alors. Et des frittes. Et du coca.

_ Tu veux manger au Mc-do quoi …

_ OUI !

_ Toi au moins t'as de bonnes références. Maintenant que tu en as parlé j'ai vraiment envie de me faire un moi aussi.

Le fait qu'il montre de la sollicitude pour elle et le fait qu'elle semble lui avoir pardonné me réjouissait autant l'un que l'autre. Rhad' nous emmena encore dans un endroit vraiment bizarre, où il dépensa encore de l'argent. A la fin de l'après midi, pendant que Rhad' achetait un gros véhicule couleur kaki, je me demandais si acheter autant de choses aussi chères aussi vite n'était pas quand même quelque chose hors du commun même pour les gens qui avaient l'air blasés chez le glacier et dans le .

Nous finîmes par nous retrouver dans un café où Rhad' nous a encore gâté. Il avait l'air de se sentir très à l'aise avec tous ses achats, il tenait dans sa main un petit appareil noir qu'il venait d'acheter, qu'il tapotait et caressait du doigt. Nous étions calmés et Aoi nous revient à l'esprit. Rhad' soupira en fermant son poing sur la table, je comprenais bien qu'il lui était venu à l'esprit à lui aussi que nous devrons prendre bientôt la décision de rentrer avec elle. Il était clair, à l'ambiance maussade, qu'on en avait pas du tout envie, même Sasa, d'ailleurs il y avait vraiment une harmonie dans nos sentiments autour de cette petite table de bar que s'en été absolument délicieux malgré le fait que les sentiments en question n'étaient pas très nobles. Je crois même que je n'ai pas été le seul à me demander ce que ça changerait vraiment de la planter purement et simplement. Elle rentrerait d'elle même avec sa propre voiture, ce n'était pas comme la laisser dans une mauvaise passe. Mais on ne pouvait pas faire ça. On s'était servit d'elle quand on en avait eu besoin et dès qu'elle n'avait plus été utile on avait commencé à la voir uniquement comme un boulet. Dans le concept on s'en voulait mais dans les faits on s'en tamponnait pas mal d'Aoi. Sincèrement, on arrivait à s'intéresser à rien d'autre que notre obsession pour ce qui se passait entre Rhad' et moi, et entre Rhad' et Sasa, et entre Sasa et moi. Je ne tourne pas les choses comme ça pour être lourd, mais parce qu'à l'époque dire ''ce qui se passait entre nous trois'' n'aurait pas reflété la réalité. On en été pas encore là. A ce moment là il y avait dans les nœuds de nos relations de la défiance, de la colère et du découragement dû aux larges parts d'incompréhension. En même temps nous n'avions pas envie d'être aidé, on comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout avec nos nœuds et en passer par toutes les étapes qu'il faudrait pour nous en sortir. Au moins on était d'accord là dessus. Bien qu'à vrai dire j'étais troublé que Sasa semble d'accord là dessus, après ce qui venait de se passer, et je me demandais si je ne voyais pas ce que je voulais voir. Si je lui soufflais « je t'en supplie, pardonne lui » il serait logique qu'elle considère que ce que Rhad' lui avait fait n'était pas si grave, mais bien que je souhaitais préserver ma propre relation avec lui j'étais effrayé à l'idée que Sasa pense comme ça. Sans doute que Rhad', et peut être Sasa, étaient aussi préoccupés par la difficulté d'amalgamer nos relationnels pour former une famille.

Être trois nous posait déjà pas mal de problèmes alors une autre personne … c'était vraiment comme venir poser une question de politique à un sportif qui s'apprête à accomplir une performance importante.

Quand nous avons retrouvé Aoi, et jusqu'à la fin de la journée avec elle, nous avons maladroitement essayé de ne pas être désagréables et nous avons tous eu l'air très con au moins une fois.

* * *

_**Parler avec toi je ne trouve pas ça pénible.  
C'est juste ton obsession pour les voitures et l'apparence qui m'insupporte**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Je ne t'embrasserai pas,  
je ne t'embrasserai pas rien que pour m'amuser.**_

_**Je ne sais pas si tu es sérieux mais tu ne m'auras pas si facilement.**_

* * *

Tous les jours Kanon travaillait, il n'avait pas demandé à Rhadamenthe de l'accompagner, pas même un sous entendu dans ce sens, même si Rhadamenthe en avait guetté un dans chaque bribe de conversation. Pourtant il marchait normalement, se nourrissait normalement, mais l'idée de faire quelque chose d'utile, comme la cuisine par exemple, l'énervait dès qu'il pensait qu'il allait devoir interrompre ''son travail'' pour ça. Car, niant lui même autant qu'il reprochait à Kanon de le faire la certitude que leur vie loin du service de leurs dieux respectifs ne pourrait pas durer, il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans ses études de droit en vue de passer l'examen du barreau. Il se rendit compte que Kanon, sans s'énerver, continuait de s'acquitter de toutes les tâches domestiques. Il en conclu qu'il continuerait à être logé et nourri et qu'il ne lui serait pas demandé de travailler. C'était des conditions inattendues. Sarah lui avait à nouveau parlé anglais. Elle lui avait fait comprendre que Kanon était son numéro un. … Mais lui, elle l'aimait bien aussi. Et surtout, elle considérait sérieusement l'idée lui créer une place dans son cœur parce qu'il était important pour Kanon.

Il était important pour Kanon, ça il le savait maintenant. C'était prétentieux de nourrir cette certitude mais c'était confortable. La gentillesse de Kanon envers lui, ses sourires, ses mèches de cheveux qui le chatouillaient quand il se penchait vers lui, c'était devenu son quotidien. Mais jusqu'à quel point était il important pour Kanon ?

Il ne pouvait pas dire ce que Kanon était pour lui, à part que c'était « quelqu'un d'important ». Cet aspect insaisissable rendait leur quotidien fragile.

Il ressentait le besoin de clarifier les choses. Malgré le fait que Kanon ne s'intéresse, probablement, tout compte fait, Rhadamenthe l'espérait, à aucune fille, Rodorio n'était pas le genre d'endroit où il pouvait espérer entreprendre quelque chose avec lui. Il eu l'idée de les amener en vacances, en pensant que dans un endroit inhabituel, dans des circonstances nouvelles, les choses pourraient se révéler plus vite.

En effet, dans la neige il y a eu une perte de contrôle du côté de Kanon, parce que la neige évoquait l'endroit où avait disparut Camus pendant de longues années par exemple. Une sorte de portail magique avait entraîné Camus dans un pays lointain à jamais inaccessible à ceux qui n'étaient pas des chevaliers de glace. Du moins dans son imagination d'enfant. Il ne pouvait donc lutter contre l'impression que Rhadamenthe l'avait emmené dans un véritable pays de fantasy. Dans un pays de fantasy on pouvait sans doute faire des choses un peu folles, la preuve, quand ils s'étaient embrassés en public, personne n'avait essayé de les arrêter. Et finalement ça n'avait eut aucunes conséquences.

« Ça pourrait paraître un geste spontané mais pour être sincère c'était tout le contraire. C'était la joie d'avoir trouver la faille dans la défense de l'adversaire et de l'attaquer enfin.

Il faut que je raconte que le premier jour Kanon m'avait complètement prit de court en criant à la cantonade « Preum's pour la douche ! ». C'était mignon, évidemment, un peu comme tout ce que Kanon faisait … Je ne peux pas trouver d'autre mot, ce qui laisse penser que mes cornées n'étaient pas bien cicatrisées ou que mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus très bien. Sans doute était-ce une résurgence de son habitude de vivre en commun dans son enfance. Globalement, pendant toute la période où j'ai vécu avec Kanon ''notre après guerre'', notre enfance influençait énormément notre comportement. … Mais petit à petit ses défenses tombaient. … Comme il n'a pas crié « Preum's pour la douche ! » j'ai décidé de le lui faire remarquer.

Au moment où j'entrais dans la salle de bains, à cet instant même, il prenait une grande inspiration et levait son visage vers le jet en fermant les yeux, il était, sans aucun doute possible, en train de savourer son plaisir. Peut être l'eau, cette vision un peu volée de Kanon m'évoqua tout de suite les premiers moments avec lui, sur la plage, à la toute fin de l'été. La neige dont était couverts les vêtements qu'il venait d'enlever me donna une sensation réconfortante que beaucoup de temps était passé auprès de lui et que j'avais une quantité appréciable de souvenirs à chérir. »

Après s'être assuré que leur fille était déjà en train de se mettre en pyjama et que des gâteaux l'attendaient à sa porté sur la table, il ferma silencieusement la porte de la salle de bains derrière lui et mit le verrou. Il se déshabilla, Kanon ne remarquait rien grâce à la cabine de douche en plexi qui isolait la douche jusqu'au plafond. De larges bandes avaient été dépolies pour préserver une certaine intimité au niveau supposé des fesses et des seins mais ça avait tendance à mettre encore plus en valeur la ceinture abdominale de Kanon. Quoi qu'il en soit Rhadamenthe put poser directement son regard sur ses fesses en entrant derrière lui. « Rhad' »

« Comme à son habitude, il prononça seulement la première syllabe de mon nom puis il se poussa vers le fond pour me laisser accès à l'eau chaude. Comme si c'était la parfaite occasion pour ça, ou juste comme si c'était ce qu'il avait de toute façon eu l'intention de faire à l'instant, il commença à utiliser le gel douche fourni par l'hôtel. »

Rhadamenthe sourit d'un air un tout petit peu gêné et bien qu'il garda un comportement parfaitement fluide et naturel il était loin de se détendre sous la douche sans arrières pensées.

Bon, Kanon n'avait pas eu de geste de rejet, ni même de surprise, ce qui était plutôt très positif. Mais si on pense qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas réagit autrement si c'était son jumeau qui l'avait rejoint sous la douche, c'était plutôt très décourageant.

Rhadamenthe pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas comparer sa relation avec son frère aîné Minos à celle de Kanon et Saga, donc il mit un peu trop de temps à se dire que la façon de dire « Rhad' » dans un souffle et de lui laisser tout de suite la place sous l'eau, avec une sorte de dévotion inquiète pour son bien-être … même en admettant que deux frères soient très proches …

En pariant, un peu dangereusement, que Kanon n'attendait que ça, il l'enlaça brusquement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un contact bref comme une suggestion. La suggestion … fut acceptée … néanmoins, Kanon ne renchéri pas dessus et Rhadamenthe n'osa pas aller plus loin non plus. Ils s'enlacèrent, s'embrassèrent, et sentirent leurs cœurs battre très vite l'un contre l'autre puis chacun s'enroula dans un peignoir fourni par l'hôtel et réfléchi à sa façon à ce que signifiait ce bonheur qu'ils avaient à être proches l'un de l'autre.

Par la suite, ce genre de câlin se reproduisit régulièrement durant le séjour au pays de la neige.

Comme s'ils venaient de faire quelque chose qu'il fallait garder secret, tout de suite après ils s'appliquèrent à reprendre leur vie d'une façon très normale. Kanon se pencha sur Sarah et embrassa ses cheveux, Rhadamenthe la gronda un peu au sujet d'avoir utilisé le micro-onde toute seule.

_ Tu ne t'es pas brûlée ?

En tendant ses mains pour lui montrer que non :

_ Vous étiez enfermés dans la salle de bains tous les deux, alors …

Kanon _ Tu aurais voulu qu'on soit plus avec toi ?

_ Je sais utiliser le micro-onde toute seule papa. Vous vous inquiétez vraiment tout le temps toi et Rhada.

Rhadamenthe s'assit, ce qui annonçait qu'il voulait parler sérieusement mais sans se montrer trop autoritaire et effrayant.

_ Toi aussi Sarah, je te trouve très sérieuse. Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas faire plus de bêtises, ou au moins être plus agitée ?

Et il était vrai qu'elle buvait son bol de chocolat, par petites gorgées, avec une classe que n'aurait pas renié l'incarnation d'Athéna en personne. D'ailleurs, quand ils la voyait ainsi, parfois Rhadamenthe et Kanon étaient prit d'un doute, « est-ce que Sarah ne serait pas quelqu'un de très important ? » comme l'incarnation d'une déesse par exemple … ce ne serait pas le premier cas et l'hypothèse semblait à prendre au sérieux.

_ Si j'étais vraiment sérieuse, j'irais à l'école.

_ Tu aurais envie d'y aller ?

_ Ben non.

Le claquement de son bol sur la table sonna comme une exclamation indignée. « Mais quelle question conne ! »

R _ Je pense que ça ne posera pas de problèmes insolubles si tu ne vas pas à l'école juste pendant une année.

Il n'en dit pas plus car il pensa qu'il était trop tôt pour parler du futur concrètement. Néanmoins il en avait dit assez pour que Sarah et Kanon, qui savaient tirer des conclusions, développent l'idée que tout ce qu'ils vivaient actuellement était provisoire et que cette idée devienne une obsession qui influence leur comportement, comme une drogue. Ils s'en rendaient compte, dans des moments d'angoissante et triste lucidité, mais ils savaient qu'un tel comportement était nécessaire. La seule façon de contenir les sentiments forts et contraires que stimulait une conscience aiguisée de l'impermanence.

Ils riaient plus, s'embrassaient plus, s'enlaçaient plus. Mais pour se protéger mutuellement ils n'en parlaient pas.

Extérieurement ils avaient l'air très heureux. Est ce que les gens pensait que l'un d'eux était l'oncle de Sarah ? Qu'ils l'avaient adoptée ? Qu'elle était en vacance avec son père qui avait divorcé et était maintenant avec un homme ?

Parfois Kanon voyait dans le regard d'une personne, quelqu'un parmi le monde qui peuplait la station de vacance et qui les observait particulièrement pendant une minute ou deux, il sentait que cette personne avait une théorie et ressentait, de façon passagère bien sûr, une tristesse bienveillante à leur égard.

Ils finirent par en parler, comme d'un sujet amusant :

_ Je suis sûr qu'ils pensent qu'elle est ta fille Rhad', ou alors ta petite sœur peut être, parce que ça se remarque que tu es jeune pour être son père.

_ Justement, comme tu dis, ils doivent plutôt penser que c'est toi son père, à cause de l'âge. Tu l'aurais eu à vingt-deux ans, c'est très crédible.

_ Mais c'est toi qui lui ressembles Rhad'. Regardes nous tous les trois, c'est immédiatement impossible de croire qu'elle a un lien de sang avec moi plutôt qu'avec toi. Vos cheveux blonds, votre peau blanche, et votre air sérieux un peu renfrogné quand vous êtes dans vos pensées …

_ Nous sommes juste tous les deux d'origine d'Europe du nord.

_ Je trouve qu'elle te ressemble plus que ça … vraiment comme si elle était ta vraie fille.

Tous les deux en même temps détournèrent leur regard vers elle qui était sur la terrasse désertée du restaurent de l'hôtel, en train de jouer avec la neige et un ressort en plastique aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel qu'elle leur avait demandé de lui acheter dans un distributeur astucieusement placé au niveau des enfants dans le hall.

_ Je dois vraiment passer pour un putain de pervers kougare !

_ Et en plus, tu m'as mit enceint alors que j'étais encore ado ! Comment j'ai put te pardonner !?

Ça n'était pas une très bonne blague, parce que ça n'avait ni queue ni tête, mais tous les deux éclatèrent de rire bruyamment comme ça leur arrivait fréquemment ces temps ci. Comme tout à l'heure, quand ils avaient décidé de s'éloigner un peu des pistes avec la luge.

Kanon souriait en voyant que Rhadamenthe regardait au loin, mourant d'envie de quitter l'espace aménagé de la station. Rhadamenthe en faisait autant quand c'était Kanon dont le regard se perdait vers un sommet. Ils ressentaient de la fierté que leur compagnon, dans ce paradis artificiel minuscule mais où rien ne semblait manquer, aspire à autre chose. Quelque chose de plus grand et de plus authentique.

Il s'accouda à côté de Kanon sur la rambarde en bois brut qui entourait l'air de jeux et d'où Kanon surveillait successivement lui poussant Sarah sur la balançoire et l'évolution du temps vers les sommets.

_ On pourrait sortir un peu ! … Je veux dire vraiment sortir … vers là bas, sans monter très haut …

On remarquera que Rhadamenthe faisait souvent le premier pas …

_ Tu penses à Sasa hein ? Sans elle tu serais bien parti pour l'ascension complète.

_ Sans doute pas. … Sans elle, je ne serais jamais venu dans un endroit comme celui ci, juste pour le plaisir tu vois.

_ C'est vrai ça. Ça ne sert à rien de penser à ce qu'on ferait sans Sasa, j'aurais jamais dû prononcer ses mots. … Parce que si c'était toi qui l'avait dit en premier je t'aurais détesté. …

_ C'est pas comme si tu l'avais vraiment souhaité Kanon. … Mais je me disais, tout en tenant compte de ses limites, on est quand même capable de la protéger, nous deux.

_ Oui, et puis ça n'a pas l'air dangereux du tout.

_ Kanon, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu dis des choses bizarres.

_ Tu m'en veux ?

Le ton de sa voix était doux et il baissa les yeux comme si il s'excusait déjà.

_ Tu ne comprends pas.

_ Ah(!) …

_ …

Rhad' enlaça Kanon et l'embrassa doucement, avec les lèvres à peine entrouvertes. Pas violemment comme ils l'avaient fait dans la douche.

_ Je peux faire ce genre de choses ?

_ Je n'ai rien dis de bizarre à propos de ça. … C'est un bon moment pour aller se promener dans un endroit isolé non ? Le temps est bon, partons maintenant, sinon on risque de ne jamais le faire.

Ils n'étaient pas allés très loin, juste au delà de la frontière interdite, dans le domaine hors-pistes. Ils avaient atteint une zone où il y avait beaucoup de conifères, qu'ils voyaient de la fenêtre du petit appartement qu'ils louaient. C'était un peu plus loin que ça en avait l'air, une fois là bas on entendait vraiment plus du tout le bruit de la station de loisir. Le silence semblait s'étendre à l'infinie dans la zone sauvage. Personne ne risquait d'avoir envie de venir ici, les arbres étaient trop denses pour skier. Kanon et Rhadamenthe tiraient à tour de rôle à luge en courant.

Sarah portait une combinaison rose et argenté qu'on aurait repéré à l'horizon sur n'importe quelle planète, mais eux n'avaient qu'une veste imperméable sur un jean et un tee-shirt. Ils avaient du mal à prendre en compte tout ce qu'impliquait ne plus pouvoir brûler de cosmos librement. Ils avaient un peu froid, ce qui était un motif de plus pour rire fébrilement.

Les jeux consistaient essentiellement à glisser avec la luge, à ramasser de la neige pour se la lancer dessus, à courir, à se faire tomber mutuellement, à crier en direction des sommets qui renvoyaient l'écho. Il faudrait prévenir que crier pour faire de l'écho n'est pas un jeu inoffensif. Le premier test sonore a toujours du succès, il suffit de crier « HA Aaaah » avec les mains ostensiblement en porte voix, l'écho revoit la voyelle tel un appel d'un autre monde, tout le monde est enthousiasmé. Il convient alors de vérifier à quel point l'écho est capable de répondre en réitérant l'expérience avec quelque chose d'intelligible. Et à partir de là, à chacun d'envoyer son message, qui devra toujours témoigner de plus de culot que celui du joueur précédant.

Sarah a tout de suite comprit le jeu, elle s'est extirpée de sa luge et, se postant dans l'alignement de Kanon : « PA pAaaah ». Ça fonctionne et elle veut continuer.

On ne sait jamais vraiment qui peut entendre ce qu'on cri à l'écho. On ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur d'être entendu, c'est pour ça qu'il faut un certain culot pour crier dans l'hémicycle créé par les montagnes. Rhadamenthe et Kanon se sentaient un peu ridicules mais fanfarons aussi à crier des choses comme « GREATEST CAUTION » ou « GOLDEN TRIANGLE ». Il y a une autre règle dans le jeu de l'écho qui veut que si quelqu'un pense à une chose qui serait cool à crier, il provoque un joueur en le mettant au défit de le dire, bien sûr si on ne le cri pas on a perdu.

A « Je t'aime papa », Kanon à répondu « Je t'aime Sarah » et Rhad' ne pouvait pas dire la même chose … Le Wythern a expiré longuement tel le dragon qu'il était, Kanon a eu l'air un peu embêté pour lui pendant une ou deux secondes puis a mis sa main devant sa bouche pour retenir son rire, Rhadamenthe put même voir qu'il se mordait. Avec ses yeux, et peut être même par télépathie tellement il le pensait fort, il lui dit :* J'te déteste ! Y'a pas de mots pour dire à quel point je te hais toi qui a commencé ce jeu ! * Mais si il avait dû dire ça à voix haute ça aurait eu l'air d'une plaisanterie, il ne ne le déteste pas, mais il trouve que cette stratégie n'était franchement pas réglo. C'est fort mais franchement pas réglo. ... Et puis quoi? Il suffit juste de crier dans l'écho, ce n'est pas une vraie déclaration, si ce n'est pas vrai alors ça n'a aucune importance ... Il pouvait ne pas être réglo ... Il pouvait aussi perdre, c'était une option, mais Sarah les regardait avec un air de pas comprendre pourquoi il ne continuait pas. Et puis non il ne pouvait pas perdre et avoir l'air minable face à Kanon, il l'avait emmené ici pour le draguer ou pas ?! Alors le Wythern respira comme si il allait casser quelque chose et se tourna rageusement vers la montagne.

« JE T'AIME KANON »

… …

Voilà, c'était dit, il se sentait soulagé et un peu euphorique après coup et se mit à rire nerveusement en revoyant le défit à Kanon. Le dragon des mers eut à son tour une respiration plus profonde que les autres et envoya de la même façon à la Wythern : * Quel être impitoyable tu es. * Mais il se leva est s'appliqua à crier distinctement :

« JE T'AIME RHAD' »

puis, comme le dit Rhad' fronça un peu le nez, le dragon des mers se soumis et se tournant à nouveau vers le lointain :

« RHA DA MEN THYS JE T'AIME »

The sourire de la victoire illuminait le visage du juge des enfers. Il y avait eut droit deux fois.

Sarah cria encore qu'elle aimait ses papas, ça ne la fatiguait pas elle, elle appela encore leurs noms jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit lassée. Ses papas n'étaient plus capables de surenchérir, leurs têtes étaient vides et le soir, au restaurent de l'hôtel, ils en étaient encore à penser à ça quand il éclatèrent de rire de leurs propres blagues et que leur mains se cherchèrent en traversant la table.

Ils finirent par se calmer et le silence menaçait, Rhadamenthe trouvait que Sarah était loin d'eux, dans le paysage enneigé et abandonné de la terrasse inutilisée en hiver. Il essaya d'imaginer quelques instants l'ambiance de la terrasse pleine de monde en été, quand les pistes de ski étaient fermées. Le centre de loisir restait ouvert mais d'une façon différente. Il revient à l'impression que lui donnait Sarah, l'air très absorbée par son jeu solitaire. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui l'angoissait et à ce moment Kanon lui serra la main plutôt intensément, alors spontanément il lui confia ce qui lui passait par la tête, ça lui échappa en quelque sorte, malgré qu'il trouve ça stupide.

_ Ton rire me rappelle une chanson.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Mais c'est une chanson plutôt triste en fait.

_ Qu'est ce qu'elle dit ?

_ Et entendre ton rire qui lézarde les murs, qui sait surtout guérir mes blessures. Et entendre ton rire comme on entend la mer, s'arrêter repartir en arrière. Et entendre ton rire s'envoler aussi haut que s'envole les cris des oiseaux... Je vais te faire écouter. Mais c'est pas chanté en Grec.

Rhadamenthe sorti son Iphone et chercha dessus. Kanon se pencha, assez fasciné par cet objet quand il était entre les mains de Rhad'. D'ailleurs il remarqua à cette occasion que les blessures sur ses mains avaient cicatrisé, que ces ongles avaient repoussés et étaient impeccables et que ses mains étaient vraiment belles. Ayant trouvé, Rhad' mit un écouteur en place sur l'oreille de Kanon en gardant l'autre pour lui puis il sorti pour rejoindre Sarah, prétextant que se serait mieux d'écouter la musique dehors.

_ C'est quelle langue, ce n'est pas celle que Sasa et toi parlez.

_ C'est en français.

_ Et tu comprends ça aussi ?

_ Tous les bourges anglais comprennent et parlent un peu le français.

_ Même sans comprendre, c'est mélancolique … Tu écoutais ça quand tu étudiais le français ? … On écoutera ça encore dans l'appartement non ?

« Il se rapprocha jusqu'à être collé contre moi sans que j'y fasse vraiment attention parce que nous étions obligés de rester proches à cause des écouteurs qu'on partageait. Mais il frissonna et au moment où, surprit, je me tournais vers lui, il m'adressa un sourire. Je n'ai pas bien compris si il s'excusait ou s'il voulait me rassurer mais ce qui me sauta au yeux c'est qu'il était transit de froid. Je le serrais contre moi, ce qui attira tout de suite Sarah.

_ Il est temps de rentrer.

Il acquiesça sans bruit. C'était assez agréable de marcher en portant Sarah d'un bras et en serrant les épaules de Kanon de l'autre.

_ Désolé. ça m'a prit d'un coup ...

_ Y'a pas de problème, tu es Grec.

_ Rhad' … je ne veux pas perdre contre toi ! Je veux apprendre l'anglais. Je suis frustré quand toi et Sasa comprenaient des tas de choses sur les Iphones et moi pas.

Je me suis stoppé brusquement et Kanon attend d'un air un peu inquiet ... il est mignon; ah non, pas encore ce mot ... il n'y en a pas d'autre qui me viennent à l'esprit, il se passe quelque chose en moi qui me fait laguer le cerveau.

_ C'est rien. Je me disais juste que c'est vraiment fou tout ce qu'on fait pour ne pas perdre l'un contre l'autre, je commence à me demander jusqu'où ça va nous mener. »


	8. Chapter 8

_C'est juste une honte, une aussi longue absence. Quand j'ai commencé à publier j'étais persuadée de finir pendant les vacances de noël m(_ _)m ... Il y a toujours des gens qui suivent cette histoire ; . ; :vous êtes des lecteurs incroyables. Merci, arigatou gozaimasu (en japonais), xiéxié (en chinois), gamsamnida (en coréen) (Je veux commencer à apprendre le coréen ... ceux qui se disent que je ferais mieux de plus rien commencer dans ma vie tant que j'ai pas fini cette fic ont raison è_é)._

* * *

_**L'écho de la tristesse résonne en pleine nuit**_

* * *

_ Tu rêves ?

Lui demanda Kanon en rattrapant in-extrémis une tuile qui allait lui tomber sur la jambe.

Akio_ C'est un étudiant lui, il n'est pas fait pour refaire les toits, qu'est ce que tu veux.

Les habitants de Rodorio n'étaient vraiment pas méfiants. Ils ne se dirent jamais que Kanon et Rhadamenthe venaient de façon évidente de milieux sociaux très différents et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir été marchants ambulants pas plus l'un que l'autre. Kanon parce qu'il n'avait aucune notion de l'argent, ce qui pouvait ce remarquer à la façon dont il ne se préoccupait jamais du salaire pour les travaux qu'il acceptait de faire. Tant qu'il obtenait au jour le jour ce qu'il lui fallait pour nourrir sa famille, les économies, ça lui parlait pas. Rhadamenthe parce qu'il était trop instruit et que son budget n'était pas celui d'un forain. Non seulement il était revenu d'Athènes avec ce 4X4 Mercedes, son ordinateur et les autres trucs mais il s'occupait de toutes les grosses dépenses, quand besoin était. Par exemple les tuiles neuves pour réparer le toit, c'était lui. Il ne disait jamais si ça représentait une grosse sommes ou non pour lui, personne n'imaginait de combien il disposait, même pas Kanon. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, ils avaient fait à leur façon tous les deux et ça collait naturellement. Et pas seulement pour les finances du foyer, le futur [grand] avocat avait insisté sur le fait que pendant qu'il bossait ses dossiers sur son PC il pouvait toujours s'interrompre pour sa fille et qu'une baby-siter n'était plus utile. Lourdement insisté même sur ce point : l'inutilité totale d'une fille dans leur maison, euh à part Sarah bien sûr. Malgré cela, personne ne se disait non plus que ces deux hommes n'avaient pas l'air d'être ni veufs ni juste amis.

Kanon essayait de trouver le bonheur dans cette situation provisoire. Rhadamenthe essayait de ne pas trop rêver que Kanon le suivrait avec Sarah en Amérique. Mais à chaque fois que Kanon lui demandait comment dire quelque chose en anglais il s'y voyait déjà.

Kanon était sure que tous le monde était ravit. Rhad' de se noyer sous les documents de droit et les cas d'étude, Sasa de monopoliser un de ses parent toute la journée, et Aoi de retrouver sa vie normale … pour ça ...

Maintenant au village on ne considérait plus Kanon comme un nouveau. Il avait assez prouvé que le travail ne lui faisait pas peur et qu'il était honnête. C'est pour ça que les vieilles femmes et aussi celles qui avaient le même âge qu'elle demandaient à Aoi quand elle faisait son marché ou quand elle se lavait aux thermes: ''Alors ? Avec Kanon ça avance ? Quand est ce qu'il t'épouse ?'' Il n'y avait bien qu'un quidam à Rodorio pour ne pas suivre ce qui tenait presque lieu de feuilleton: Kanon lui même.

Aoi y mettait du sien, Kanon n'y était pas insensible en apparence, c'était ça le pire. Elle lui amenait toujours à manger sur les chantiers, même quand son frère n'y travaillait pas.

Kanon_ Pourquoi vous continuez de vous occuper de moi ? Je ne suis plus dans le besoin maintenant.

Aoi_ Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ?

Kanon_ Non.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et pensa qu'elle allait pleurer.

Kanon_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Vous prenez toujours tout à cœur !

Aoi_ Là c'est normal !

Kanon_ Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous n'avez pas besoins de vous inquiéter pour moi. De passer chez moi faire le ménage pendant que je travaille. De m'amener le surplus de cuisine. Bien que ce soit très appréciable, vous cuisinez bien, mais maintenant je veux faire ma propre cuisine pour ma fille et pour Rhad'.

Aoi_ Vous aimez ma cuisine.

Kanon_ Beaucoup oui. Ce serait bien qu'on mange ensemble un jour.

Aoi_ Qui est celui qui a toujours refusé ?

Kanon_ Moi. C'est vrai. Mais c'était pour ne pas être un profiteur. Maintenant c'est différent.

Aoi_ Qu'est ce qui est différent ?

Kanon_ Avant je n'avais pas les moyens de manger si vous ne me donniez pas quelque chose. Maintenant je peux vous inviter chez moi.

Aoi_ Vous m'invitez mais je cuisine ?

Kanon_ Il me semble que ce serait beaucoup moins bien si c'était l'inverse.

Aoi_ Quand proposez vous cette invitation ?

Kanon_ Demain soir ?

Aoi_ C'est un peu soudain.

Kanon_ Je ne suis pas très patient.

Aoi_ Je ne me plaignais pas. A demain !

Kanon_ Génial.

* * *

Rhad'_ « Ne le prends pas comme ça » ? Je le prends comme je peux figure toi ! Je ne peux plus rester calme plus longtemps ! Soit pas con. Cette histoire de fille s'éternise depuis longtemps ! On est un peu vieux tous les deux pour partager un lit comme des gosses ! Faire les best-friends pour le public ça rime à quoi?! Ou se dire ''comme des frères'' ? T'es pas mon frère ! De toutes façons c'est dans dix jours que je parts pour New York.

Kanon_ Ah oui … c'est vrai, déjà. … Tu reviens … quand ?

Rhad'_ Je ~ euh… je ne sais pas parce que j'ai pas encore acheté mon billet de retour. J'ai pas mal de choses à faire là bas.

Kanon ne cru pas qu'il allait pleurer où quelque chose comme ça, il ressentit juste comme un coup de gong limpide et inquiétant dans son cœur. Il ne répondit rien. Sa détresse était d'une nature qu'Aoi ne pouvait pas encore concevoir. Il n'était pas en colère contre Rhad', il se demandait juste si il pouvait espérer avoir encore une place dans sa vie quand il aurait réussi dans le monde qu'il visait, ou si c'était égoïste.

Il soupira après que Rhadamenthe soit parti s'isoler dans la chambre pour travailler sur son ordinateur. Puis il regarda Sasa avec inquiétude, se demandant si elle souffrait de la situation et se dit qu'il devait se forcer pour ne pas lui transmettre sa mélancolie. Elle jouait avec le petit écran tactile que Rhad' lui avait offert, l'Ipad, elle adorait ce truc. Maintenant elle aimait Rhad', il le méritait, il avait beaucoup changé en pensant à elle. Qu'avait il fait rentrer cet homme dans leur bonheur ? Ce n'était pas ça sa promesse, celle qu'il lui avait faite après le tremblement de terre, ''seuls au monde tous les deux''. Maintenant son deuxième papa allait partir et comment allait-il lui expliquer ça ?

Il comprit que si il lui disait « je serais toujours là pour toi », « moi je ne parts pas », ou tout autre variante qui confirme que Rhad' allait les quitter, elle fondrait immédiatement en larmes. « Je suis si faible que ça » se dit il, « je ne peux pas suffire … je ne peux pas non plus le faire rester, je suis nul alors ».

_ Rhad' est toujours ici, pour l'instant il est avec nous. Ne penses pas trop à plus tard.

* * *

_ Encore à taffer ?

_ Huuum … Tu veux éteindre la lumière peut être ?

_ Non non, ne t'interromps pas. Ça doit être mon karma d'être là à glander pendant que mon coloc taffe comme un taré. Tu es un Saga-bis.

_ … ''A glander'' quand même pas trop, j'admets que si tu n'avais pas fini de refaire la toiture à temps je serais un peu embêté avec mon PC portable là,

fit remarquer Rhadamenthe avec fair-play à propos de l'averse qui leur tombait dessus sans discontinuer depuis la fin de l'après midi.

_ Du café ?

Kanon lui tendit un mug et posa sur la tablette de nuit de son côté une bouteille d'eau parce que lui il voulait dormir et se lever tôt demain. Mais Rhad' allait encore se coucher très tard, bien qu'il soit installé sur le lit il travaillerait encore quand Kanon s'endormirait.

_ T'assures mec.

_ Qu'est ce que tu lis avec cet air si austère ?

_ C'est un dossier sur une affaire en droit commercial international. Je dois connaître toutes ces affaires sur le bout des doigts. Je dois connaître l'évolution des affaires ressentes jusqu'au dernier moment.

_ A voir ta tête c'est difficile de croire que tu aimes vraiment ça mais depuis le temps qu'on vit ensemble je commence à être vraiment convaincu que ce boulot te passionne.

_ Humhum ! C'est mon karma tu sais, je suis vraiment la réincarnation du roi crétois. Je compte devenir avocat dans la vrai vie. … Enfin pas que la guerre sainte ait été un MMORPG non plus, mais maintenant je veux prouver ma valeur personnelle : je ne suis pas ''juste'' l'incarnation actuelle d'un spectre d'Hades.

_''Avocat''.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu vas vraiment rester à New York alors, ça paraît déjà décidé.

_ Non, pas vraiment, peut être que je m'installerait à Athènes. Le barreau de New York je ne le vois que comme un défit. Rien n'est encore décidé. Et puis fais moi confiance, merde !

Rhadamenthe répondait en continuant de lire son dossier, sans regarder Kanon.

Kanon se glissa sous les couvertures. Il se mit sur le côté en tenant son oreiller dans ses bras comme d'habitude, il cacha son visage dedans, il souriait comme un ange à cause de l'espoir que Rhad' voulait lui donner. Presque en dormant déjà, comme si il s'éveillait un instant juste pour dire ça, il ajouta:

_ Te sacrifie pas trop pour moi quand même. Même si je suis content que tu restes,

et replongea directement dans le sommeil. Rhadamenthe s'interrompit un moment dans sa lecture pour lui caresser les cheveux. Peut être était il déçu que Kanon n'ai pas démenti et proposé de le suivre à New York. Disons que ça lui traversa l'esprit mais qu'il se reprit tout de suite en se rappelant à lui même qu'il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Kanon s'éloigne bien loin du sanctuaire. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas faire l'effort de quitter son pays pour lui, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité de commencer réellement une nouvelle vie en abandonnant son rôle auprès d'Athéna. Kanon l'avait proclamé mais Rhadamenthe savait que c'était faux. Il est comme ça Kanon, il fait sa mauvaise tête, il se complaît dans le rôle du vilain petit canard parce qu'il manque d'assurance, mais il n'est pas égoïste et c'est pas un lâcheur. Si Athéna avait besoin de lui il réapparaîtrait. Ce soir là Rhadamenthe se demanda pourquoi il voulait tant rester avec lui. C'est vrai ça, il ne s'était jamais posé la question jusqu'à maintenant parce que jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas fait d'efforts particuliers pour rester. C'était au contraire plus facile d'habiter avec Kanon que de débarquer seul en Amérique, chercher un appart, se faire son ménage, sa bouffe, et même trouver la motivation pour préparer son exam. Dès le moment où il allumait son PC, Kanon ne lui demandait plus rien, lui amenait du café régulièrement et lui massait les épaules, que demander de plus. Il essaya de reprendre son travail mais ne tarda pas à fermer le dossier, ça ne servait à rien de lire ça en pensant à Kanon, Sasa, Rodorio, et à Aoi… est ce que Kanon allait se décider à sortir avec elle ? Il cliqua sur la pub qui était sur le site internet qu'il consultait (un truc qui n'avait pourtant rien à voir avec le cul !) ''Penny, 22ans, célibataire à New York'', même Google croyait que son cœur était déjà à New York. Le site de rencontre lui en proposa une série de dix qu'il regarda toutes, puis la suivante série de dix en se disant qu'il ferait mieux de dormir plutôt que de faire de la merde sur internet mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'était pas prêt pour dormir. Au bout de trois-quarts d'heure à cliquer sur des profils alors que ça ne l'intéressaient pas, il ferma Google puis son PC, le posa par terre à côté du lit, éteignit la lumière et se coucha.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un choix de partager le même lit. Il n'y avait que deux chambres dans la maison et il y avait déjà ce lit pour un couple quand on avait proposé à Kanon de s'y installer. Quand Rhadamenthe était arrivé, son état de santé était tellement alarmant que lui donner la place dans le lit n'avait pas porté à réflexion pour Kanon, pas plus que de le partager. Depuis ni lui ni Kanon n'avait trouvé utile de chercher une meilleure solution, c'était provisoire de toute façon. Donc ça ne voulait rien dire qu'ils dorment dans le même lit.

Il prit un bras de Kanon comme peluche puis fini par s'appuyer complètement sur lui au fur et à mesure qu'il s'installait. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes où il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter sans réussir à bien s'installer, Kanon vira son oreiller sans se réveiller et le prit à la place. Ça n'était pas vraiment du sexe, même pas du tout, mais Rhadamenthe trouvait que ça y ressemblait un peu. Pendant les vacances d'hiver il avait embrassé Kanon mais depuis plusieurs mois étaient passés et rien de tel ne s'était reproduit. Alors, que penser ? Est ce qu'ils auraient des penchants gay ? Ou est ce que ce besoin pulsionnel de se lier l'un à l'autre était une sorte de syndrome de Stockholm dû au fait qu'ils étaient presque morts ensembles ? Ou est ce qu'il fallait décidément être gay pour avoir eu envie de s'embrasser rien qu'une fois ? Cette idée c'était à cause de Google qui lui proposait des plans-cul, à n'en pas douter. Il fit le point dans sa tête avec méthode. Il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie mais il avait des explications logiques à fournir: il n'avait guère eu le temps, sachant qu'il allait peut être mourir dans la guerre sainte c'était impensable et aux enfers c'était encore plus impensable. Après il avait été blessé et … et il s'était passé ce qui s'était passé. Il lui revient à l'esprit que Kanon avait avoué avoir perdu sa virginité avec un autre chevalier. … C'était quelque chose qui lui déplaisait, il aurait préféré que Kanon soit au moins vierge d'expérience homosexuelle. Comme ça il aurait put penser qu'ils n'étaient pas gays, qu'ils étaient ensemble mais que si ils n'avaient jamais été avec un autre homme, ça n'aurait pas vraiment été de l'homosexualité, ça aurait été plus pur, plus élevé que ça.

_ Tu ne dort pas ?

s'étonna une petite voix en lui piétinant le ventre.

_ Tu m'as réveillé,

mentit il.

Elle se coucha à côté de lui, dans la place qu'il laissait, bien collé à Kanon qu'il était. Elle tira les couverture à elle sans pitié, Kanon grogna dans son sommeil et défendit sa part. Elle s'endormit en quelques minutes, laissant Rhadamenthe reprendre de cour de sa réflexions existentielle. Il ne pensait pas que la nuit allait lui porter conseil plus que ça ni qu'avoir fait nuit blanche lui permettrait de savoir au matin si il était gay ou pas mais il était persuadé qu'il n'allait pas dormir de la nuit. Pourtant il s'endormit, la preuve en est qu'il se réveilla, qu'il faisait encore nuit à ce moment là.

Il entendit pleurer, son premier mouvement fut de se tourner vers Sarah. Son sommeil était un peu agité mais elle dormait profondément, part contre il n'y avait plus qu'elle et lui dans le lit. Il se passa un certains temps durant lequel son esprit embrouillé ne prit aucune décision, comme si il était sur écran de veille jusqu'à ce qu'il frissonne et constate que la porte fenêtre était ouverte. Il remonta les couvertures sur la petite, ce serait con qu'elle attrape mal à la gorge, et se leva pour aller voir ce que foutait Kanon dehors. Il se contenta se signaler sa présence en se raclant la gorge. Sans rien dire Kanon qui était assit par terre se leva et rentra, Rhadamenthe ferma vite fait bien fait la porte fenêtre derrière lui et regarda Kanon passer de assit par terre à assit sur le bord du lit en continuant de pleurer. Le juge des enfer eu la décence, déformation professionnelle peut être, de lui laisser un moment pour se calmer tout seul si il le voulait. Il traîna à tirer les doubles rideaux et à équilibrer leurs fronces, pour laisser du temps à Kanon. Kanon s'excusa et prit un mouchoir dans la boîte sur la tablette de nuit. Alors il vient vers lui, pour le câliner il se mit sur le lit à genoux derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Kanon commença à expliquer à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Sasa:

_ Je sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. J'ai cru sentir le cosmos de Saga, comme si il était au sanctuaire, que tout était normal. Ça a duré plusieurs minutes je crois bien, je sais pas exactement mais ça m'a parut long, c'était pas une sensation furtive sinon j'y aurais pas cru. … Au bout d'un moment je suis sorti parce qu'il fallait que je vérifie, que je sois sûr, mais j'y croyais déjà … et c'est là ça c'est arrêté, je n'ai plus rien senti, rien du tout.

_ On ne saura jamais pourquoi nous on s'en est tiré …

Rhadamenthe prit Kanon dans ses bras puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, ce n'était plus le moment de se demander si il était gay ou pas, qu'il le soit ou pas ça ne changeait rien aux sentiments qui guidaient son geste.

_ Ça fait pourtant deux fois que j'apprends la mort de Saga.

Kanon dit ça en se forçant à sourire, en essayant de rire. Rhadamenthe ne savait pas quoi dire, lui même n'ayant pas de jumeau il pensait que quoi qu'il dise, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas prétendre comprendre. La mort, ça le connaissait, pourtant en câlinant le dos de Kanon il était incapable de lui dire « je comprends », il réfléchissait à un événement de sa vie qui pouvait le rapprocher de ce qu'il traversait. Le coup de « j'ai perdu des frères d'armes » ne faisait pas le poids. Il fini par avoir une idée d'un autre ordre et il se trouva même con de ne pas y avoir pensé spontanément.

_ Si tu veux je peux aller voir ce qu'il est advenu de leurs âmes et de celle de ton frère, ça pourrait te rassurer.

Il était content de lui, ça c'était quand même une vrai réponse au chagrin du deuil, c'est pas n'importe qui qui aurait pu le proposer, mais Kanon fit non.

_ Tu as peur de la réponse ?

_ Y'a de ça. Y'a aussi que j'ai l'impression de rendre un meilleur hommage à mon frère en faisant mon deuil comme une personne normale. Si on va part là, si je sais où il est je peux aussi aller le chercher et puis à ce compte tous les saints d'Athéna deviennent immortels. Les Saints ne sont pas fait pour devenir des presque divinités mais pour les servir pendant un moment donné, une fois qu'ils ont accompli leur rôle ils doivent terminer. Tu imagines le bordel si tous les saints s'étaient offert l'immortalité ? Saga a toujours détesté le bordel.

_ Tu es toujours un saint Kanon …

fit il en secouant la tête pour désapprouver.

_ … Tu n'arrêteras jamais d'être prêt à mourir pour elle et c'est bien ça qui me stresse. Malgré ce que tu dis je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt à être une personne normale, tu as bien trop de scrupules.

_ Moi, des scrupules ? Tu es bien le premier à le penser. arrête d'être stressé pour moi.

Tu sais, je ne suis pas inquiet. Si je veux laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont c'est qu'en ce moment je repense souvent à des souvenirs très anciens avec Saga. Quand nous étions enfant à l'orphelinat avant que Shion nous repère, on était vraiment l'incarnation vivante des mots ''unité'', ''union'', ''empathie'' à l'époque. On était loin de se douter qu'un jour on aurait huit sens. On en avait qu'un: celui de nous comprendre l'un l'autre, mais on l'a perdu en chemin celui là. Et puis il y a eu l'époque de l'entraînement, on s'entraînait ensemble au début, pas l'un contre l'autre, et on était encore heureux. On n'avait pas d'armure mais on était des boucliers l'un pour l'autre, mais pour avoir l'armure il a fallut qu'on se sépare, on a perdu notre fraternité.

_ Ce qui veut dire ?

_ Qu'on perd toujours quelque chose quand on en obtient une. Pour que tu comprennes il faut peut être que je te raconte tout, mais est ce que ça t'intéresse ?

_ C'est mon boulot d'écouter les gens, vas y lâche toi, parle moi.

_ Hum, d'accord. … Voilà. La première fois que Saga est mort, j'ai ressenti un grand vide car il est mort sans explications. J'étais chez Poséidon, sous une fausse identité. Je ne pouvais absolument pas laisser paraître mes sentiments, je ne pouvais en parler à personne. D'un seul coup j'ai senti que son cosmos avait disparut. Et c'était tout. Ça s'est passé loin de moi, sans que je puisse le voir, sans que je puisse lui parler une dernière fois, sans que je puisse demander qu'on me raconte ce qui s'était passé. Quelque part au loin la présence qui avait toujours été mon frère n'était plus. Je ne pouvais même pas penser à faire mon deuil, car la seule chose qui avait changé c'était une sensation ni vraiment physique, ni vraiment intellectuelle, entre les deux, que j'avais en permanence de la présence de mon frère. Cette sensation a brusquement cessée. C'était comme si j'avais été déplacé dans un univers parallèle où je n'avais pas de frère. C'était très bizarre, et un peu angoissant, dérangeant aussi car il n'y avait pas la tristesse ni le tragique de la mort. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de chance car j'ai pu revoir mon frère, lui parler et comprendre sa mort. Au moment où il est finalement mort je savais dans quel état d'esprit il était, que c'était son choix et qu'il était serein. Saga est mort en rachetant ses fautes et en retrouvant l'estime et l'amour de ses amis, je ne sais pas comment les autorités concernées l'ont jugé mais je suis sûr que où qu'il soit il va bien parce qu'à la fin il était en paix avec lui même et avec toutes les personnes qu'il a aimé. Si je le ressuscite maintenant il perdra tout ça. Qu'est ce qu'il y a derrière qui mérite de perdre ça ? Je vais lui prendre tout ce qu'il a gagné dans sa vie pour lui dire « je t'aime, je veux rester avec toi, je veux redevenir comme quand on était petit à l'orphelinat » ? Ce serait pas une très belle façon d'aimer. … On a été séparé, c'est chose faite maintenant, j'en garderais sans doute toujours une certaine tristesse, en vérité je n'ai pas envie de perdre ce sentiment. Ça me rappelle que le moins que je puisse faire maintenant c'est de suivre son exemple.

_ Ce qui veut dire ?!

Rhadamenthe eu un pic d'angoisse, Kanon le senti et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes:

_ Arrête de vouloir m'enterrer toi ! Je parle de travailler pour être en paix avec moi même et avec les personnes que j'aime … et gagner à nouveau quelque chose comme une famille, peut être.

_ Par exemple … en épousant Aoi ?

_ Que – hein ? – non mais d'où – Eh bien: « Ce qui veut dire ? » tiens, je te renvois ta question.

_ Ce qui veut dire que tout Rodorio n'attend que ça.

_ Heeeiiiiiiiin ? Tout Rodorio peut se le foutre au cul !

_ Et en ce qui concerne le celui d'Aoi, de cul ? Si tu n'as réellement aucune intentions tu devrais le lui dire.

_ Aoi est gentille, c'est tout. Il n'y a jamais rien eu de plus entre nous.

_ Entre toi et elle peut être, entre elle et toi c'est une autre histoire.

_ Bien, je le lui dirais.

_ Sérieux ?

_ Carrément.

_ Tu m'épates là.

_ Toi aussi tu auras l'occasion de repousser les avances d'une fille, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu as un peu trop le nez dans ton PC c'est tout.

_ Je ne m'intéresse pas aux filles !

_ Ah. … Quel sérieux. … Ça te dit un autre café ? Parce qu'il est six heures, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner pour moi. A cause de moi tu n'as pratiquement pas dormit de la nuit, gomen.

_ Oh j'étais parti pour faire nuit blanche de toute façon.

_ Eh bien... C'est le stress des exams ?

Forcément Rhadamenthe ne lui expliqua rien et éluda en ricanant.

* * *

Ce chapitre abordait des sujets vraiment lourds m(_ _)m J'en suis un peu désolée parce que ça concerne surtout mon propre cœur et mes pensées quand j'ai utilisé Kanon pour dire certaines choses. J'ai pensé que les gens n'avaient peut être pas envie de lire de telles choses, puis j'ai pensé aussi que le deuil fait partie des choses qui ont été vécues par les personnages de Saint Seiya et qu'en transposant mes propres sentiments sur l'histoire je ne fais que montrer ma relation de fan avec ces personnages.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Souvent les gens me voient comme quelqu'un de désinvolte. Est-ce mon visage ? J'en ai l'habitude mais… cette nuit … **_

_**Cette nuit je ne t'embrasserai pas, je ne t'embrasserai pas rien que pour m'amuser.**_

* * *

Il avait été surprit quand Kanon lui avait rapporté sa conversation avec Aoi, celle qu'il lui avait conseillé d'avoir.

Si il préfère faire lui même la cuisine pour Rhad' et Sasa c'est parce que c'est sa famille, elle, elle est bonne cuisinière et elle est gentille, mais il n'a jamais eu l'intention de l'épouser. Ça l'a mise en colère. Elle a crié « alors tu vas épouser qui ?! Le mec ou la petite fille ?! ». La réflexion l'a fait rire, elle a pu voir encore son sourire qui était de façon complètement involontaire le plus charmeur qui soit et ça avait dû lui faire mal. Mais il n'avait aucune intention de la charmer, il riait du fond du cœur. « Le mariage c'est inutile entre hommes ». Rhadamenthe eut droit au même sourire resplendissant quand il lui raconta la scène et lui répéta ce qu'il avait répondu.

Inutile …

Euuuuuh …

Est-ce que Kanon avait plus ou moins dit qu'il était inutile de s'embêter à copier les couples hétéros ? Ou inutile de prendre ce genre d'engagement ? Ou inutile d'officialiser ?

Rhadamenthe était un peu perturbé par le fait que Kanon semble l'intégrer complètement dans sa vie mais ne manifeste aucun désir de rapprochement physique qui excède la tendresse. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de chercher à saisir sa main ou de poser ses mains sur ses épaules mais il ne l'embrassait plus depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés des vacances d'hivers. Ça ne semblait pas lui manquer. Alors pourquoi dire des choses qui pouvaient laisser entendre qu'ils étaient quasiment mariés ? Le Whyvern fut parcouru d'un frisson. Si seulement il n'avait pas cette tendance à s'absorber dans ses pensées en se déconnectant du reste du monde, il se serait rendu compte tout de suite que Kanon avait passé ses bras autour de son torse. Son homologue dragon s'était agenouillé au sol contre le fauteuil et se repliait contre lui, il ne restait plus de trace de ses sourires et de ses mimiques quand il se moquait de la réaction de la fille.

Il se déconnecta de son PC et profita de l'élan de tendresse mais il y avait quelque chose de chagrinant et malgré l'aspect agréable de la situation pour lui, il la rompit en demandant :

_ Tu es triste ?

_ … …

Hum … Un peu. Aoi devait venir manger à la maison ce soir avec son frère et ses sœurs, mais juste parce que je lui ai dis que je n'avais pas pour elle les sentiments qu'elle croyait … Haah, c'est si compliqué, je ne voulais pas les perdre complètement comme amis, je voulais juste de l'intimité avec toi.

Un sourire pervers et démoniaque déforma le visage du juge des enfers à l'insu de sa volonté. Il se détourna en faisant mine de regarder au loin les ombres du soir sur la garrigue sèche et les oliviers. C'était trop beau. Il savait qu'il aurait dû dire à Kanon que ce n'était sûrement pas ce qu'il croyait, que les disputes arrivent entre amis mais qu'elles sont brèves. Mais il décida de céder à la tentation d'en profiter, d'enfoncer le clou, d'éloigner définitivement Kanon de ces gens, de le ramener à lui. En effet, certaines questions deviendraient inutiles si il obtenait une place prépondérante, voir hégémonique, dans l'affect de Kanon.

Toute la vie du dragon bleu pourrait d'abord passer par lui. A cette pensée son rictus se détendit et n'exprima plus que la béatitude. En se contrôlant un peu, il se tourna vers Kanon, dans son sourire ne se lisait qu'une sereine tendresse à son égard.

_ Ce n'est pas grave pour le repas. Je vais t'offrir une soirée bien mieux.

Au lieu du dîner prévu, Rhadamenthe les amena à Athènes, dans cette grosse voiture tapageuse qu'il avait acheté. Sans doute que personne à Rodorio n'avait jamais pensé qu'on puisse descendre jusqu'à Athènes juste pour y dîner.

_ On va encore manger une glace ?

_ Si tu veux mini-puce.

Rhadamenthe lui jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur, elle avait l'air excitée et heureuse et il reporta son attention sur la route en souriant. Kanon fut ému de le voir être devenu si affectueux avec elle.

_ Ça me fait plaisir de voir à quel point tu t'es attaché à elle.

_ Hein ?!

Rhadamenthe allait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sur la route caillouteuse, il avait à peine entendu que Kanon avait murmuré quelque chose.

« Tant mieux » pensa Kanon, c'était vraiment stupide de faire remarquer quelque chose d'aussi évident que l'amour qu'ils se portaient alors que leurs jours ensembles étaient comptés.

_ Je te dis que « plus ça secoue, plus ça l'amuse » !

_ Ah ! Oui, je la vois dans le rétro !

Kanon ne voulait rien dire, rien qui les feraient finalement souffrir. Il se sentait presque à égale intensité heureux et triste, à des niveaux astronomiques et insupportables. Plus il aimait cet homme plus son départ le rendait triste, mais il l'aimait déjà tellement qu'il n'y avait qu'auprès de lui qu'il pouvait espérer trouver le réconfort, en l'aimant encore plus.

Timidement, il tendit le bras et posa la main sur sa jambe, Rhadamenthe y jeta un œil, sourit discrètement et ne dit rien, et en effet Kanon trouva dans ce contact un certain soulagement, pour quelques instants précieux le bonheur d'être avec Rhad' et de l'aimer a dominé son cœur et emporté l'angoisse. Jusqu'à ce qu'au hasard d'un silence la douleur de le perdre bientôt le submerge à nouveau. Heureusement il y avait le rire de Sarah, cette musique qui le rappelait à la surface, pour laquelle il ne cessait de se ressaisir. Il ne se laisserait pas emmené dans les vagues d'une passion déferlante, pensait-il. Pas complètement.

Athènes, le soir.

Il fait chaud et il y a déjà des touristes parmi lesquels ils se fondent confortablement. Des familles aisées, avec deux enfants en âges d'aller à l'école primaire qui séchaient les dernières semaines pour permettre à leur parents de profiter de la meilleure quinzaines pour visiter Athènes, juste avant la pleine saison touristique. Mais, plus nombreux, des groupes de jeunes plutôt de l'âge de Rhad' qui venaient de finir leurs examens.

_ Comme je le pensais, la ville brille tellement que même les étoiles ne semblent pas brillantes.

_ L'éclairage électrique suffit à t'étonner ? Je ne vais pas t'amener dîner dans un restaurant très chic alors, ça serait trop !

_ Oh oui pitié ! Pas ce genre de choses. Des glaces nous suffiront.

_ Tu n'as pas faim ?

_ … Euh, pas vraiment non.

Rhadamenthe se rapprocha de son dragon bleu, le sentant fragile.

_ Bientôt ils vont éclairer l'acropole.

_ Qui ça ?

_ Hein ? L'acropole ?

_ ''Ils vont l'éclairer'' ? Excuses moi mais...

_ Ah ! L'office du tourisme ! …

_ Pourquoi tu es mort de rire à mes dépends ?!

Il prit Kanon par l'épaule, l'entraîna vers l'acropole et l'arrêta à une terrasse de bar d'où ils avaient une bonne vue sur le monument. Ils tournèrent les chaises de façon à pouvoir voir tous les trois dans cette direction.

R _ Prends quelque chose...

Rhadamenthe tendit la carte à Kanon et en prit une autre pour lui sur une table à côté, qu'il parcourut distraitement.

S _ Du sirop à la menthe pour moi !

R _ Sarah est plus mondaine que toi,

fit-il remarquer pour le taquiner, en se penchant au dessus de l'épaule de Kanon.

K _ Ça c'est quoi ? Ce truc bleu.

R _ C'est bien ça, c'est une bonne idée.

S _ Eh ! Je veux un truc bleu moi aussi !

R _ D'accord.

K _ Euh, il y a de l'alcool là dedans, non ?!

R_ Fais moi confiance idiot. EH !

Il leva la main pour appeler le serveur.

_ Un Ocean Kiss, un Blue Hawaiian et un Charmer. C'est possible ?

Le serveur nota la commande en faisant des « oui », Rhadamenthe lui parlait sur un ton de PDG.

_ Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris celui là, le Blue Lagoon ?

_ Parce que tu préfères le goût sucré. … Je fais en sorte que tu t'amuses alors fais moi confiance et ne te plains pas.

_ Mais je … Rhad' … Tu exagères, si je pose des questions c'est juste parce que je n'y connais rien en cocktails. … Je m'amuse.

En recevant leurs commandes ils s'amusèrent à comparer la couleur de leurs cocktails.

_ Qu'est ce qui rend ça aussi bleu ?

_ Le curaçao.

_ Tu as raison, c'est sucré … hum … Et le tien ?

_ C'est du whisky avec le curaçao. C'est beaucoup plus sec que le Blue Hawaiian.

_ C'est ce que tu aimes comme alcool, le whisky ? Je peux goûter dans ton verre ?

_ Vas y.

Il tendit son verre à Kanon qui posa ses lèvres dessus sans le lui prendre des mains et aspira une gorgée. En avalant il lui fit une grimace très significative qui fit rire Rhad'.

_ … D'accord. J'te f'rai confiance à l'avenir. J'm'en remettrai entièrement à toi et je n'essaierai plus de goûter des trucs par moi même. … C'était dégelasse.

Kanon pompa avidement dans son verre pour couvrir le goût acre du whisky sous le regard hilare de Rhadamenthe.

_ Oh regarde ! L'acropole ! … On dirait qu'elle brûle de l'intérieur.

_ Ça te plaît ?

_ … Je ne sais pas …

Est-ce qu'on ne dirait pas … la lumière d'un cosmos qui brûle ?

Le spectre d'Hades, fasciné lui aussi par l'aura divin qui semblait rayonner dans le monument antique, but son Charmer cul sec.

_ Allons ailleurs.

_ Moui … Je suis content de l'avoir vu. C'est vraiment … saisissant.

Kanon et Sarah se dépêchèrent de finir leurs verres sans lâcher des yeux l'acropole au cœur enflammé pendant que Rhadamenthe payait avant de partir. Il avait son idée d'un endroit tout à fait opposé à la lumière des dieux, à Athéna et au sanctuaire, où il voulait amener Kanon. En se levant il prit Sarah dans ses bras et lui demanda de surtout rester collée à eux toute la soirée. Ils ne pouvaient pas entrer en boîte mais un bar un peu plus underground que l'endroit chic duquel ils sortaient ça irait très bien.

Un endroit avec de la fumée de cigarette, du jazz et un vieil éclairage tamisé. Le genre d'endroit où les alcools sont exposés derrière le barman qui sait faire pour chacun le cocktail spécial qui le persuadera que ce lieu est exactement celui qu'il a toujours cherché. Un peu plus proche de l'enfer. Loin des riches touristes profitant paisiblement de leurs vacances avec une certaine nonchalance. Les âmes fatiguées ou égarées recherchent ce genre d'endroits.

_ C'est ce genre d'endroits que tu aimes ?

_ Je crois oui. C'est plus intéressant.

_ Tu as décidé de te la jouer ténébreux ?

_ [tire-tire] Je peux avoir des pièces pour la machine ?

Les jeux d'arcades au fond du bar font un peu de bruit, un groupe de jeune sont tous groupé autour de la même machines, les autres sont libres, la plupart des groupes boivent et fument en attendant d'être au complet pour partir en boîte.

_ Tu m'attends ?

Kanon cru que Rhadamenthe allait amener Sarah jusqu'à la machine pour voir si elle pouvait y jouer mais en fait il visait trois filles assises sur les baquettes auprès desquelles il dropa des clopes avant de revenir s'accouder au bar avec lui.

_ Je n'ai pas fumé depuis tellement longtemps.

_ Tu fumais chez Hades ?

_ Ça aide à gérer le stress.

_ Humpf ! Je devrais peut être m'y mettre !

_ Non. … Ça ne t'irait pas. … Tu es stressé ?

_ Huuun euuuh … Comment dire … Disons que … Oui, disons que c'est parce que je me demande si tu vas m'embrasser ce soir.

Rhadamenthe tourna la tête vers son verre, Kanon eut l'impression qu'il réfléchissait si intensément que ça faisait fondre ses glaçons plus vite dans son whisky.

_ … Je voudrais le faire …

_ … Il y a un « mais ».

_ En effet. C'est que je suis un spectre d'Hades et toi un chevalier d'Athéna. Quelle prétention de croire que c'est par chance que nous sommes toujours de ce monde. Tu penses la même chose n'est-ce pas ? Écoute, fais moi confiance, je pars dans neuf jours pour être admis au barreau de New York, quand j'aurais fais ça je me sentirais plus fort, ne ris pas. … Reste discret jusqu'à mon retour, à ce moment là … Mais ce soir, je ne t'embrasserais pas juste par jeu.

* * *

Au retour Kanon dormait sur la banquette arrière, il ne lui restait que quelques heures avant l'heure où il partait habituellement travailler. Ce rythme intenable ils le répétèrent tous les soirs.

Ils entreprirent de développer l'art de trouver le bonheur dans l'éphémère.

Soit ils mangeaient dans un restaurant puis se promenaient jusqu'à l'acropole. Soit ils allaient dans un bar musical où ils pouvaient rentrer avec Sarah. Quand une dispute éclatait ou que quelqu'un de saoul se mettait à vomir ils courraient vers elle, la prenaient dans leurs bras et partaient. Pour compenser ils la gâtaient plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, en lui achetant des glaces et d'autres friandises. Ils se disputant le plaisir de l'avoir sur leurs genoux ou sur leurs épaules.

Kanon était de plus en plus fatigué, cette fatigue l'aidait à ne plus penser. Rhadamenthe ne travaillait plus l'examen du barreau, il dormait jusqu'au début de l'après midi avec Sasa, ainsi il ne pensait pas non plus.

Ils étaient accoudés au bar, comme d'habitude. Sarah était fièrement juché sur une chaise où ses pieds étaient à un mètre de toucher le sol. Le barman lui avait donné des pipas, il ne posait pas de question mais il soupçonnait : ces deux hommes ils devaient être gays. La petite était sûrement leur nièce ou quelque chose comme ça. Il sait qu'elle n'est pas leur fille car il sait reconnaître un jeune couple. Si la timidité est jouée ou réelle, les silences gênés quand on a été à côté de la plaque, les questions chuchotées à l'oreille dans le vacarme de la musique et des jeux d'arcades. Depuis combien de temps se connaissent t-ils ?

Ce serait bien qu'un jour eux aussi ils puissent adopter un enfant. Ça se voit qu'ils en veulent un, ça ce voit qu'ils s'en occuperont bien rien qu'à les voir en vacances avec leur nièce. Peut être que les parents de la petite étaient en train de divorcer. Elle a l'air perturbée cette petite, malgré son calme, ça se voit qu'il se passe des choses dans sa tête, c'est pour ça qu'il lui offre des pipas.

Parfois des filles les interpelles pour danser mais elles se font systématiquement remercier. Parfois c'est lui qui leur dit « allez danser ! Je surveille la petite » mais ils font « non – non » d'un air gêné et serrent davantage l'enfant sur leurs genoux.

Mais ce soir ce doit être leur dernier soir de vacance parce que celui aux cheveux courts, celui qui a l'air le plus amoureux, l'a enfin invité à danser.

« Vous gardez un œil sur elle ? Tu ne bouges pas hein ? »

Celui qui devait être le vrai oncle de la gamine était tellement anxieux que c'était comique. Ils se sont seulement levés pour danser à deux mètres de là, ils ne sont même pas allés sur la piste de danse. Ils se sont regardés, face à face, pendant que la musique défilait, l'air de regretter leur audace.

Pourtant ils ont fini par danser.

L'ex-spectre s'est rapproché très près de Kanon et lui a susurré à l'oreille.

_ En étant avec toi, je deviens séduisant moi aussi. Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça avant.

_ Hein ?! Pourquoi tu dis une chose pareille ?

_ Parce que tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise. … Tu devrais l'être : c'est toi qui rayonnes, si je vais n'importe où en ayant l'air sûr de moi et sans complexes c'est parce que je me dis en boucle ''je suis avec cet homme magnifique''. Tu es la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais vu. …

_ Tu me gêne. Est-ce que ''beau'' est vraiment un compliment bon à se faire entre homme ?

_ Quand tu dis ça tu penses en fait ''entre adversaires'', ou du moins ''entre guerriers'' … si tu continu de penser comme ça on va avoir un problème.

_ Quel problème ?! Je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'on se batte … laisse moi !

Kanon essaya de se dégager de ses bras et regardait déjà par où s'enfuir.

Il l'empêcha de s'éloigner et le maintient de force contre lui jusqu'à ce que Kanon arrête d'essayer de s'éloigner.

_ Rhad' … Tu es un spectre, moi un Saint, mais ''entre nous'' il n'y a aucun problème n'est ce pas ?

_ Si, il y a un problème... c'est qu'on est vraiment pas doués pour se déhancher sur de la musique moderne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru que j'en avais envie, pardonne moi, bougeons d'ici, allons plutôt sur l'acropole, là où personne ne vient à cette heure. Je crois que finalement j'ai plutôt envie d'être seul avec toi.

Kanon acquiesça et ils quittèrent le bar et les quartiers branchés d'Athènes.

Ils marchèrent assez longtemps sans se parler, tantôt Rhadamenthe ouvrait la marche pour indiquer le chemin et Kanon suivait en portant Sarah dans ses bras, tantôt il se laissait distancer pour regarder Kanon. Il ne se lassait pas de juste le regarder.

Est-ce qu'il pourrait un jour faire autre chose, de toute façon ?

Après y avoir réfléchi et envisagé de ne jamais être autre chose pour Kanon qu'une personne dont il accepte la présence, il s'avoua qu'il ne pourrait pas renoncer à tenter encore et toujours de s'approcher plus de cet homme.

Mais pas ce soir.

Ça perturberait trop Kanon et comme il devait partir dans quelques heures il devait prendre soins qu'il n'y ait pas d'ombre entre eux pendant qu'ils seraient séparés.


End file.
